


Изабель Холланд "Человек без лица"

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак живет в Нью-Йорке с матерью и двумя сестрами. Он мечтает поступить в академию, чтобы избавиться от общества постоянно меняющихся отчимов и ненавистной старшей сестры. Но вышло так, что вступительный экзамен он провалил, и теперь за лето на Острове ему нужно подготовиться к переэкзаменовке. Будучи не в состоянии справиться самостоятельно, Чак по совету младшей сестры обращается за помощью к загадочному человеку, который живет особняком и о котором по Острову ходят самые странные слухи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man Without a Face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31011) by Isabelle Holland. 



> Дисклеймер: мой только перевод, материальной выгоды не извлекаю  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя

В то лето, когда я познакомился с Человеком Без Лица, мне было четырнадцать. Его прозвали так по очевидной причине: никто не знал наверняка, как это произошло, но самой популярной версией была автомобильная авария со взорвавшимся бензином. Раз в неделю он приезжал на своей древней тачке за покупками в деревушку, около которой располагался наш дачный дом, и расхаживал по магазину так, будто не замечал, что все тщательно избегают смотреть на него.

В первую неделю отпуска мы чуть не врезались в него на выходе из магазина. Он нехотя придержал дверь для мамы и не предложил поднести тяжелые сумки с продуктами. Едва мы прошли, дверь за нами захлопнулась.

– Было бы неплохо, - мама затолкнула сумки в наш семейный универсал, - если б он с этим что-нибудь сделал. В конце-то концов, существует пластическая хирургия. Как раз для таких случаев. А не только ради подтяжек лица тетушки Тэнди.

Тетушка Тэнди была в дачном поселке чем-то вроде притчи во языцех. Нехорошие люди говорили, что подтяжку лица ей делают так часто, что вместо швов используют молнию.

\- Кошмар, - прокомментировала Глория.

Она приехала сюда вместе с нами, чтобы страдать в кафешке над единственным стаканом диетической газировки на случай, если ее нынешнее увлечение, известное под именем Несравненный Перси, случится неподалеку. Глория – это моя сестра и одна из главных причин, почему мне хочется оказаться подальше от дома. И сейчас благодаря тому, что она в последнюю минуту сменила решение, я оказался в незавидном положении.

Глории было почти семнадцать. До нынешнего лета она всегда уезжала в школу-пансион, и именно поэтому я не особенно стремился попасть в академию Святого Матвея, где, исходя из семейной традиции, мне следовало учиться с четырнадцати лет. Когда Глории нет, жизнь дома кажется терпимой. Но потом сестрица в последний момент струсила и сказала, что не хочет отправляться в пансион осенью. А я-то уже более или менее нарочно завалил вступительные экзамены.

Когда мама сообщила, что Глория никуда не уезжает, я чуть было не проговорился.

\- Она ездила в эту треклятую школу всю жизнь, - возмутился я. - Я рассчитывал на это.

\- Ну, а сейчас не едет. Говорит, что лучше останется дома. Честно говоря, Чак, я в восторге. И было бы неплохой идеей постараться с ней поладить. Она старше и, откровенно говоря, способней тебя, так что может помочь с предметами, которые у тебя, кажется, совершенно не выходят.

Тактом мама похвастаться никогда не могла. Но то, что результаты тестов на интеллект у Глории всегда оказывались чуть ли не гениальными (по крайней мере, так мама рассказывала подругам), а мои всего лишь средними, расстраивало меня не так сильно, как кое-что другое.

\- А я не хочу, чтобы мне помогали, - возразил я. – Не Глория… - и смылся, прежде чем получил в ответ обычные возражения.

Было это весной. А сейчас на дворе стояло лето, и решения проблеме не предвиделось…

Мы с мамой возвращались домой, петляя по бегущей вдоль берега дороге. Наш поселок не настолько крупный, чтобы обзавестись собственным яхт-клубом, но на краю гавани выстроен белый каркасный дом, который служит своеобразным клубом для тех, у кого имеются маленькие лодочки того или иного типа. Я, как всегда, раздумывал о своей проблеме.

\- Мне нужно поступить в колледж, - наконец, выдал я.

\- Ну, у тебя был шанс, и ты его профукал. Ты пришел на экзамен и провалил его. И что теперь будешь делать?

Вот именно, что? Здесь мама меня подловила, и мы оба это знали.

Когда мы подъехали к дому, на меня навалилась депрессия и я спрятался за благородным (надеюсь) молчанием, время от времени поглядывая в зеркальце заднего вида: заметила или нет?

Мама очень привлекательна: кудрявые каштановые волосы, карие глаза и треугольное лицо. Люди говорят, как на камее, чем бы эта штуковина не была. Глория похожа на нее, похожа на нее и Мег, моя младшая сестра. А я пошел в отца: прямые светлые волосы, зеленоватые глаза и, как выразился мой последний отчим, дебильное выражение лица. Это было после того, как они с мамой решили разбежаться. А до того он пытался стать мне приятелем. Мама как-то сказала – вскоре после их развода примерно год назад, когда уговорила два мартини и принялась за третий – что одной из причин развода стал я.

\- Он чудесно общается с мальчишками, Чак. Со всеми, кроме тебя. Ребята в кампусе любили его. Он всегда мог поговорить с ними, когда они отказывались общаться со старшими. И я в самом деле думала, что он подойдет тебе как нельзя лучше, раз тебе так сильно необходим отец. Но достучаться до тебя – это как в Первый национальный банк вломиться. Нереально. Ты просто сидишь с этим…этим… - она пыталась избежать слова «тупой», так как психоаналитики в школе рекомендовали ей не применять ко мне такого рода оценочные суждения. Впрочем, в этот момент она не особо себя контролировала. – С этим тупым видом, Чарльз. И даже лучшему человеку в мире с тобой ничего не поделать.

Я пожал плечами. Этому я выучился действительно хорошо. Спасает от кучи проблем и доводит маму и Глорию до ручки.

\- Не смей дергать плечами, - мама повысила голос, как всегда бывает после нескольких бокалов.

\- Прости, - отозвался я и выскочил из комнаты прежде, чем она разойдется.

Перепалка эта произошла в прошлом году, когда мы только-только приехали на Остров на лето и сразу после того, как отчим сообщил маме, что вместо того, чтобы ехать с нами, он решил вернуться к работе преподавателем в Беркли на летних курсах, и как насчет развода?

С той поры мама начала пить чуть больше, сердиться на меня чаще и в наших с Глорией ссорах становиться на ее сторону. Я всегда интересовался этой фигней про Эдипов комплекс, который, как говорят, существует в отношениях между матерью и сыном. Ясное дело, с нами он не проходит. Маме я не нравлюсь. И никогда не нравился… по крайней мере, сколько я себя помню. И я по ней с ума не схожу. Честно говоря, я не особо жалую женщин любого возраста. С Мег пока не так, потому что она маленькая, пухлая, носит брекеты и еще не начала пытаться мной манипулировать. Ей одиннадцать. Но она женщина, и я за ней приглядываю, потому что со дня на день она может войти в какую-нибудь раннюю версию модуса «Как ты мог так со мной поступить?»

Еще одно из маминых заявлений, следующее обычно после долгого тусклого взгляда – «Ты становишься точно таким же, как твой отец».

\- Спасибо, - обычно отвечаю я очень вежливо.

Это тоже ее раздражает.

У некоторых женщин в качестве хобби садоводство, у других благотворительность или рисование. Мамино хобби – выходить замуж. Пока, если считать вернувшегося в преподавание профессора, браков у нее на счету четыре. Сначала был первый профессор, отец Глории, которому, видно, она и обязана своим ай-кью. Не знаю, чего они развелись. Излишне упоминать, что меня тогда рядом не было. Потом был мой папа, которого мама иногда описывает подругам как «моя единственная настоящая ошибка». Однажды Барри Рамболт, вдовец, который знает маму практически всю жизнь и обычно проходит под кличкой Барри Откидное Сиденье(1), напрямую спросил: «Почему?»

\- Потому что Эрик был таким…таким…прямодушным, эдаким настоящим американским бойскаутом среднего класса. Ну, ты таких знаешь. Они всегда оказываются инженерами…или пилотами. - И она посмотрела через крыльцо на меня.

Моя мерзкая сестрица Глория как-то раз выкопала дневник, в котором я записывал то, что мне нравилось, и обнаружила, что большинство записей посвящено самолетам. По дому потом ходили шутки типа: «Говорит ваш пилот, Чарльз Норштадт. Сейчас мы входим в небольшую турбулентность…» Вслед за чем слышались звуки рвоты. Избавился я от этой шуточки только после того, как сообщил последнему бойфренду Глории, что она неожиданно вернулась в Нью-Йорк и не сможет пойти с ним в клуб на танцы. Ясное дело, тем субботним вечером он так и не появился… Скандал был знатный, зато после этого в доме не прозвучало ни одного высказывания о самолетах, кроме случайного от мамы, когда она хотела дать мне понять, что знает о моем увлечении.

\- Нет ничего плохого в пилотах, - сказал Барри. – Тебе просто нравится летать. Что было бы, если б не было пилотов?

В этом весь Барри. Старый Мистер Благоразумие. Но что хорошего в том, чтобы быть благоразумным?

\- А мне нравится, когда мусор убирают, - возразила мама. – Но это не значит, что я хочу замуж за уборщика или мечтаю, чтобы мой сын посвятил себя этой профессии.

А я просто сидел на диване-качалке, ухмылялся и жалел, что не принес модель самолета, которую сам сделал и поставил на старомодный шкаф у себя в комнате, куда Большой и Мелкой Любительницам совать нос в чужие дела так просто не забраться.

\- Кроме того, - продолжала мама, заново наполнив бокалы, - выступать в роли спутницы жизни у черта на рогах немного не по мне. Когда Эрика отправили в Патагонию, Тасманию или Слобозию или куда-то там еще и он хотел, чтобы я летела с ним и готовила обеды, я сказала, что пора бы и честь знать.

Из этого разговора ясно, что мой отец работал инженером, и его профессия маму ужасала как совершенно захолустная. Она предпочитала науку или что-то вроде. После развода с папой она вышла замуж за Боба, издателя в одном из модных нью-йоркских издательств, и они счастливо проводили зимы, устраивая, как говаривал Боб, «вечеринки в стиле Норман и Ирвинг». Закончилось всё после яростной битвы над рецензией в журнале «Нью-йоркский книжный обозреватель» на изданную Бобом книгу. В самый разгар битвы Боб выяснил, что мама эту книгу не читала. Это его добило. Он ушел, оставив маме в наследство Мег. У нее тоже высокий ай-кью.

Потом появился еще один профессор. Мама прекратила устраивать вечеринки и переключилась на акции протеста. Профессор состоял, должно быть, в десятке разных комитетов, потому что имя его регулярно появлялось в этих здоровенных рекламах в «Таймс», где он со всем подряд не соглашался и обличал правящие круги. Это был единственный период в маминой жизни, когда она совершала моцион, участвуя то в одном пикете, то в другом. Я видел ее по телевизору, но один раз не в счет, потому что через улицу шла ответная демонстрация, и мама, оказавшись в поле зрения камеры, как-то затесалась в оппозицию. Профессору это явно не понравилось.

Но ничего не раздражало профессора (ака Волосатика) так сильно, как я, что меня вполне устраивало, так как чувство было полностью взаимным. Он, бывало, притаскивал свою бороду, как у пророка Иезекииля, в мою комнату, обрушивал свой большой зад на мою кровать и пытался подружиться. Не думаю, что он бы преуспел. Но все возможные шансы он упустил уже на второй попытке. Я сидел за столом и пытался делать домашку, и тут притащился он. Поотвлекав меня пустыми разговорами, он стянул со стола маленькую фотографию:

\- И кто же этот спасатель?

Я забрал фотографию и спрятал в ящик стола:

\- Это мой отец. И спасателем он был только тогда, когда зарабатывал на колледж.

Ради справедливости надо заметить, ему стало стыдно. Насколько я смог разглядеть его лицо между патлами и бородой.

\- Слушай, я не имел в виду ничего такого. Просто так говорится. Я хотел, чтобы мы стали друзьями.

\- Конечно. Но мне надо делать уроки.

Он дружески хохотнул:

\- Возможно, я могу помочь?

\- Мне ваша помощь не нужна, спасибо.

\- А твоя мама говорит, ты не очень хорошо успеваешь.

Так оно и есть. Но я вскипел от негодования. Стоит ли говорить, что Глория и Мег, кажется, просто не способны получать другие отметки, кроме отличных. Этого я, конечно, ему не сказал, но уже решил, что как только мне стукнет семнадцать, пойду в военно-воздушные силы. Когда-нибудь смогу учиться тому, чему хочется…даже поступлю в колледж, а потом стану пилотом. Так что я себя не утруждал.

\- Что ж, - я подпустил в голос столько сарказма, сколько получилось без того, чтобы нарваться на неприятности. – Раз уж мама рассказала вам, какой я тупица, лучше поучу таблицу умножения на два. Это довольно сложно.

Он пробормотал что-то в знак протеста, но я снова уткнулся в книгу. Очень эффективный метод: большинство людей не выносят, когда их игнорируют. Рано или поздно они начинают изнывать от безделья и выходят из себя или просто выметаются за дверь. В любом случае победа за мной. Несмотря на все свои степени, профессор от большинства не отличался. Когда я через несколько минут поднял голову, его уже не было.

После того случая профессор совершил еще несколько попыток, то и дело вставляя «нравится», бросаясь выражениями «устанавливать связи» и «межличностные отношения», будто они были кодовыми фразами. Он даже пытался посвящать меня в некоторые свои идеи, и в таком случае излюбленными словами были «релевантный» и «задействованный». Не будучи таким дурнем, как они с мамой обо мне думали, я такие слова раньше слышал. Я даже знал значения этих слов и думал (втайне), что они на правильном пути. Но я не хотел ничего такого обсуждать с Волосатиком…особенно если он в роли отчима.

В любом случае, он исчез с горизонта, что, в общем и целом, хорошо, хотя мама, оставшись без мужа, нервничала. Хотя бы потому, что – когда рядом не было старого Барри Откидное Сиденье – ей приходилось ходить по вечеринкам в одиночестве. И это ей не нравилось.

Короче, как бы то ни было, вернемся к Человеку Без Лица и моему с ним знакомству…

Как я уже говорил, всё началось с того, что Глория решила два года ходить в обычную школу в Нью-Йорке. Я не мог с этим примириться. Я чувствовал, что буквально утопаю в женщинах. Забавно… Если дома оставались мы с мамой и Мег, всё было не так уж плохо. Было даже – иногда – весело. У Мег в жизни один главный интерес, и интерес этот – животные; еще одна причина того, что она не такая уж плохая, хоть и женщина. Из-за маминой аллергии мы не могли завести ничего лохматого, так что Мег ограничила свой интерес двумя аквариумами, четырьмя черепашками, канарейкой, волнистым попугайчиком, большим попугаем и полкой книг о дикой природе. Она смотрит все передачи о природе и является основателем Флиппер Клуба. Если уж она за что всерьез примется, то перелопатит все, что отыщет.

А еще, хоть верится с трудом, мама просто ас, если дело касается историй. Ее отец был каким-то ученым, и мама, подзуживаемая Мег или мной, может внезапно разродиться действительно классной историей, например, про Саладина, лидера сарацинов во время крестовых походов, или про какого-нибудь валлийского, болгарского или китайского героя, рассказы о которых она буквально впитала в детстве. Но такой она бывала, только если мы с ней и Мег оставались втроем. Глория и мои последние два отчима обрывали ее, когда слышали. Как-то раз, когда Волосатик опоздал на ужин и вошел в тот момент, когда мама завела речь про Роберта Брюса или Кадваладра или Канута (2) или кого-то там еще, он сказал, что утоление невротической нужды в мифических героях тормозит развитие социального сознания. А знаем ли мы, что у Роберта Брюса (Кадваладра, Канута) были чесотка, сифилис и вши? История, как сказал он, присаживаясь и забирая остатки тушеного мяса, является хрониками массовых движений и важно, чтобы я и Мег этого не забывали. Мама выглядела очень виноватой, и на секунду я ее даже пожалел. Но так как она обычно компенсировала подобные промашки в области социального сознания, помыкая мной по-всякому, жалости моей надолго не хватило.

Глория оказывала на маму и общую атмосферу тот же эффект, что и профессор. Вот поэтому когда громом прозвучала новость о том, что она не собирается в пансион, я понял: надо сваливать. На той неделе мне полагалось готовиться к вступительным экзаменам, но хоть я и засиживался каждый вечер допоздна, нагонять невыученное было уже поздно. Разумеется, я не настолько туп, как все говорят, я бы учился как надо на случай, если произойдет нечто подобное. Но Глория целую вечность жужжала о чудесах академии Фенвика (пансиона благородных девиц, который ей предстояло посещать), и я просто не принял в расчет то, что сердечный интерес Глории перевесит всё остальное, а ведь Нью-Йорк куда ближе к Принстону и Несравненному Перси, чем Фенвик в Виргинии. А еще, так как я решил уехать из дома в семнадцать, то вбил себе в голову, что пансион в качестве стартовой площадки хуже дома, где я хотя бы порядки знаю. В общем, мне было фиолетово. И разумеется, когда в письме от директора школы пришел результат экзамена, как раз перед нашим отъездом сюда, я был разбит в пух и прах.

\- Вот так, - сказала мама, пряча письмо обратно и даже не пытаясь изобразить расстройство.

Она не одобряла школы для мальчиков. Волосатик сообщил ей, что там высок процент гомосексуалистов, а мама их ой как не любит.

Так что я понял, что здорово пролетел и надо что-то предпринять, чтобы попасть-таки в школу. Поэтому прямо перед отъездом из Нью-Йорка я написал директору и спросил, могу ли я хоть как-то, несмотря на паршивые результаты экзамена, всё же поступить.

Ответ пришел на следующий день после того, как мы столкнулись с Человеком Без Лица, которого, строго говоря, правильней было назвать человеком с половиной лица. Одна половина его лица была, как заметила Глория, кошмарной. Вторая, если на нее посмотреть (а большинство после первого шока не смотрели) осталась в порядке. Его еще прозвали Брюзгой, потому что никто не слышал от него ни одного слова, помимо необходимых, например «Буханку хлеба и полкило кофе, пожалуйста».

В общем, в письме директор ответил, что моя единственная надежда – пересдать экзамен в конце лета, и в таком случае, если я получу хотя бы «хорошо», моя «кандидатура будет пересмотрена».

Разумеется, если бы школа Святого Матвея имела хоть какое-то положение среди подготовительных заведений, шансов бы у меня не было. Как сказала Глория, увидев результат экзамена: «Кому нужна полуграмотная белая кость?»(3)

Но академия (где учились мой дед и несколько двоюродных дедушек) уже несколько десятков лет скатывалась в благородное увядание, так что, несмотря на нового директора, выбирать им не приходилось. В академии Святого Матвея было то, чего не хватало в Андовере, Эксетере, Гротоне, Чоте и других приличных школах. И это была моя единственная надежда.

Я показал маме письмо.

\- Но ты в жизни летом книжку не открыл, Чак. С чего ты решил, что сможешь в этот раз?

\- А если смогу, можно мне попробовать?

\- Ты в полной безопасности, мама, - сказала Глория.

Она сидела за кухонным столом и примеряла новый набор накладных ресниц.

\- Организовать учебу так, чтобы подтянуться с его теперешнего первоклассного уровня до стандарта даже разнесчастной академии Святого Матвея, это для Чака все равно, что гавань переплыть. Хотя, - она подняла ресницы с пола, - учитывая, что мышц в нем больше, чем мозгов, аналогия неудачная. Эй, Чак, ты знаешь, что такое аналогия? – сестрица посмотрела на меня со сладеньким выражением, за которое мне захотелось ее ударить.

Я понимал, что она меня дразнит. А еще знал, что не могу подыскать остроумного ответа. Если остроумные ответы и приходят на ум, то через несколько часов или в три ночи, после того, как я полночи их придумывал. Так что я ее проигнорировал.

\- Мам, ну можно?

Но мама уже была подшофе:

\- Разумеется. Если думаешь, что получится.

К концу недели я понял, что Глория права: один я в жизни не справлюсь. Каждый вечер – обычно за ужином – она интересовалась:

\- Как продвигается учебный процесс, Чак? Ты уже на Цезаре или на Вергилии?

Или.

\- Я с удовольствием помогу тебе с общественными науками.

\- Хорошо, - всегда отвечал я.

Я лгал сквозь зубы и копал могилу самому себе, потому что чем дальше я это повторял, тем меньше становился мой шанс на самом деле получить помощь.

\- Вот и чудненько, - отвечала она, глядя на меня холодными карими глазами. – Ты же действительно можешь, если попытаешься. Жаль только, все эти годы со всеми счетами за обучение ты ни разу не пытался.

Я огрызнулся:

\- Почему бы тебе от меня не отстать? Если хочешь быть главой местных борцов за права женщин, тренируйся на своих дружках, или именно поэтому Стив и Ларри удирают на лето?

Единственное, что у Глории плохо получается (серьезно, список имеется), это краснеть. Румянец на ней похож на тяжелый случай кори.

\- Исходя из шовинизма тупого мужика, который понимает, что из хорошего в нем только мускулатура.

Это ее новое слово – мускулатура.

\- Моя мускулатура чудесно подойдет, чтобы вмазать тебе в лицо, старушка Глори. Позволь продемонстрировать, - и я притворился, что тянусь через стол.

Глория – жуткая трусиха. Она паникует, если ей бросить мяч.

\- Мама, пусть он прекратит! – взвизгнула она.

\- Если уж ты решил учиться, самое время приняться за учебу, - отозвалась мама, загружая посуду в посудомойку. – Это ведь ты собрался в пансион.

Я ушел в комнату и закрыл дверь. Потом уставился на книги, привезенные из Нью-Йорка, те самые, содержание которых должно перекочевать ко мне в голову до того, как я предприму последнюю попытку попасть в школу Святого Матвея. Может, все эти ужасные моралисты правы? Нужно вырабатывать хорошие привычки. Я не привык учиться и не знал, с чего начинать. В Нью-Йорке я ходил в такую школу, которая скорее примет Рози, бегемотиху из зоопарка в Центральном парке, чем потеряет плату за обучение. Кроме того, свободу там давали полнейшую: никакой системы запретов, никаких устаревших методов, куча тестов Роршаха, зато нет экзаменов.

Я не плакал с семи лет. Знают, звучит неправдоподобно. Но это так. Люди, утверждающие, что я ничему себя не посвятил, не знают, о чем говорят. Я пообещал себе не плакать – несмотря ни на что. Поймите, не потому, что решил заделаться эдаким мистером Невозмутимость, а потому что слезы давали маме странную власть надо мной. Ей они нравились. Когда подобное случалось (до того, как мне исполнилось семь), я вдруг оказывался чуть ли не до удушья прижат к ее груди (а Глория смотрела), и после некоторое время мама была очень добра ко мне. Мило, конечно, но за это приходилось расплачиваться. Она чувствовала, что я _принадлежу_ ей, и пока я не отвоевывал себе пространство отвратительным поведением, нельзя было ни сходить в ванную, ни сделать бутерброд, ни пойти на прогулку без того, чтобы она не захотела узнать, куда я собрался, что я собираюсь делать и не нужна ли помощь. Тьфу!

Ну, если совсем-совсем честно, если я не мог не заплакать, то тщательно проверял, что я один и меня не слышно.

Проблема в том, что наш дом на Острове не рассчитан на личное пространство. Так что я сидел на постели, таращился на книги и очень старательно думал о жутко смешных вещах. Например, как Глория падает с ближайших скал в котел с кипящим маслом. Через некоторое время я выключил свет, лег и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Наверное, я уснул, потому что в следующий момент, когда я осознал себя, в небе висела луна, из окна донеслось тихое уютное мурлыканье, а потом на мою кровать кто-то прыгнул.

\- Мокси, - сказал я и обнял гостя.

Мурлыканье превратилось в гулкое раскатистое урчание. Щекой я почувствовал мокрый нос и учуял вонючее дыхание. Бедняга Мокси. С какой стороны не погляди, он был социально неприемлем. Мокси – большой желтый котяра. У него полтора уха, проплешины на месте выдранных в бесчисленных боях клоков шерсти и шрамы по всей морде, из-за чего выражение ее определенно зловещее.

Он был тощим котенком, когда я нашел его три года назад.

Естественно, из-за маминой аллергии я не мог взять его к себе и увезти в Нью-Йорк. Зиму Мокси живет охотой и подачками. Я просил кое-кого из жителей деревни подкармливать его, предлагал им деньги (когда не сомневался, что они не обидятся) или помогал летом с работой. Думаю, они так и делали. В смысле, кормили его. Или кто-то другой кормил. Потому что каждый год первым делом я его ищу, и он никогда не пропускает наш приезд. Иногда в первые три ночи он после темноты пробирается через крышу гаража к моему окну. Он достаточно умен для того, чтобы не подходить к двери днем. Не говоря уж об аллергии, мама его ненавидит. Два года назад она предложила мне официально взять кота к себе, если я соглашусь, чтобы его кастрировали. Но я знал, что это просто часть маминого большого плана по приручению и одомашниванию мужчин, и отказался. В итоге мама подчеркнуто игнорирует всех рыжеватых котят в окрестностях гавани, а их с каждым годом всё больше.

\- Не пускай это животное в дом, Чарльз, - не забывает повторять она. – Он воняет, и у него дурные манеры.

Всё так.

\- Мокси, - пробормотал я в грязную шерсть.

Он замурчал еще громче и вытянулся всем длинным, покрытым боевыми шрамами телом рядом со мной. Насчет одной вещи мама была права: он вонял. Не хуже скунса. Но я – единственное существо среди животных и людей, которое он любит, и это полностью взаимно. Единственная причина, по которой я с утра заправляю постель (что в иное время считаю уступкой женскому шовинистическому империализму), это чтобы мама не догадалась, что он был здесь. Если оставить кровать не застеленной, она догадается сразу же, как зайдет в комнату.

Я тихо и сбивчиво рассказывал обо всем Мокси, а он то мурчал, то хрипел (думаю, у него искривленная перегородка, а может, кто-то из неудачливых соперников врезал ему в нос). Стены в нашем доме тонкие, так что я не удивился, когда рано утром дверь открылась, и появилась толстенькая фигурка Мег.

\- Чего тебе? – грубо спросил я.

Мег смотрела на нас. Мокси поднял голову. Мурчание смолкло. Он не издал ни звука, не двинул ни единым мускулом, но я знал, что он наблюдает каждой шерстинкой, каждым сухожилием. Мег он терпел. Если бы зашли Глория или мама, он бы издал забавный скрежещущий рык и одним прыжком махнул в окно. Должен сказать, что Мег, хоть и помешана на зверях, вовсе не завидует, в отличие от многих энтузиастов. Они чего-то обижаются, если каждое встреченное живое существо не прыгает им на колени. Мег просто стояла там, и кудрявые волосы делали её похожей на маленького толстенького святого с нимбом.

\- Насчет твоей академии, - проговорила она.

\- А что с ней?

\- Одному тебе никак не справиться.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы велеть ей придержать свои гениальные умозаключения при себе, но не успел я ничего сказать, как она продолжала:

\- Нет смысла вставать на дыбы, намного лучше принять правду и плясать от нее.

Нет, серьезно, гадкая девчонка заговорила, как один из пяти психоаналитиков в моей школе. Я снова открыл рот, чтобы её осадить, но тут сообразил, что сам думал точно так же перед сном. Я смог лишь выдавить:

\- И что с того?

\- А то, что по слухам Брюзга был когда-то учителем. Может, он тебя подтянет.

\- Ты издеваешься.

\- Почему это?

Я лежал в полутьме и думал. А действительно, почему? Слухов о Брюзге – он же Человек Без Лица, он же Джастин МакЛеод – ходило предостаточно.

В нашем небольшом поселке все знают друг о друге практически всё. Единственным исключением был МакЛеод, который жил сам по себе в старом доме на материковой стороне маленького полуострова, не дающего нашему Острову стать настоящим островом. Разумеется, это сделало из него неиссякаемый источник сплетен. По одной теории он отсидел в тюрьме. По другой работал в ЦРУ, и его закидал зажигательными бомбами двойной, тройной, а то и четверной агент. Еще ходил слух, что он знаменитый физик, который живет инкогнито, потому что повредил лицо в результате неудачного эксперимента. Ну и тот слух про машину.

Никто не принимал эти слухи всерьез, но делать было нечего, и все лето истории плодились и множились. Парочка ребят пробрались к его дому, чтобы выведать что-нибудь, но их прогнала громадная собака размером с лошадь и с самыми убийственными намерениями. Намек все поняли: он не желал компании. Так что мы оставили его в покое.

И вот заявилась Мег с совершенно заурядной идеей о том, что он учитель.

\- Что ж, - сказала она из-за дверей. – Попытка не пытка. В самом худшем случае тебя порвет на куски его собака.

\- Ну спасибо.

Я так и не уснул. Мокси расслабился, заурчал и даже вздремнул. Но вот стало светлее, загомонили птицы, и он явно задумался о завтраке. Плюс никогда неизвестно, когда поднимется Враг (мама или Глория) и начнет посылать в его сторону недружелюбные флюиды. Гортанно мяукнув на прощание и потершись своей головой о мою, он собрал неряшливое тело в кучку, скакнул к окну и исчез.

 

 **Примечания переводчика** :

 **1** Барри «Откидное Сиденье» Рамболт. Непереводимая игра слов: Rumbolt и rumble  <seat> созвучны.

 **2** Роберт Брюс - король Шотландии в 14 веке, организатор обороны страны в начальный период войны за независимость против Англии; Кадваладр – в 7 веке король Гвинеда, кельтского государства в Уэльсе; Канут (Кнуд Великий) – в 10-11 вв. король Дании, Англии и Норвегии.

 **3** Белая кость – так называют американцев англосаксонского происхождения и протестантского вероисповедания.


	2. Глава 2

Я раздумывал над предложением Мег весь день, шатаясь в окрестностях причала и гавани.

\- Не учится сегодня? – поинтересовалась Глория, когда после завтрака я направился не наверх, а к двери.

\- Взял выходной.

Да какое ей дело?

\- Уже так далеко продвинулся? – выражение ее лица напомнило мне морду Мокси, когда он наблюдает за птицами.

\- Глория, оставь его в покое, - сказала мама, которая стояла у плиты и переворачивала бекон на сковородке.

Я ждал, стоя у двери. Бьюсь об заклад, что-то тут нечисто. Когда мама становится на мою сторону, за этим обычно следует что-то, что мне не нравится. И я не ошибся.

\- Чарльз, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю, когда этот грязный бродячий кот залазит к тебе в комнату и в кровать. Он весь дом завоняет.

Откуда она узнала?

Я бросил яростный взгляд на Мег, но она, даже не оторвавшись от кучи хлопьев в своей миске, покачала головой. И я знал, что хоть Мег и бывает иногда несносной, стучать на меня не станет.

А вот Глория ковыряла яичницу-болтунью с таким видом, будто была героиней этой идиотской истории про принцессу на горошине, которую мама читала нам, когда мы были маленькими. Думаю, от той девчонки Глория и переняла свою натуру.

\- Спасибо, - сказал я, глядя на нее в упор.

\- А ты не думал, - томно отозвалась она, - что твой кошачий приятель кишит паразитами? Когда весь дом в его шерсти, их почти невооруженным глазом видно.

Так как Мокси топорщит хвост и выгибает спину каждый раз, когда видит Глорию, не думаю, что грызущие ее паразиты (простите за каламбур) принадлежат именно Мокси.

\- Да, но он так хорошо разбирается в людях, - сказал я, в кои-то веки довольный собой. – К тому же, я думал, ты увлекаешься природой и экологией…или увлекалась до того, как Стив решил, что способен прожить и без тебя?

Лицо Глории приобрело психоделический розовый оттенок:

\- Ах ты крысеныш. Ну погоди. Мааам…

Но я уже выскочил за дверь и сбежал с веранды. Такие разговоры происходят почти столько, сколько я себя помню, и мне хотелось оказаться подальше.

Нынешним летом детей моего возраста здесь было немного. Некоторые мои прошлогодние приятели уехали на лето в лагерь или еще куда-нибудь, а мой лучший друг Джоуи Родман, с которым я хожу в одну школу, еще не вернулся из Европы, где родители насильно пичкают его культурой в надежде повысить его интеллект. Это и свело нас вместе – ай-кью. Если уж на то пошло, Джоуи пришлось еще хуже. Как он говорит, если ты еврей с посредственным ай-кью, чувак, ты действительно попал. По мнению его семьи хуже только обращение в христианство. Но Джоуи не было рядом, когда он был мне особенно нужен, так что я обменялся парой оскорблений с несколькими пацанами, откачивающими воду из маленькой лодки, и побрел вдоль гавани, бросая камешки и обдумывая слова Мег.

После нескольких ужасных часов, чуть сглаженных только четырьмя хот-догами, гамбургером и мороженым в рожке, которое я покупал каждый раз, заходя в деревушку, я пришел к выводу, что всё можно подытожить одним вопросом: «Если нет, что тогда?» А тогда мне придется последующие три-четыре года жить в пятикомнатной квартире в Нью-Йорке с омерзительной старшей сестрой, которая постоянно меня критикует, вынуждает пробираться сквозь лес мокрых чулок и нижнего белья каждый раз, когда я хочу принять душ, и откапывать свою зубную щетку в мешанине накладных ресниц, прядок искусственных волос, косметики и знать не желаю, чего еще. А если я пожалуюсь, мама встанет на сторону Глории. Ничто так не принижает чувство собственного достоинства, как проживание на маленькой территории с толпой женщин. Вот поэтому, гадая, каково это, когда тебя съедает собака-человеконенавистница, я отправился искать Джастина МакЛеода.

Путь был довольно долгим и большей частью в гору. Я думал то о Брюзге, то о его собаке, и бабочки у меня в животе грозили стать летучими мышами, поэтому, чтобы занять мысли, я постарался вспомнить всё, что знаю о Джастине МакЛеоде. Это было нетрудно. Ответ получился простым: полный ноль. Если суммировать все данные, получалось следующее.

Он поселился в доме на скале примерно двенадцать лет назад. Иногда он закрывал дом и уезжал. Но не часто.

Он жил там один с чудовищной собакой, а значит, каждый, кто под каким-нибудь предлогом пытался заглянуть к нему и что-нибудь разнюхать, отправлялся прямиком за ворота. Можно добавить, что собака по слухам пожирала маленьких детей, но я отмел этот факт как не вполне правдоподобный. Впрочем, мысли о собаке меня угнетали, и я переключился на другие.

 

Несмотря на крайне занятные теории о том, как он заполучил свое уродство, и о его прошлом в целом, единственное надежное доказательство его профессиональной активности состояло в том, что он получал письма и посылки из какого-то издательства в Нью-Йорке. На некоторых письмах были окошечки, и, похоже, внутри виднелись чеки.

Не знаю точно, откуда это стало известно. Начальница почтового отделения – железная леди, которая явно считает свою работу призванием свыше. Она выглядит так, будто мечтает, чтобы агенты коммунистов нацелились на ее ногти раскаленными щипцами, потому что тогда она сможет героически отказаться выдать, кто в деревне какую почту получает. Но всё же кто-то проговорился, и появилась довольно правдоподобная, как бы оно ни было на самом деле, версия, что МакЛеод – писатель.

Проблема лишь в том, что никто никогда не видел его фамилии ни на одной книге. И это дало ход гипотезе (да простят меня за одно из выпендрежных словечек Глории), что он пишет порнографию под псевдонимом.

Едва появилась такая теория, как все (в смысле, все молодые люди) бросились в наш книжный магазин, а потом, когда стало ясно, что попытка не удалась, в магазин в ближайшем городке на континенте, чтобы скупить всё порно, пролистать его и отыскать то, что в детективных романах называют документальным доказательством. Но нашли они только унылые перепечатанные книжонки в мягких обложках. Никакого жесткого порно. Потом, однако, Джоуи заметил (его отец вращается в издательском деле), что вряд ли можно найти что-то подобное в нашей отсталой и консервативной части страны.

Все эти размышления не привели меня никуда, кроме как – буквально – к месту назначения.

Дом МакЛеода стоит на вершине скалы несколькими километрами севернее от гавани, и нужно сделать большой крюк, чтобы добраться до ворот – единственной прорехи в каменной стене, выстроенной некогда каким-то не жалующим людей уроженцем Новой Англии. За воротами видны заросли сосняка и вьющаяся между ними тропинка. Дом не виден с дороги, и всё выглядит довольно безрадостно.

Знака «Осторожно, злая собака» не было, но я несколько минут помедлил и, кажется, не зря, потому что послышался шум двигателя, и на тропе показалась стародревняя, но все еще красивая иномарка. Он вышел и собрался открывать ворота. Я пожалел, что не попытался произвести хорошее впечатление и не открыл ворота сам. Но как обычно, соображал я не слишком быстро. Он здоровенный, поэтому успел дойти до ворот прежде, чем идея оформилась у меня в мозгу. Потом, открывая ворота, он посмотрел в мою сторону, и меня словно холодным ветром обдало.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - сказал он. Он сказал: - Держись от меня подальше.

Всё, что я хотел сказать, включая описание моей проблемы, мигом вылетело из головы. Хотя бы потому, что я увидел его лицо ближе, чем когда-либо. И зрелище было не для слабонервных. Стеклянисто блестящее сырое мясо почти на пол-лица, перекинувшееся и на нос. Я просто таращился, потом оторвал взгляд с таким трудом, будто мои глаза превратились в присоски, посмотрел вниз, в сторону, вверх, куда угодно, лишь бы не на него, пошаркал ногами, будто деревенщина, и прозаикался:

\- Я…я с-слышал, что вы были у-учителем…когда-то.

Молчание.

\- И что?

Изучая взглядом ближайшую сосну, я промямлил:

\- Я хотел спросить, не могли бы вы п-подтянуть меня. Мне н-надо сдать вступительный экзамен.

\- Нет. Определенно нет.

Он залез в машину и выехал из ворот.

Когда он исчез, я осознал, как сильно облажался. Если честно, может, даже всплакнул. Простоял некоторое время, прижавшись локтями к каменной стене. Вернуться домой я не мог. Просто не мог. Через некоторое время я сел спиной к стене. Ну почему я вечно всё порчу? Почему ничего никогда нормально не получается?

Я понимал, что становится всё темнее и холоднее. Я сидел лицом к востоку, и небо серело. Ветер свистел и шелестел в кронах сосен. На мне были только свободная толстовка и джинсы, и я начал понимать, что трава не такая уж и сухая. Но я не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Я опоздал на ужин. Меня не было дома целый день, и если я опаздывал на ужин, приходилось пройти через всё самое мне ненавистное.

«Как ты можешь быть таким безрассудным?»

«Как ты можешь быть таким безответственным?»

Или чтобы уже совсем добить:

«На самом деле, Чак, ты просто заботишься только о себе…ты меня не любишь».

Потом мама разражается слезами, а мне хочется сдохнуть.

Наконец, стемнело, но я по-прежнему не мог сдвинуться с места. Подтянув колени к груди, я положил на них голову. Бедная старая третьесортная академия Святого Матвея казалась растаявшим золотым сном.

А потом я просто исчез. Выключил всё. Ничто не имеет значения. Со мной иногда такое случается. Рано или поздно я выхожу из этого состояния или что-то выводит меня, но некоторое время меня здесь нет, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Хотя, если с вами подобного не приключалось, вы не понимаете. Но именно это заставляет всех пятерых школьных психоаналитиков периодически суетиться и пытаться чем-то помочь. Когда я, наконец, возвращаюсь, они все еще скачут вокруг и издают звуки, что довольно забавно. Но до этого всё происходит в другой галактике, так что какая разница?

Я поднял голову и увидел свет от фар на воротах. Я даже не услышал шума мотора, но МакЛеод со своей машиной снова были здесь. Я наблюдал, как он разводит створки, но потом вместо того, чтобы вернуться в машину, он подошел ко мне.

\- Почему ты не пошел домой? – резко спросил он.

Что я мог ответить? В мыслях было пусто. Поэтому я не ответил ничего и просто сидел, как дурачок.

\- Подъем!

Я встал, но после долгого сидения пошатнулся. Джинсы мои там, где они касались травы, были влажные. Холодный вечерний ветер дул, не прекращая. Я промерз до костей и понимал, что нужно идти домой и принять горячую ванну, если я не хочу подхватить одну из тех простуд, на которые так богата эта местность.

\- Где ты живешь?

\- Н-на д-другой с-стороне г-гавани.

На этот раз я не заикался, просто зубы стучали.

\- Ты в курсе, что пробыл здесь почти четыре часа? Что ты делал?

Когда я не ответил, он грубо схватил меня за руку и потащил к машине.

\- Залезай.

Вместо того, чтобы развернуться и увезти меня на Остров, он повел машину через ворота и по тропе, не остановившись, чтобы их закрыть. Ясное дело, Собака Баскервиллей с лаем бросилась навстречу, будто заждалась ужина, а именно меня.

\- Всё нормально, Мики. Заткнись!

Мики. Это все равно, что назвать бенгальского тигра Обнимашка.

\- Вылазь, - МакЛеод, перегнувшись через меня, толкнул дверь.

Другой альтернативы не предвиделось. Я могу быть довольно смелым, тем более один выход загораживал МакЛеод, а с другой стороны Внезапная Смерть сунула громадную морду в окно, так что выбирать было не из чего.

\- Вперед, - подбодрил МакЛеод. – Он тебя не тронет. По крайней мере, пока ты со мной.

Я вышел. Мики попятился, и снова раздался его ужасающий лай. Я зажмурился.

\- Сидеть! – сказал МакЛеод.

Когда я открыл глаза, Мики сидел на задних лапах: его голова приходилась вровень с моим плечом, а вывалившийся язык напоминал разделочную доску.

\- Ты идешь? – МакЛеод стоял около открытой двери.

Позже мама или кто-нибудь другой еще долго спрашивали меня, какой дом внутри. Здесь – по крайней мере, насколько все помнили – никто не бывал. Все только знали, что он принадлежал одной семье порядочно времени, но никому из ныне живущих в деревне не случалось сюда попасть. Не знаю, что они ожидали увидеть. Логово Дракулы? Паутину на потолке?

По-любому, тем вечером я был не в том состоянии, чтобы осматривать дом.

\- Иди прямо в ту дверь в конце коридора, - велел МакЛеод, когда я ввалился на порог. – Свет включен. Я приду через минуту.

Дверь привела в коридор поменьше, а потом в кухню. Это была большая комната с каменным полом и низким потолком. Со стропил свисала, давая желтоватый свет, старомодная лампа. Под окном размещалась раковина, посредине большой стол и стул. С другой стороны тянулась допотопная чугунная плита с открытой решеткой. Я прислонился к ней, прижавшись задом к теплой поверхности, когда дверь распахнулась, и в кухню ворвалась собака. Увидев меня, она остановилась. В горле ее зарождалось басовитое рычание. Я замер на месте. Вслед за псом появился МакЛеод со стаканом с какой-то золотистой жидкостью.

\- Тихо! – сказал он Мики, а мне сказал: - Выпей, - и протянул стакан.

Я подчинился, и напиток обжег мне горло.

\- Теперь поднимайся по лестнице, наверху будет ванная. Я налил горячей воды. Залезай и сиди, пока не согреешься. Потом вытрешься и наденешь одежду, которая там лежит. Она тебе велика, но другой у меня нет. Потом спустишься сюда. Пошел!

Я не спорил – то ли из-за того, что разомлел от напитка, то ли потому, что слишком замерз, то ли было что-то эдакое в его голосе.

Вернулся я минут через двадцать – сухой, обогревшийся и довольно сонный. Синий свитер болтался на мне, как на вешалке, штаны пришлось сильно подвернуть и перетянуть ремнем, но должно быть, МакЛеод оказался худее, чем мне казалось, потому что не так уж они и висели. Собственную промокшую одежду я нес в руках.

Он стоял около раковины, глядя в окно на раскинувшееся внизу море, в профиль ко мне, и в неярком свете его уродство было не так уж заметно. Что бы ни случилось с его лицом, кости оно не затронуло: у него был нос с легкой горбинкой, высокий лоб и крепкая челюсть. Но вот он повернулся и снова стал Квазимодо: половина лица была не просто жуткого красного цвета, но еще и сплошь изборождена шрамами, словно карта рельефа.

\- Всё нормально? – спросил он.

Я кивнул:

\- Да, спасибо.

\- На столе чай. Пей.

Я терпеть не мог, когда мне приказывают, но сейчас протестовать не стал. Чай был горячий, сладкий, крепкий и с молоком. В целом, он был хорош на вкус, и в голове у меня немного прояснилось. Я вспомнил, зачем пришел.

\- Одежду можешь оставить в магазине, - сказал он. – Заберу ее в следующий раз. А теперь я отвезу тебя домой.

\- Послушайте, насчет учебы… - в отчаянии заикнулся я.

\- Я сказал, нет, - он приглушил свет и направился к двери.

То, что я принял за каменную фигуру у камина, поднялось и превратилось в Мики. Ничего не поделаешь. Я прошел вслед за ними через дом и вышел на улицу. Мики остался на ступенях, а мы с МакЛеодом сели в машину.

Мы ехали по горной дороге, далеко внизу простиралось море, виднелись огни деревни. Мы как раз объезжали гавань, когда я ляпнул вещь, глупую даже для меня.

\- Я могу заплатить, - предложил я. – Папа оставил мне деньги, и скопил я довольно много. Могу всё отдать вам. Там больше трех тысяч долларов.

\- Мне не нужны твои деньги.

Голос его прозвучал совершенно обыденно, но мне всё равно стало стыдно.

\- Я…я сказал что-то не то?

\- Не знаю. А ты? Хотел сказать что-то не то?

\- Нет. Честно. Просто… - горло сдавило.

Как объяснить маме, не говоря уж о Глории, что угол, в который меня загнали, становится всё меньше и меньше? А Глория пробудет дома всю следующую зиму, и еще одну, и еще…  Как мне это объяснить?

Была б на моем месте девчонка, тут бы и расплакалась. И на минуту, всего лишь на одну минуту, я захотел суметь заплакать, чтобы смыть давящее и жгучее ощущение внутри, которое давило и жгло всё сильнее. Но я не мог. Опустив окно, чтобы ветер остудил лицо, я уставился на бегущую стену деревьев.

Через минуту МакЛеод спросил:

\- Что за экзамен?

\- В академию Святого Матвея.

\- И чего тебе так важно туда попасть?

Когда я шел к его дому, то подробно обдумал всё, что буду рассказывать. Тут бы сама Могила Гранта(1) расчувствовалась. А сейчас из-за выпитого бренди или виски всё безнадежно перепуталось. Я попытался заново подобрать мужественные откровенные фразы, подготовленные на этот случай. Безуспешно.

\- Ну? – раздраженно поторопил он.

Я понимал, что надо что-то сказать, хотя и не думал, что у него есть хоть малейшее намерение передумать. Он подумает, разумеется, что всё это шутка, чепуха. Но что мне еще делать? Я набрал побольше воздуха.

\- Потому что меня достало жить в одном доме с тремя женщинами – мамой и двумя сестрами, особенно если они умнее и учатся только на отлично…сестры, в смысле. Я думал, Глория, моя старшая сестра, которая… Ну, короче, она собиралась в пансион. А теперь передумала. Она собирается пробыть дома всю зиму, и в следующем году тоже, и в послеследующем. Издевается надо мной. Критикует. Высмеивает всё, что я делаю. Когда мне исполнится семнадцать, я собираюсь в военно-воздушные силы. Но это будет только через три года, и я не дотерплю.

\- Понятно. Как тебя зовут?

\- Чарльз Норштадт.

Мы выехали на полуостров и свернули направо, на дорогу, которая огибала гавань и проходила на другой стороне мимо нашего дома.

\- Хорошо, я буду тебя учить. Но тебе придется работать по-моему, а значит, будет тяжело. Ты, должно быть, уже сдавал этот экзамен, ведь школа Святого Матвея не разрешает переэкзаменовку без необходимости. Я так понимаю, ты провалился?

\- Да, - прошептал я, придя в ужас при мысли, что он снова передумает.

\- А ты учил?

\- Нет.

\- Почему нет, если так туда рвешься?

Я снова рассказал про Глорию и ее переменившиеся планы.

\- Не особенно дальновидно, а?

\- Да, - хоть я и боялся, что он передумает, но надо было прояснить одну вещь с самого начала. – Я не особенно умный. По крайней мере, не настолько, как мои сестры.

\- Кто тебе это сказал?

\- Да все практически…и потом, в школе тесты проводят.

\- В какой ты школе учишься?

Я сказал. Он не стал комментировать.

\- Кстати, где ты живешь?

\- Первый дом со стороны суши после лодочного причала.

Он остановил машину рядом с моим домом:

\- Хорошо. Завтра у меня дома в восемь. Каждое утро пять дней в неделю я буду учить тебя по три часа плюс задавать достаточно, чтобы хватило еще на три часа. Получается, шесть часов в день, хоть у тебя и каникулы. Легко не будет. Но если я хоть раз выясню, что ты не выполнил работу, можешь больше не приходить. Уверен, что оно того стоит?

Кажется, с моим обычным «везением» я выкопал себе очередного Гитлера. Подавив желание сказать «Зиг хайль!» и выбросить руку, как в фильмах, я ответил:

\- Да. Сэр.

Я уже понимал, что лето нас ожидает веселенькое – и его, и меня. Вот только я ему был не нужен. Это он мне нужен. И мы оба это знали. Да еще мне придется смотреть на него три часа в день пять дней в неделю. Знаю, очень нехорошо так говорить – это словно не хотеть быть замеченным в компании инвалида. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хуже может быть только перспектива еще три года терпеть рядом Глорию.

\- Где ты был? – спросила мама, когда я вошел в кухню через заднюю дверь. – Ты хоть в курсе, который час?

\- Девять, - ответил я, хоть прекрасно знал, что десять уже пробило, и попытался как можно быстрее пересечь комнату.

\- Половина одиннадцатого. И не выходи из комнаты, когда я с тобой разговариваю. Ты ужинал?

\- Да, - соврал я, продолжая двигаться к лестнице.

\- Где?

Я лихорадочно соображал, потому что до этого не думал, что захочу утаить наш договор с МакЛеодом. Но такое ощущение, что решение это пришло само по себе, и теперь осталось только объяснить, почему я заявился домой так поздно и в чужой одежде. Свою я по пути развесил на заднем дворе.

\- А чья это одежда? – будто прочитав мои мысли, поинтересовалась Глория.

\- Пита Лансинга. Барни одолжил мне ее, потому что я свалился с пристани.

Барни – младший брат Пита. Пит во Вьетнаме, так что расспросить его нельзя, а Барни будет косить под дурачка. Тем более, со дня на день он должен отправиться в лагерь.

\- Ты бы поосторожнее, - сказала мама. – Ты мог удариться головой об камень и серьезно пострадать. Тут же не Флорида или Лонг-Айленд, где на дне только песок.

\- Было бы в той голове чему страдать, - протянула Глория, словно какая старая героиня Бетт Дэвис(2) и внимательно взглянула на штаны МакЛеода. – Не знала, что Пит такой высокий. Да и в свитер можно двоих таких, как он, вместить.

\- Может, он просто вдали от тебя поздоровел, - к моему изумлению вмешалась Мег.

Она сидела за столом с книгой, пила солодовое молоко и таскала из коробки шоколадное печенье. И правда, Пит Лансинг, кажется, как-то подбивал клинья к Глории, как и другие старшие парни. Но никто из них надолго не задержался. Одна из причин, почему Глория такая кислая. Или, может, наоборот.

\- А ты жри больше, - отозвалась Глория, - и к тебе вообще ни один парень не подойдет.

Мег взяла очередное печенье, но я видел, что щеки у нее покраснели.

Долг платежом красен.

\- Может, у нее и не будет так много парней, как у тебя, - многозначительно проговорил я, - но бьюсь об заклад, если она кому-то понравится, то будет нравиться и дальше. И потом, вес можно сбросить, а вот с врожденным мерзким характером ничего не поделаешь.

Когда Глория выходит из себя, она не краснеет, как Мег. Она бледнеет. Так вот, минуту Глория была похожа на обезжиренное молоко. Потом встала.

\- Дай-ка взглянуть на ярлычок на этих штанах, - она быстро протянула ко мне руку.

Что ж, довольно умно с ее стороны. Пит очень привередничал в отношении джинсов, которые называл левисами. Ему подходили только настоящие ковбойские. Свои джинсы он привез из Джексона, Вайоминг, где работал на ранчо каждое лето, пока его не забрали в армию. Не знаю, откуда МакЛеод взял те, что я сейчас носил, но шанс, что они оттуда же, был нулевой.

На столе лежала линейка, не знаю уж, почему. Но сейчас она манила меня, словно змей в райском саду, и, разумеется, я схватил линейку и ударил Глорию по протянутой руке. Наверное, получилось сильнее, чем я рассчитывал…

В общем, единственное, что я могу сказать: все живо отвлеклись от вопроса, где я был и что там делал.

Мама читала мне нотацию добрых полчаса, промывая Глории руку и промокая кровь. Тонкий край стальной линейки рассек ей ладонь, и не было никакого смысла в попытках объяснить, что я не нарочно. Глория всхлипывала, будто ее ударили по меньшей мере ножом; мама распространялась о моем опасном характере, и что этот характер сделал с моим отцом… Разве меня кто-нибудь услышал?

\- Извинись перед Глорией, слышишь? – сказала мама, как только я снова попытался пробраться к лестнице. – Иначе мы будет сидеть в твоей комнате, пока не извинишься.

Мне бы огрызнуться «Ну и сидите!». Но мама рано поняла, что только эта угроза со мной и работает. Вся остальная часть дома (или квартиры в Нью-Йорке) принадлежала им. Моя комната была только моей, и я платил необходимую цену – извинение, обычно – чтобы так оно дальше и оставалось. Я развернулся и подошел поближе.

\- Мне жаль, - солгал я сквозь зубы, скрестив за спиной пальцы.

А про себя подумал: «Надеюсь, ты подхватишь столбняк и сдохнешь». А потом меня вдруг охватил какой-то сверхъестественный страх. «Господи, я не хотел, - быстро передумал я. – Пожалуйста, не слушай меня. Я не хочу этого на своей совести».

В самый разгар того, что Волосатик называет «буря и натиск»(3) в комнату вошел старый Барри Откидное Сиденье.

\- Здорово, - сказал он, будто стоял ранний вечер и все сидели тут, излучая свет и благодушие.

\- Привет, - отозвалась Мег.

\- Привет, солнышко.

Мег обожает Барри. Почему, я без понятия, если только они оба не состоят в обществе страдальцев. Они оба страдают лишним весом. Мег подарила Барри широкую и, несмотря на брекеты и застрявшие крошки от печенья, ослепительную улыбку. Тот широко улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Что тут творится?

Если учесть, что по всему столу был разбросан пластырь, дезинфицирующим средством воняло, как в больнице, а залитая слезами Глория выглядела, словно жертва изнасилования, я его вопрос понимаю. Но задать такой вопрос было все равно, что курок спустить: Глория Поверженная, надо думать, только этого и ждала. Так как не мог ничего сказать в свое оправдание, она подсела на любимого конька.

\- Надо уже что-то делать с его приступами паранойи. С его наследственностью и отцом…

Я скрылся у себя в комнате, едва удержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Глория, ябеда, знает, куда пнуть побольнее – вот почему, помимо прочего, ее так все обожают.

Я пнул мусорную корзину и стоял, глядя, как бумага, конфетные фантики и арахисовая шелуха усыпают, отлетев от стен, лоскутный коврик, и думал о том, как же всё до невозможности паршиво. Шесть часов работы в день, Гиммлер(4) МакЛеод, а если всё получится – захудалый пансион, где, наверное, гоняют строевым шагом в церковь по шесть раз на дню.

«Но ты сам этого хотел», - сказал предательский голос, который оживает каждый раз, стоит мне начать упиваться жалостью к себе.

* * *

Ночью я утвердился в своем решении не рассказывать маме и Глории о том, что меня будет учить МакЛеод. Хотя Мег рассказать можно: все-таки, это ее идея. Но больше никому, потому что в таком дачном поселке, как наш, всё сказанное тебе же через сутки и вернется. Не знаю, почему я так шифровался, помимо очевидной причины, что Глория, обнаружив что-то для меня важное, при малейшей возможности всегда всё портит.

Можно подумать, учитывая наши с ней отношения, Глория была бы счастлива, если б я уехал в школу, а она осталась. Но это не так. Я только понял, что тут дело во власти. Однажды, давно, когда Глория снова взялась за своё, я спросил у мамы:

\- Почему она так со мной поступает? В смысле…что я ей сделал?

Мама тогда гладила. Кажется, мы в то время были здесь, на Острове. Я точно помню, что она носила шорты и длинную розовую рубашку, оставшуюся после одного из мужей. С распущенными темными волосами мама выглядела даже младше Глории…скорее, как Мег после удачной диеты. В общем, еще с минуту она продолжала гладить, а потом ответила:

\- Ты родился, Чарльз, вот что ты ей сделал.

\- Но я не виноват.

\- Не виноват. Но когда ей было три, а ты родился именно тогда, она этого не знала. Она знала только, что появился кто-то, кто забрал у нее не только мое внимание, но и новехонького отчима, с которым она уже заигрывала.

\- Но она ненавидела моего отца. Она вечно твердит мне, каким придурком он был…как и ты.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда я испытывал любопытное ощущение, что вот-вот случится что-то, что прояснит всё, что между мной и мамой происходит. Но оно быстро ушло. С минуту мама выглядела ужасно расстроенной…прямо-таки пораженной. Когда она вот так вот выглядит, на меня находит странное желание защитить ее, и мне пришлось сдерживаться и вспомнить, что если я поддамся, ворота откроются и захлопнутся за мной. Так что я стиснул зубы и ничего не сказал.

\- Чарльз…я не имела в виду… Я не хотела…

Я хотел сказать ей, что всё нормально и что я ничего такого не имел в виду. (Не имел в виду чего? Я сам не знал, но какая разница?). Я хотел поцеловать ее в щеку и сказать, что я обо всём позабочусь. Да, правда. Невероятно, но я хотел. Я помню это очень хорошо… А потом открылась дверь, и вошла Глория. Мамино лицо словно закрылось. Она отвернулась и подобрала очередную одежку, а когда снова повернулась, то лишь сказала:

\- Мы не всегда так к нему относимся.

Мы. Внезапно мама и Глория снова стали одной командой. Они были на одной стороне, а мы с папой на другой, и обе стороны никогда не встретятся и бла-бла-бла. Только это не совсем честно, потому что я папу едва помню. Помню большого человека со светлыми, как у меня, волосами, и его улыбку, и как он посадил меня себе на плечи, и высота казалась невероятной. Позади него было море. Я помню больше ощущения, чем картинку. Ощущение счастья. Как будто всё было взаимосвязано, и всё имело значение.

В общем, даже если не брать в расчет мою поехавшую крышей сестрицу, распространяться о дружеских встречах с Человеком Без Лица не стоило. Люди держались в отношении него подозрительно, а мама консервативна. Она не любит, когда кто-то вытворяет что-то необычное. А МакЛеод определенно относится к необычному.

Мое отсутствие не вызовет тревоги, потому что я всегда убегаю к ребятам в гавани, когда все еще спят. И чаще всего не возвращаюсь до ужина. Так что тут проблем не возникнет. Всё безупречно. Теперь всё, что остается сделать, перетащить к МакЛеоду привезенные из дома книги, а их куча.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** Могила Гранта **–** национальный мемориал генерала Гражданской войны Улиссеса Гранта.

 **2** Бетт Дэвис – американская актриса.

 **3** Буря и натиск - период в истории немецкой литературы, связанный с отказом от культа разума в пользу предельной эмоциональности и описания крайних проявлений индивидуализма.

 **4** Генрих Гиммлер - один из главных политических и военных деятелей Третьего рейха.


	3. Глава 3

Весь в поту, я подошел к воротам МакЛеода к половине восьмого, притянув свои книги в двух больших пакетах, украденных из кухни – по пути время от времени пришлось отдыхать. Чуточку отдышавшись, я открыл ворота и направился по тропе. Ясное дело, раздался знакомый леденящий душу рёв, и из-за поворота выскочил мой лучший друг Мики. Я застыл.

\- Мики хороший, - пробормотал я в надежде подлизаться.

Огромная зверюга кинулась ко мне. Я зажмурился. Тишина. Судя по колотящемуся сердцу, я был еще жив. Очень медленно я открыл глаза: Мики сидел совсем близко, вывалив язык, поставив торчком уши и наклонив голову. Метрах в двадцати от него я увидел МакЛеода. На лошади.

\- Ты рано.

\- Ага.

\- Сумки зачем?

\- Школьные книжки.

\- Не надо было приносить, я тебе другие дам.

«Ну спасибочки, что предупредил», - подумал я.

Лошадь МакЛеода явно нервничала: постоянно мотала головой, то вскидывала ее, то опускала, что казалось странным, если учесть, что поводья он не натягивал. Я посмотрел, не носит ли МакЛеод шпоры (он бы вполне мог), но шпор не оказалось. Лошадь была удивительно красива: золотисто-гнедой масти.

Второй моей любовью после самолетов были лошади.

\- Почему он так беспокоится? Ваш конь?

\- Потому что ты здесь стоишь. Он не любит чужаков. Иди в дом.

Ну точно псих. Я потащил пакеты под уклон градусов в девяносто. Ну…минимум сорок пять. Я занимался верховой ездой при всякой возможности, и по моим наблюдениям именно всадник заставляет лошадь нервничать, а не какой-нибудь безобидный прохожий, которому, к тому же, угрожает лучший друг человека Мики.

Через несколько минут я вышел из очередной рощицы и сейчас, при дневном свете, в полной мере разглядел мыс, на котором стоял дом, и это было что-то. Вид, по крайней мере. Вид от дома открывался прямо на Атлантический океан, который нынче утром под ранним солнцем казался прозрачно-пурпурным, чуть размытым на горизонте. Вершина скалы с того места, где я стоял, словно наполовину уходила в небо. Не было видно ничего: ни камней, ни полуострова, ни гавани, ни деревни, которая, как я знал, находилась справа. Между мной и домом пролегала широкая полоса, поросшая травой и кое-где искривленными, наклонившимися вперед деревьями.

Судя по окнам, крыше и огороженной платформе на ней, дом был стар. И было в нем что-то эдакое – из-за облупившейся краски, что ли? – что я сразу начал думать об этой «вдовьей дорожке»(1), о том, как какая-нибудь женщина ходила по ней часы, дни, а то и годы напролет, и всё ждала и надеялась, что увидит корабль, хотя тому не суждено было вернуться. Вот такой дом.

Я стоял там, осматриваясь (и в невесть какой раз переводя дух), когда услышал слева и позади стук копыт. Гнедой МакЛеода перепрыгнул запертые воротца между двумя деревьями в конце тропы, которая, кажется, вела в другую сторону. Потом МакЛеод легким галопом направил лошадь к маленькой конюшне, пристроенной к дому, слез и завел ее внутрь.

Когда он вернулся, я ждал его около входной двери.

\- Открыто, - коротко сказал он.

Отворив дверь, я вошел в прихожую, которую смутно помнил со вчерашнего вечера. При свете дня она выглядела меньше. Широкие дубовые планки на полу, лестница. Никакого ковра, только шкаф вдоль стены.

\- Налево, - сказал МакЛеод у меня из-за спины.

Мы очутились в большой комнате. Если снаружи дом и казался убогим, то внутри было круто. Если вы любите книги. А они занимали здесь две стены. Возле окон с видом на скалу располагались большой письменный стол, столик и два больших кресла.

\- Положи книги на стол, - сказал МакЛеод.

На нем были черные штаны, заправленные в грубые ботинки, и серый свитер. Я затруднялся назвать его возраст. Он выглядел худощавым и спортивным, но черного и седого в волосах было поровну, а здоровую половину лица покрывали морщины. Может, сорок лет, может, пятьдесят.

Я взгромоздил пакеты на стол и выложил книги. МакЛеод пролистал их.

\- Хорошо, - проговорил он чуть позже и выдвинул ящик стола. – Вот бумага. Напиши эссе на триста слов на свободную тему.

С места и на больную мозоль. Я не люблю писать…в школе, по крайней мере.

\- Но это не входит… - я махнул в сторону книг, - в список того, что мне нужно знать.

\- Я думал, ты согласился делать по-моему.

\- Да, но…

\- Что «но»?

\- Мне нужно подтянуть социологию, математику, латинский и английский.

\- Так сочинение ведь английское, или тебе так не кажется? – пауза. – Ты что, сочинения раньше не писал?

\- Не особенно…и потом, на экзамене этого не будет.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- В прошлый раз не было.

\- Хорошо, Чарльз. Собирай книги. Я довезу тебя до перешейка.

Мы немного посидели в тишине, и я молча его ненавидел. Мики, устроившийся около незажженного камина, отыскал блоху и начал ее выкусывать. Я думал про летное училище и том, смогу ли я, если буду всё лето поглощать витамины и тренироваться, убедить их, что мне уже семнадцать. И ответ был вполне определенный. Нет.

\- Или мы делаем по-моему или никак, - напомнил МакЛеод на случай, если до меня не дошло, хотя я был в курсе.

\- А у меня что, вообще слова нет?

И на это я знал ответ. Да кем он себя, черт побери, возомнил? Учителем, конечно. Из тех, о которых я уже и позабыл. Учись, как я говорю, а не то…

\- Ладно, - буркнул я, уставившись в стол.

\- На меня смотри!

Я заупрямился.

\- На меня смотри, я сказал.

Не то чтобы он повысил голос, но несмотря на мое намерение не подчиниться, я вскинул голову быстро и резко.

\- А теперь меня послушай, Чарльз. Скажу один раз и больше повторять не буду. Я согласился учить тебя из-за минутной…жалости, а теперь в этом раскаиваюсь. Но слово свое сдержу. И если ты остаешься, сдержи и свое. Я не собираюсь объяснять свои методы. Я не заинтересован в твоем расположении. Меня не волнует, нравлюсь я тебе или ты меня ненавидишь. Но экзамен ты сдашь, и если только я решу, что выйдет иначе потому, что ты не делаешь, как я сказал, мы сразу же всё прекращаем. Ясно? Договорились? Потому что если нет, можешь быть свободен.

Слово «жалость» прозвучало не случайно; даже будучи в ярости я почувствовал это и понял. И всё сразу стало ясно – неприязнь, запугивание. Он не хочет. Но не может собраться с духом, чтобы сообщить мне, что передумал. Такие, как он, никогда не признаются, что передумали. Они заставляют тебя это сделать. Я понял, что он уже достоин награды: он заставил Глорию выглядеть почти нормальной. Но на какой-то момент это перестало быть важным. А потом внутри я начал отключаться, потому что всё вышло так подло. Я чувствовал, как делаю это. Перестал ощущать боль. Я пятился, мысленно, по крайней мере, а он за мной наблюдал. Со стороны его носа ко рту по здоровой половине лица тянулась морщина, и он из-за этого выглядел неприятным, как змея. Глаза, посаженные глубоко в обожженную плоть, казались такими бледными, будто смотришь через окно в никуда. Я услышал свой голос, будто на расстоянии:

\- Я остаюсь.

\- Почему?

Назло твоим выкрутасам.

\- Хочу сдать экзамен.

\- Уверен?

\- Да. Уверен.

Даже странно, какое спокойствие я внезапно ощутил.

Он кивнул на листы линованной бумаги:

\- Хорошо. Триста слов.

И я написал его паршивые триста слов, сидя там, за столом, а он в это время устроился в одном из удобных кожаных кресел и снова листал мои книги, а Мики лежал перед пустым камином, фыркал и вздрагивал: наверное, ему снилась охота за кроликами. Или за людьми. Единственная моя проблема состояла в том, чтобы сократить эссе на тысячу слов, которое написал Джейк Родман, старший брат Джоуи, до трехсот.

Джейк у себя в школе получил за него приз, и школа, к счастью, была не та, в которую ходили мы с Джоуи. Его гордая мамаша сохранила эссе. Я уже опробовал его три раза на трех разных учителях – каждый раз под новым заголовком – и впервые мне сказали, что у меня, наконец, прорезалась не только творческая искра, но и зрелое общественное сознание. Оригинальное название было «Почему необходимо изменить систему». Когда Джейк написал это эссе, его опубликовали в школьной газете и команда старшеклассников дискутировала над ним перед всей школой, учителями и родителями. Шумиха поднялась неслабая. Родители на радостях организовали для Джейка поездку в Европу, а школа убедила его подать заявление в Гарвард, и там его приняли. Ну как еще я мог поступить? Джоуи предложил мне это эссе, когда я готов был убиться об работу, над которой корпел. Он сказал, никто ничего не узнает. Так что я изменил пару слов там и сям просто на всякий пожарный и сдал эссе.

Господи! Как меня все сразу зауважали. Даже наш филиал СДО(2) выглядел впечатленным. Здорово было. Поэтому через год, когда мне снова пришлось писать работу по английскому, я переделал еще несколько слов, добавил большую цитату, которую Джоуи выкопал в новом номере «Рэмпатс» (3), и снова сдал. И опять получил высший балл – второй за всю мою жизнь. Учителя английского школьная жизнь волновала не так сильно, как социолога, потому что – из его объяснения – он проходил терапию, и его психиатр посоветовал направить энергию на ежевечерние занятия в группе психодрамы. Это было после того, как он уснул на уроке, пока мы вслух читали поэму Гинзберга «Вопль» и обсуждали ее значимость в рамках текущей революции. Парочка реакционеров решила, что он, вероятно, обкурился травки, но ответственные лидеры их заткнули и пригрозили, что еще хоть немного такой контрреволюционной чуши – и со школьного двора они целыми не выйдут… Короче, энергия учителя была направлена в другое русло, так что он на это эссе особого внимания не обратил. В смысле, не стал зачитывать его вслух, ничего такого, и хорошо, потому что некоторые ребята в классе опознали бы это эссе в момент. Он просто поставил мне «отлично». Так что, приободренный успехом и ощущением, что нет смысла бросать такой лакомый кусок, я попытал счастья с новым учителем политинформации…

В общем, когда пыль улеглась, маму вызвали к директору, а меня опять сдали школьным психоаналитикам, я понял, что переборщил, и в древнем выражении «умеренность во всем» есть доля правды…

Но Квазимодо-Иван Грозный-МакЛеод этого не знал, а я к тому времени уже выучил эссе наизусть. В общем, время от времени хмурясь и для пущего эффекта покусывая ручку (на случай, если он наблюдает), я разогрел старое жаркое и подал его по-новому.

И зря. Я мгновенно понял, что совершил ошибку. Он пролистал эссе молниеносно.

\- Ну, - проговорил он, - любишь порассуждать на социальные темы. Кто бы мог подумать?

Безопаснее было промолчать.

\- Жаль только, твои знания о важнейших проблемах современности нельзя сравнить со знаниями грамматики и орфографии.

Ну, на это у меня ответ нашелся.

\- Грамматика – орудие расизма, призванное подавить человеческий язык.

\- Правда? Боюсь, либо тебе придется забросить свои революционные убеждения и взяться за грамматику и правописание, либо оставить идею поступить в академию. Что выберешь? Они там очень реакционны относительно грамматики и орфографии.

\- Я думал, школа Святого Матвея третьесортная… туда практически всех берут.

\- А тебя не взяли.

\- Ну, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

\- Имеешь в виду школу, где ты можешь отделаться чушью, которую ты сдавал в своем нынешнем заведении…как эта, например? – он швырнул листы на стол.

Я осторожно прощупывал дорогу:

\- То есть, вы думаете, эссе неправильное?

\- Не в том дело, правильное или неправильное. Ты его не писал.

В точку. Но как он узнал? Никто не узнал, даже последний учитель. Он просто на волне энтузиазма принялся зачитывать работу вслух и немедленно получил обратную реакцию.

\- Ты это писал? – странные светло-серые глаза буравили меня из-за набухших бугров красной плоти.

\- Нет.

\- Кто?

\- Джейк Родман. Старший брат моего лучшего друга Джоуи. Он сейчас в Гарварде.

Не знаю, зачем я упомянул этот факт. Наверное, хотел продемонстрировать ему, что списываю только самое лучшее. Он удивил меня, коротко рассмеявшись. Правда, смех получился чересчур отрывистым.

\- Если еще раз подсунешь мне фальшивку, правила остаются в силе. Вон. Запомни, ты сам сделал выбор. Ты хочешь учиться или нет? Ты ко мне пришел, не я к тебе. Так кто кому сделал одолжение?

Снова повисло молчание. Потом он спросил:

\- Ты когда-нибудь сам что-нибудь целиком написал?

Снова на больную мозоль.

\- Да.

\- Про что?

Я видел, что отвертеться не получится, и неохотно ответил:

\- Про самолет, который был человеком; каково ему было, когда он впервые взлетел.

\- Ну? И что? Что тебе за эту работу поставили?

\- Учитель сказал, что ее оценить нельзя.

\- Почему?

Не люблю вспоминать тот случай. Новый учитель социологии выкинул тот же трюк, что и МакЛеод: попросил написать что-нибудь на вольную тему. И я написал про самолет. Ну не знал же я, что социолог терпеть не может все изобретения после колеса и является представителем антитехнократического лобби.

Ну, когда он покончил с моим сочинением, все были уже в курсе. Словно какой Боб Хоуп (4), он читал эссе вслух с выражением, жестикуляцией и эдакими подстрочными комментариями. Ребята чуть под парты не попадали. Чуть ли не самое смешное событие школьного года. Только мне было не особенно смешно. Закончив, он вытер глаза платочком, посерьезнел и произнес напутственную речь об экологии, природе, жизни в гармонии с Землей, о том, что Америка и технократия уничтожают планету. Потом он разорвал мое эссе, выкинул в мусорную корзину и перешел к следующему…

Даже Волосатик, который потом женился на маме, признал, что учитель слегка перестарался. Сказал он это после того, как они с полицией догнали меня на платной автомагистрали Нью-Джерси, где я пытался поймать попутку до Колорадо. (Военно-воздушная академия находится в Колорадо, и я, понимая, что в моем возрасте и даже без сертификата об окончании школы туда не попасть, решил, что покручусь рядом, пока не придумаю, как лучше поступить. Но добрался я лишь до первой заправки после туннеля).

МакЛеод смотрел на меня в упор. Я не мог придумать, что бы такого сказать. В смысле, в голову вообще ничего не приходило.

\- Ну, так почему учитель сказал, что работу нельзя оценить?

Я вздохнул:

\- Он ненавидит самолеты. Ну, понимаете…экология, антитехнократия и всё такое. Можно мне теперь идти?

\- В течение ближайшего часа нет. Надо выяснить, что тебе нужно выучить до конца лета, а потом я дам тебе домашнее на завтра.

Через час он наконец-то меня отпустил. Я чуть ли не сбежал вниз по дороге, а Мики висел у меня на пятках и жутко лаял. Но я уже понял, что от него один только шум.

Пожалел ли я, что ввязался в это? Да. Очень.

Собирался ли швырнуть все в жуткое лицо МакЛеода и примириться с Глорией и ее близнецом мамой? Нет, если хочу вырваться осенью из дома.

Я чувствовал себя мышонком в ловушке.

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** «Вдовья дорожка» - платформа с перилами на крыше прибрежного дома.

 **2** СДО – молодежная организация «Студенты за демократическое общество»

 **3** «Рэмпатс» - американский политический и литературный журнал.

 **4** Боб Хоуп – американский комик.


	4. Глава 4

Можно сказать, всё происходящее, что в итоге привело к той ужасной ночи позднего августа, делилось на три этапа. Следующие несколько недель, когда, вроде, ничего важного не случилось, если не считать ежедневные походы к МакЛеоду и возвращение с грузом домашки, входили в первый этап.

Царило спокойствие. Даже Глория не особенно меня донимала, занявшись своим новым бойфрендом Перси Минтоном (да-да, именно так его звали), и проводила время на пляже или на лодочном причале, пока я бился над домашним заданием. Вновь доступен для мира я становился только примерно в половине четвертого.

Мама хранила зловещее молчание. Ясное дело, она не знала, где я пропадаю по утрам. И впервые в жизни я был рад, что если мир – по словам Барри Откидное Сиденье – делится на сов и жаворонков, то мама определенно сова. Да, она может подняться (в смысле, привести тело в вертикальное положение) часов в семь-восемь утра, но собраться с мыслями ей удается не раньше одиннадцати. Так что если она к тому времени, как я возвращался от МакЛеода, и была на кухне, попивая кофе или слоняясь без дела, то мне ничего не говорила, предполагая, что я был на пляже или причале с ребятами. А если она спрашивала, я просто отвечал «Неподалеку», и ее обычно такой ответ устраивал. Благо, нынешнее старшее поколение отчаянно благопристойно.

А если старшие поднимают чересчур много шума, можно помянуть в разговоре слова типа «авторитарный» или «гиперкомпенсирующий». Они так хорошо натасканы телевидением и статьями в журналах про подростков и доктора Спока, что немедленно начинают чувствовать себя неадекватными. Они тут же понимают, что делают что-то не так.

Иногда, конечно, какой-то глубоко укоренившийся инстинкт подымается на поверхность, и мама, забыв о журналах и телевизоре, уточняет: «Где?» Тогда я отвечаю «Внизу, на причале» или «В лодочном ангаре», или что-то типа того.

Один раз из какого-то атавистического импульса мама указала на книги у меня под мышкой и уточнила:

\- С этими книжками?

\- А что, есть какая-то причина, по которой я не могу подышать свежим воздухом, пока учусь? – я подпустил в голос тона а-ля «невинная жертва».

И тут же сообразил, что если сейчас поднимусь к себе и еще три часа проведу на «несвежем воздухе», она сообразит: что-то нечисто. Пора переходить в наступление.

\- Господи, - я направился к лестнице. – Теперь понимаю, почему дети подсаживаются на наркотики. Только так они могут избавиться от расспросов, будто у них ФБР на хвосте, - и я рассеянно потер сгиб локтя.

\- Дай руку, - в голосе мамы было столько паники, что мне стало смешно, хотя чуть-чуть жалко тоже.

\- Я чист! – я закатал рукава толстовки. – Всё?

Она, пристально глядя на меня, медленно перевела дыхание. А потом сделала странную вещь - положила руки мне на плечи:

\- Чак, я так за тебя боюсь. Как мне заставить тебя понять, что, в чем бы ни была твоя проблема, от таблетки или укола будет только хуже? Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста.

Мне было жарко, неловко, и хотелось уйти.

\- Послушай, чего тут такого? К чему драму разводить? Я не собираюсь подсаживаться.

Внезапно она снова села:

\- Хорошо.

Почти минуту я подумывал вернуться к столу. Но рано или поздно придет Глория и, что бы между мной и мамой не происходило, она это разобьет. А еще – именно поэтому я и заторопился к лестнице – мама, как и я, не слишком сообразительная, а вот если Глория заметит мои книги, мне придется держать оборону до самой комнаты. Ответы, запугавшие маму, с Сестрой Глорией не пройдут ни разу. Мег, разумеется, была в курсе, куда я хожу, но я, хоть и нерешительно, начал ей доверять. Однажды, когда мы встретились на пляже и не было риска, что нас подслушают, она спросила:

\- Как тебе Человек Без Лица?

\- Он жуткий.

\- Но к экзаменам он тебя подготовит?

\- Да. Возможно, я помру от умственного перенапряжения, но экзамен сдам.

Забавно. Я прошел чуть ли не полпляжа, прежде чем осознал, что не сомневаюсь: с МакЛеодом я вступительный экзамен сдам.

Я присоединился к мальчишкам на причале.

\- Ты где пропадал? – поинтересовались они.

\- Недалеко.

\- Да? И где же недалеко?

Мама задавала тот же вопрос, но на этот раз ответ у меня был.

\- На материке.

\- И что там на материке?

Я ухмыльнулся:

\- Ничего для вас, парни.

Современная версия метода Тома Сойера, но всё еще работает. Разумеется, если бы кто-нибудь включил мозги, он бы мигом сообразил, что я блефую. Главное, не дать им достаточно времени на раздумья. Я запрыгнул в одну из лодок побольше, которую этим летом арендовала моя семья, и предложил:

\- Кто-нибудь хочет сплавать в бухту?

На время все расспросы откладывались. Бухту запрещали все: штат, городские власти, лодочный клуб, родители. За последние пять лет в ней утонули два парня – из-за какого-то подводного течения, и всё лето там патрулирует береговая охрана. Если там заловят кого-нибудь из детей, родителям достанется внушительный штраф, так что родители имеют еще одну причину объявить бухту вне доступа.

Разумеется, мы все туда наведывались. Прежде всего, там можно покупаться голышом, а всякий знает, что это намного лучше, чем быть упакованным в плавки.

Понятное дело, если б я хоть чуть-чуть подумал головой, я бы понял, что нельзя вечно говорить маме одно, а парням другое. Все со всеми общаются, родители всех ребят знают маму. Рано или поздно они поделятся версиями, и мне крышка.

Меня просветила Мег.

Как-то утром на заре (кажется, ее любимое время для разговоров) она вошла, растолкала меня и вежливо спросила у Мокси, нельзя ли ей присесть. К тому времени Мокси, видно, решил, что ее присутствие терпеть можно, потому что если и не устроил кошачью торжественную встречу, то не двинулся с места, когда она плюхнулась на кровать. А если Мег сядет на кровать, в которой вы лежите, вы это наверняка заметите. Она вовсе не пушинка.

\- Почему бы тебе не сесть на диету? – спросил я, не слишком довольный ранним подъемом.

\- Не отпускай личные замечания. Это грубо.

\- Подумаешь.

Она вздохнула:

\- Как я ненавижу свою фигуру. Она совершенно не в духе времени.

Еще одно любимое выражение Волосатика. Напоминание о нем в такое время суток только разобидело меня еще больше.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе перестать набивать рот каждый раз, как ты его открываешь? – Я понимал, что говорю прямо как Глория. – Что ты хотела?

Но Мег просто сидела в своей белой ночной рубашке и смотрела в сторону. Две большие слезы скатились у нее по щекам. Я почувствовал себя ужасно. Сам даже не подозревал, что такое возможно. Уже потом я думал, что мог бы сказать ей, как она мне нравится – неважно, толстая или нет; я мог бы приобнять ее или что-то в том духе. Но в тот момент я только думал о том, какой же я грубиян: довел ее до слез, а ведь она – единственный член семьи, которому на меня не наплевать.

\- Да ладно, Мег. Прости. Не плачь.

Она вытерла лицо и нос краешком рубашки.

\- Ничего, - ложь, разумеется. – Ты мне нравишься намного больше, чем Глория.

\- Это мало о чем говорит.

Вранье.

\- Что ты хотела?

\- Тебе лучше придумать хорошую причину, по которой ты бываешь на материке каждое утро и врешь маме.

\- Почему? Что случилось?

Мег шмыгнула носом:

\- У тебя есть бумажные платки?

\- В столе посмотри.

Поднявшись, Мег набрала горсть и вернулась на кровать:

\- Пока ничего не случилось. Но это только дело времени. Парни решили, что ты там травку куришь, а мама думает, что учишься в тенечке. Глория пока не интересуется. Но, кажется, Перси начинает беспокоиться, и если он уйдет, ты сам знаешь, что будет. Глория уделит тебе ВСЁ свое внимание.

\- Почему бы ей не приставать к своим бойфрендам, а ко мне не лезть? Вот если б она тайком сбежала со своим парнем или вышла за него замуж. Но если какой-нибудь бедняга решится на это, то подпишет себе смертный приговор.

\- Если б она смогла его захомутать…в смысле, подпись, печать, кольцо и всё, как полагается, в первые пару недель или месяцев, всё было бы нормально. Проблема в том, что чуть позже они начинают рваться на волю. Так случилось со Стивом и Питом, и Биллом, и Майком. И это только за два лета.

Совершенно верно. Глория в бикини – главная достопримечательность северо-восточного побережья. Ходили даже слухи, что местная торговая палата ей за это приплачивает, но лично я никогда не верил. Что касается меня, я считаю, ей стоит надевать что-нибудь внушительнее, чем две нитки и лоскуток. Раньше я этого не упоминал, потому что не хочу, чтобы меня называли ханжой, но сейчас проговорил:

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы она не расхаживала по округе чуть ли не голышом. Почему мама ей не запретит?

\- Потому что не может. А если попробует, вспыхнет ужасная ссора. И потом…мама сама неплохо выглядит в бикини.

\- Это уж тут причем? – но в тот же момент я понял, что очень даже причем.

\- Маме нравится думать о Глории, как о себе.

\- Ты из ума выжила! – разозлился я. – Глория гадкая. А мама нет…по крайней мере, сама по себе. Только когда Глория рядом.

\- Да. Я знаю.

В голосе Мег прозвучала такая грусть, что я понял: не один только я считаю себя третьим лишним. Мег тоже так о себе думает.

\- Почему она решила, что Глория лучше нас?

\- Не знаю. Что касается меня, может, потому что я толстая.

\- Брось, Мегси. Сама понимаешь, что не поэтому. И потом, я-то не толстый, а меня она любит не больше.

\- Точно, - Мег даже повеселела.

Я решил закруглиться с разговорами про маму:

\- В любом случае, Барри Откидное Сиденье думает, что ты клёвая.

Мег еще больше взбодрилась:

\- Да. Так и есть. И он мне нравится. Я бы хотела, чтоб мама вышла за него замуж.

Над этим заявлением я рассмеялся в голос:

\- Барри не в ее вкусе. Недостаточно мозговитый.

\- Шшш, - шикнула Мег. – Хочешь, чтобы сюда мама или Глория прибежали? А Барри очень даже умный. Он просто не кичится своим интеллектом направо и налево. И он бы очень хорошо к тебе относился, Чак, если б стал нашим отчимом.

\- Не хочу я никакого отчима, и он мне не нужен. С меня уже достаточно, - не знаю, почему ее слова меня разозлили, но именно злость я и почувствовал. – Слушай, уже светает. Мне скоро идти, потому что МакЛеод любит начинать вовремя, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь проснулся, когда буду уходить. Пока у меня это получалось. Наверное, тебе лучше уйти к себе.

\- Хорошо.

Она встала и направилась к двери. Но в последний момент повернулась и прошептала:

\- А как насчет МакЛеода? Для мамы.

\- Свихнулась, Мег? Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ты вообще хорошо его разглядела? Можешь себе представить, чтобы мама хотела…ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Мег вздохнула:

\- Нет. Наверное, нет. Иногда я думаю, жалко, что мы не родились слепыми.

\- В смысле? Кто бы хотел родиться слепым?

\- Если б мы с рождения не видели, то не ощущали бы разницы и не чувствовали себя обделенными. И тогда бы никто никого не судил по внешности.

Она открыла дверь, выглянула наружу и выскользнула из комнаты.

Идея была оригинальная, и я обдумывал ее по пути к дому МакЛеода. Заснуть мне так и не удалось: я размышлял над услышанным от Мег, да и Мокси настойчиво требовал ласки и внимания перед тем, как улизнуть в окно, так что я ушел раньше обычного и очутился около нужного дома примерно без четверти восемь.

Обычно, когда я входил в комнату, в которой мы занимались, МакЛеод был уже там. Сегодня утром его не было. Не было его и в конюшне – я сходил и заглянул. Так как стойло пустовало, я предположил, что МакЛеод еще не вернулся с конной прогулки. Он завалил меня таким количеством работы, что я не спрашивал про лошадь, и вообще ни про что не спрашивал. Работа, работа и еще раз работа. Мне постоянно казалось, что если я спрошу что-нибудь личное, например «Что вы делаете в свободное время?» или «А правда, что вы пишете порно?» или даже «Вы преподавали?» (на последний вопрос он так и не ответил, хотя я, наверное, просто прямо не спрашивал. Да и вообще, к чему вопросы?), то он меня вышвырнет. Я понимал: МакЛеод не врал, говоря, что жалеет о нашем соглашении, потому что он предельно ясно дал понять, что если я хоть чуть-чуть заступлю за начерченную им невидимую линию…например, не сделаю здоровенную домашку или мимоходом сообщу: «Эней(1) определенно был напыщенным ослом», то получу один из его ледяных взглядов, будто сотворил что-то социально неприемлемое. Из-за паршивого экзамена, а еще из-за желания не доставить ему удовольствия от меня избавиться, я придерживался своего обещания, а значит, держал рот на замке. Жаль, кстати, и пустая трата времени, потому что за годы я в совершенстве отточил технику, как не позволить учителю встать на дыбы по поводу того, что ты не сделал домашнее или не знаешь ответа на вопрос.

В школе я пользуюсь тем, что считается, будто учитель подавляет и наносит ущерб личности ребенка, если не поддерживает выбранную им тему разговора. Так что если вы не знаете, скажем, правильные даты Гражданской войны, то притворитесь, что просто не можете отвлечься от промышленных зверств в отношении экологии, или ужасной несправедливости избирательной системы, или расистской сути образования, или войны во Вьетнаме, или чего угодно. В итоге, если вы обладаете хоть каким-то опытом, вам, скорее всего, так и не придется возвращаться к датам Гражданской войны.

Одна девочка так активно и убедительно подошла к вопросу дат, представляющих авторитарный подход к образованию, что учитель их больше никогда не упоминал. Некоторые действительно толковые ребята умудряются дотянуть таким образом до выпуска, после чего, разумеется (и если они знают, что провалят госы), бросают учебу в качестве протеста против Учреждения. Мне попался только один учитель, который на такое не велся и был достаточно бестолковым, чтобы гнуть свою линию, пока не выяснится, что вы без понятия, о чем он говорит, не читали домашнее задание и не в состоянии справиться с его вопросами. Так что мы устроили секретное совещание ученического совета, после чего ребята, вернувшись домой, проявили такие симптомы массового невроза, что родители собрали свой совет и чуть ли не приступом на школу пошли. Учителя уволили.

Но Монстр МакЛеод явно питал пристрастие к старым фашистским методам. А так как он знал мое слабое место, плюс академию действительно волнует, сколько вы знаете про этого фанатичного осла Энея и его занудную подружку Дидону, которая мне всё больше и больше напоминала маму, когда она от меня чего-то хочет, то приходилось с ним мириться.

Но в то утро я шатался по конюшне, разглядывая упряжь на стенах и вдыхая запахи сена, лошади и кожи. На сеновал вела стремянка, так что я залез по ней и начал возиться в сене. Классно было. Я лег и принялся кататься, как щенок. Сено щекотало мне нос, рот и живот под задравшейся рубашкой. Потом я поднялся и подобрался к низкому квадратному окошку с открытыми ставнями. Вид отсюда открывался куда лучший, чем из дома: весь изгиб побережья, деревня далеко внизу, лодочный причал, пляж, а кроме того, скалы, где ели и сосны подступали к самой воде. Красиво и умиротворяюще. Некоторое время я лежал на животе в сене и смотрел в окно. Воздух, свежее и прохладнее, чем около нашего дома, пах солью. Я подпер подбородок руками, закрыл глаза и решил проверить, можно ли чувствовать запахи соли и сена одновременно…

Я решил прокатиться на лошади МакЛеода и уже хотел оседлать ее, когда заметил несколько странностей: конь был раза в четыре крупнее, чем положено – размером ближе к слону; его уши, возвышающиеся над стойлом, становились всё больше и больше, его глаза были ярко-красными, и он собирался меня убить. С диким ржанием он загнал меня в угол, а потом попятился и ударил меня в бок копытами. Я был в ужасе, но одновременно удивлялся, почему я еще не мертв, потому что копыта, словно лезвия, продолжали обрушиваться на меня. Однако вместо того, чтобы снести мне череп, они просто легонько ударяли по ребрам, словно кулаком тыкали. А потом я по-настоящему перепугался, потому что эта подлая лошадь оскалила зубы и заговорила, совсем как в той мерзкой рекламе. Голосом МакЛеода она сказала:

\- Подъем, Чарльз.

Я открыл глаза. Надо мной стоял МакЛеод.

\- Прости, что беспокою, - сухо сказал он.

Я понятия не имел, что он делает в моей спальне, и принялся размышлять, как бы выставить его из дома так, чтобы мама и Глория ничего не заметили. Потом он с тем же сарказмом добавил:

\- Как только очухаешься.

Я сел, увидел сено и почувствовал себя придурком. Пройдя по сеновалу, МакЛеод оперся рукой на край и спрыгнул вниз. Ловко. Я собрался последовать его примеру, но он вскинул голову:

\- По лестнице.

Разумеется, я не послушался. Мое приземление оставляло желать лучшего: я упал на спину, и удар вышиб из меня дух. Это было ужасно. Я чувствовал, будто тону, и не мог набрать воздуха. Я смутно видел, как МакЛеод повернулся и бросился ко мне. Он поднял меня с пола, наклонил и начал колотить по спине. Неожиданно способность дышать ко мне вернулась.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, когда я, глотая воздух, поднялся.

Я кивнул.

\- Кажется, у тебя пунктик по поводу попадания в неприятности. В следующий раз делай, что я говорю.

\- Да, - настроения пререкаться у меня не было.

\- Хорошо, пойдем. Я не могу завести сюда Ричарда, пока не выйдешь ты.

Мы направились к выходу.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – я посмотрел на пустое стойло.

\- Что сказал. Когда я попытался завести Ричарда сюда, он словно взбесился. Ржал, пятился, пытался выдернуть у меня из руки поводья.

\- Так вот что я слышал! В смысле, мне снилось, что я в стойле с Ричардом, а он пятится, ржет и пытается меня убить, - в голове начало проясняться. – Хотите сказать, он учуял меня наверху во всем этом сене?

\- В этом нет ничего необычного. Лошадь не ступит на опасный мост, даже если всаднику кажется, что он в полном порядке. Ты сам знаешь.

\- Но что его напугало?

\- С ним плохо обращались. Можно сказать, он боится всех.

Я остановился около двери:

\- Но к вам он относится хорошо.

\- Теперь да. Мне понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы он перестал при моем приближении беситься или шарахаться, и еще несколько недель, чтобы он позволил себя оседлать.

\- А вы знали, что он такой, когда его покупали?

\- Разумеется.

\- Вы поэтому его купили?

Я выпаливал вопросы один за другим, чтобы успеть узнать как можно больше об этой новой стороне личности МакЛеода. Я думал, трудно будет представить, как он успокаивает перепуганное животное, но к моему удивлению оказалось, что вовсе нет. И ясное дело, как только я пришел к этому выводу, он снова замкнулся в себе.

\- Думаю, на этом утреннюю пресс-конференцию можно завершить. Ты умудрился отложить занятие на полчаса, так что тебе не должно казаться, что это прошло впустую.

Но я еще не закончил:

\- Вы поэтому догадались, что я наверху?

\- Подумал логически.

Он сказал это так скучно, что мне стало смешно. Когда мы вышли из темной конюшни на солнечный свет, я поднял голову. Он в этот момент смотрел на меня с легкой улыбкой. У него была приятная улыбка, но вместе с тем хорошо была видна обожженная сторона лица, и я отвернулся.

\- Возвращайся в дом и переводи с того места, на котором остановился.

На этот раз голос звучал по-другому…так холодно, что я задумался, не заметил ли он, как я отвернулся. Я снова вскинул на него глаза и через секунду – перед тем, как он развернулся и ушел – понял, что он знает о моих размышлениях. Я провожал его взглядом до дерева, к которому был привязан Ричард, а потом пошел в дом и открыл Вергилия, жалея, что он так запросто разглядел мою реакцию. А еще я удивился, потому что преимущество моего «тупого вида» в том, что никто не может понять, о чем я думаю. Волосатик просто на стенку лез по этому поводу, потому что все студенты твердили ему, какой он проницательный. Он приходил домой и на маме с Глорией раздувал свое эго еще чуть больше, но потом попытался переключить свой радар на меня. А я просто смотрел на него, будто мы разговариваем на чокто(2), и отбивал волны его радара обратно.

Но МакЛеод не был Волосатиком. Если честно, он вел себя непонятно. Когда он зашел в дом, мы словно на круги своя вернулись: Вергилий и ледяное отношение. Так продолжалось еще неделю или около того. Иногда он говорил что-нибудь ехидное и забавное, и я смеялся, и с минуту мы были словно на одной волне. Тогда он мне нравился. Очень нравился. А потом – бац! Совершенно внезапно он каменел, и меня словно холодной водой обливали.

\- Он тебе нравится? – спросила Мег во время одной из наших ранних утренних бесед.

К тому времени Мокси принял ее, как кровного родственника, и мурчал, когда она водила пальцем по его спине.

\- Да, - довольно неохотно отозвался я. – Он ничего…по крайней мере, бывает иногда.

Забавно, но своими чувствами я не хотел делиться даже с Мег.

\- Какой он?

Теперь вы понимаете, почему я считаю женщин надоедливыми. Очень женский вопрос.

\- Откуда, черт побери, я знаю, какой он? Тупой вопрос.

Мег ничего не ответила, и я это в женщинах считаю очень подозрительным. Обычно это означает, что они попытаются подойти с другой стороны.

И точно. Мег спросила:

\- Ты ему нравишься?

– Может, хорош меня допрашивать? Ты что, из ФБР?

Вопрос, все же, был интересным, и я над ним как-то не задумывался. В смысле, обычно я больше заинтересован в том, что _я_ думаю о людях, чем в том, что они думают обо мне. Если не считать, конечно, особых случаев: маму или Глорию, например, потому что от этого напрямую зависит мое спокойствие. Даже мои отчимы меня не волновали. Прежде всего, я прилагался к маме с условием, которое не оставляло им особенного выбора: я им нравлюсь…или они притворяются, что я им нравлюсь. Во-вторых, мне было всё равно. И потом, если ты подросток, заставить взрослого прямо заявить, что ты ему не нравишься, задачка не из легких. Это против их принципов. Честное слово! Вы можете неделями выдумывать, как бы разозлить взрослого, в итоге изобрести что-нибудь действительно новенькое и мерзкое, а в итоге получить лишь понимание. Чем хуже проделка, тем больше вероятность, что вас назовут идеалистом, реагирующим на неотзывчивое общество. Короче, это раздражает.

Джоуи божился, что знал мальчика, который так разозлился, когда его попросили (вежливо) вынести мусор, что перевернул бачок – остатки кофе, растаявшее желе, детская блевотина и все такое – точно на новехонький ковер в гостиной прямо у всех на глазах. Первым делом его отец извинился, что был невнимателен к его потребностям. А его мама разрыдалась и заявила, что это ее вина. На следующий день он получил новый велосипед, который уже давно хотел. Так чего волноваться?

Но никакое воображение не смогло бы породить образ извиняющегося или виноватого МакЛеода. Я помнил только леденящий взгляд, который не оставлял сомнений насчет того, кто сейчас получит нагоняй, и ту сухую полуулыбку около конюшни. Нет, решил я, не может быть, чтобы я ему нравился. Он должен меня ненавидеть, если подумать. При этой мысли я до странного расстроился.

Наверное, я думал об этом и на следующий день, когда мы продирались сквозь какую-то ужасную обличительную речь Вордсворта, пускающего слюни по слабоумной девице по имени Люси, потому что МакЛеод отложил книги и сказал:

\- Если тебя так смущает мое лицо, можешь сесть за стол у окна.

Я понял, что таращился на него, и почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки.

\- Он-но м-меня не б-беспокоит. То есть…п-п-простите. Я н-не…

Смущение победило: продолжать я не мог. Он поднялся и неторопливо отошел к окну, сунув руки в карманы. Повисло ужасное молчание. Приехали, подумал я. Сейчас выгонит. Однако, как говорится, никогда не говори «никогда» и не надо думать, что если ваше воображение с чем-то не справляется, это что-то не может произойти.

\- Прости, - сказал МакЛеод. – Не стоило мне этого говорить. Продолжай комментировать стихотворение.

Я, должно быть, действительно расстроился. Мне хотелось как-то сказать, что я даже не думаю о его лице, хотя я понимал, что с моими бегающими туда-сюда взглядами впечатление как раз противоположное. Я пытался вернуться мыслями к Люси, на которой и в лучшие времена сосредоточиться было трудновато, но сконцентрироваться не мог.

\- Ну?

\- Ваше лицо меня совершенно не беспокоит, - промямлил я и тут же понял, что это действительно так:

с того дня на конюшне я даже не думал о его уродстве. – В этом смысле я больше о нем не думаю.

Он сидел на подоконнике и сверлил взглядом скрещенные ноги:

\- Тогда о чем ты думаешь?

Я хотел рассказать, но в самом деле не знал как. В смысле, я в совершенстве отточил технику, как кого-то срезать, заставить заткнуться или уйти. Но я не имел ни малейшего понятия, как хотя бы заговорить о том, что мне интересно, нравлюсь я ему или нет, потому что это означало признаться, что он нравится мне. Делать подобные открытия посреди разговора – это, знаете ли, сбивает с толку. Пока я размышлял, всё как бы замерло. Одно было наверняка: я никогда не пытался никому сказать – по крайней мере, из взрослых – что он мне нравится. Слова бились в горле, пока у меня чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Но так ничего и не вышло.

\- Неважно. Я не хотел лезть в твои мысли. Продолжай с Люси, - МакЛеод вернулся к столу и уткнулся в свою книгу.

Я был в полном смятении, будто где-то в середке меня запустили пропеллер. Не зная, что сказать, а точнее, не зная, как высказать то, что хотелось, я заглянул в книгу и пробурчал:

\- Он запал на эту Люси хуже, чем Гумберт Гумберт на Лолиту. Я имею в виду…

Я так и не смог объяснить, что же имел в виду, потому что меня прервал взрыв смеха.

\- О господи, - МакЛеод прикрыл глаза рукой.

Я почувствовал себя довольно умным:

\- Хрень, да?

И тут же понял, что зашел слишком далеко, хотя МакЛеоду явно все еще было смешно. Я поспешно добавил:

\- Я имею в виду…вся эта заварушка с Люси довольно глупая, вам так не кажется?

\- Нет. Но для твоего возраста выбор литературы не лучший. Могли бы вынести на экзамен что-то более подходящее. Кстати, попробуй подобрать иное слово, чем «хрень».

\- Это приемлемое выражение реального ощущения, - благочестиво процитировал я Волосатика.

\- А еще лень. Когда найдешь десять синонимов или разумных заменителей, можешь его использовать. Пока в качестве части домашнего задания можешь поискать латинские эквиваленты – их есть несколько – и просклонять, потом поищешь, сколько раз и как их употребляет Вергилий.

Я был в ярости:

\- Но это слишком много! И потом, вы уже задали мне домашнее.

\- Но ограниченный словарный запас – серьезная помеха. Я же не хочу, чтобы ты поступал в академию с таким гибельным недостатком.

Я сверлил его взглядом, так разозлившись, что даже о смущении забыл. Я прекрасно понимал, что он надо мной смеется, но не мог увидеть ни малейшего тому подтверждения.

\- Кстати, - сказал он. – Кого ты только что цитировал?

\- Волосатика, - бездумно отозвался я.

\- Кого-кого?

\- Это мой последний отчим.

\- А сколько их у тебя было?

\- Двое. Был еще мамин первый муж, но я тогда не родился. Он был отцом Глории Великолепной.

\- Той самой, что столь трепетно тобой любима?

Я решил рискнуть:

\- А я думал, что высокий стиль уместен не всегда.

\- Я тоже могу цитировать, - парировал он. – Тут назревает неподчинение, а я этого не потерплю.

Я не сдержал ухмылки:

\- Вы же не всерьез насчет этих латинских слов, мистер МакЛеод?

В моей нью-йоркской школе все учителя настоятельно просили называть их просто по имени. Демократия в действии и всё такое. Провернуть подобное с МакЛеодом мне даже в голову не приходило.

\- Отнюдь. Если ты, конечно, хочешь снова использовать свое любимое слово.

Я громко вздохнул. На самом деле не в моих принципах сдавать позиции перед взрослым. Но в нашем случае было у меня ощущение, что уступок от него не дождешься.

\- Хорошо, я не…по крайней мере, попытаюсь вспомнить.

\- И большего от ангелов не ждут, - отозвался МакЛеод, направляясь к книжным полкам.

\- Это из стихотворения? – я собирал вещи.

\- Да.

\- Не люблю поэзию.

Он достал какой-то том:

\- Ты же любишь самолеты?

\- Конечно.

МакЛеод вернулся, листая страницы.

\- Тогда это тебе, наверное, понравится, - и он зачитал вслух:

О, я ушел, порвав земные связи,  
На крыльях в небе я плясал, смеясь;  
Я вверх взлетал, соединясь в экстазе  
С осколком облака, - я сотни раз  
Винтом крутился, падал, кувыркался  
В безмолвном свете солнца. Я парил,  
Я с ревом ветер обгонял, бросался  
Сквозь пропасти пустот всей мощью крыл.  
Ввысь, прямо в этот бред, в сиянье сини  
Легко входил я с ветром на хвосте,  
Куда еще орла не заносило   
И где стояла вечность у порога,  
Я мир пронес, как святость на кресте,  
И я рукой лица коснулся Бога.(3)

Моя реакция была необычной: словно маленькие взрывы прогремели в голове и животе, по спине пробежал холодок, в горле пересохло. МакЛеод смотрел на меня.

\- Вот, - он протянул книгу. – Возьми.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** Эней – герой Троянской войны в мифологии Древней Греции.

 **2** Чокто – язык одноименного индейского народа востока США.

 **3** «Высокий полет», известный сонет Джона Гиллеспи Маги. Является официальным стихотворением ВВС Канады. 


	5. Глава 5

Я вернулся домой за полдень. МакЛеод задержал меня на полчаса, хотя, если подумать, я по этому поводу не расстроился. Я просто не понял, что уже так поздно. Но есть хотелось. Дом был блаженно пуст. Мне нравятся пустые комнаты и дома. Однажды я так и сказал одному из пяти школьных психологов, и он так расстроился, что специально для меня пожертвовал свежим комплектом таблиц Роршаха. В общем, я прошел через все их запасы трюков, поотвечал на все тупые вопросы, но по-прежнему люблю пустые дома и комнаты. Особенно, если они пустые из-за того, что там нет родственников. За исключением, разве, Мег.

Чувствуя себя расслабленным и испытывая нетерпеливое желание еще раз взглянуть на стихотворение, я наливал себе стакан молока, когда дверь распахнулась, и в дом вошли Глория Великолепная и Вонючий Перси.

\- Привет, – поздоровалась Глория, прямо-таки излучая дружелюбие.

А потом она мне широко улыбнулась, и я мгновенно сообразил, каковы наши роли. Ее – Старшая Сестра Года по итогам народного голосования. Моя роль осталась прежней: Не ценящий ее Младший Брат. Мамина – Не ценящая ее Родительница. Мег – Не ценящая ее Младшая Сестра. Сюжет зависел от того, что происходит в данный момент. И в этот самый момент я был единственным доступным членом актерского состава, и это значило, что честь выявить ту самую Недооцененность, которой постоянно окружена Глория, лежит целиком и полностью на моих плечах. Я тщательно наблюдал за сестрицей поверх стакана, гадая, как будет развиваться сюжет.

\- Перси, это мой младший братишка Чак.

Он тряхнул головой, чтобы скинуть с глаз длинный завитый локон:

\- Привет, мужик.

Покончив с молоком, я махнул рукой:

\- Привет.

Глория посмотрела на мои книги, оставленные на столе, и благожелательно сообщила:

\- Чак пытается поступить в академию Святого Матвея.

Перси откусил кусок пончика, выуженного Глорией из коробки.

\- Да туда кто угодно поступит, – проговорил он с набитым ртом, выставляя на обозрение зубы и прожеванное тесто, потом сглотнул: – В чем проблема, мужик?

\- У Чака не академический склад ума, – отозвалась Глория, грызя ломтик морковки и продолжая разглядывать книги.

Моя роль начала оформляться. Я теперь не просто Не ценящий Глорию Младший Брат. Я еще и Отсталый Брат.

\- А Перси учится в Принстоне, – сказала Глория (можно подумать, мы были не в курсе) и перевернула верхнюю книгу, чтобы разглядеть название.

И тут я вдруг сообразил, что это книга МакЛеода, и на страницах может быть его имя, и тогда у Глории точно появится пища для размышлений.

Я обычно соображаю не слишком быстро. Но рука Глории уже была на обложке, и у меня в голове взвыла сирена. Поставить пакет молока на стол или обратно в холодильник времени не было, так что я просто его уронил. Молоко расплескалось по всему полу и попало Глории на ноги. Старшая Сестра Года тут же куда-то испарилась, и на сцену вышла настоящая Глория.

\- Ах ты неуклюжий болван! – завопила она своим лучшим ведьминским голосом. – Мерзкий придурок! Ты нарочно!

\- Ох, мне так жаль, – я сгреб книги под мышку и бросился к лестнице. – Но если ты смоешь всё прямо сейчас, пятен точно не останется.

Перси Гонитель хлопал по шортам тряпкой и бормотал:

\- Координация ни к черту.

Но на Глорию он поглядывал странно, и никто не мог его за это винить. Его возлюбленная голоском, как у несмазанной пилы, перечисляла невзгоды, которые обрушатся на мою голову, едва обо всем узнает мама.

\- Ты сделал это нарочно, – повторила она, обтерев сандалии. – Я знаю тебя, Чак Норштадт. Этот твой «изящный» способ отвлечь мое внимание. Ты уже раньше такое устраивал. И не думай, что я не узнаю и не сообщу маме, что ты скрываешь. Я узнаю, как всегда, и тогда ты так об этом пожалеешь, что на коленях ползать будешь.

Если бы целью было показать Перси, кого он собирается пригреть на груди, если не взять в дом, то я бы сам не смог прописать ее роль лучше. Что только доказывает всеобщее мнение: я не очень сообразительный. Был бы умнее, приложил бы все усилия, чтобы убедить Перси, что ему досталась истинная драгоценность. И может быть, они бы тайно сбежали… ну или по крайней мере он бы отвлек ее внимание. А я вместо этого проделал такую работу по ее демаскировке, будто неделю план обдумывал.

Голос сестрицы преследовал меня на лестнице. Я захлопнул дверь и подпер ее стулом: ключей у нас в доме не водится, а Глории в таком настроении ничего не стоит и войти. Потом я уселся за маленький столик, который служит мне письменным, и проклял собственный идиотизм. Глория меня довела… из всех ее поступков этот был самым гадким. Когда она не скрывает свою сущность – это неприятно, но хотя бы без дураков. А вот кривляние хуже всего.

Я опустил взгляд на книгу МакЛеода, открыл ее, и на форзаце, ясное дело, значилось его имя: Джастин МакЛеод. А потом я чуть со стула не упал, потому что под именем обнаружилась еще одна надпись: «Академия Святого Матвея». И дата – 1958 год. Я поспешно произвел подсчеты. В пятьдесят восьмом учеником он, разумеется, быть не мог, это было всего тринадцать лет назад. А значит, он был преподавателем. Я начал копаться в памяти на предмет того, что он говорил о школе. Да ничего, по сути, кроме того, что в самом начале он намекнул, что попасть туда не особенно сложно.

Но настоящая тайна состояла вот в чем: почему он не сказал, что был там?

Я пролистал страницы и нашел стихотворение. Оно называлось «Высокий полет» и было написано кем-то по имени Джон Гиллеспи Маги. Даже просто читая его, без голоса МакЛеода (а голос был хорош), я почувствовал тот же эффект. Этот Маги действительно знал толк в полетах. Я летал на маленьком одномоторном самолете дважды. Оба раза никто об этом не знал. Я просто брал из накоплений немного денег, в школьное время садился в поезд на Лонг-Айленд и добирался до частного аэродрома. То были лучшие два дня в моей жизни.

* * *

Примерно часом позже в дверь постучались.

\- Это я, – сказала Мег.

Я поднялся и впустил ее.

\- Ну ты натворил дел, – хмуро сообщила она. – Чарльз... Ты явно не особо умный.

\- Чего еще новенького скажешь? – саркастично поинтересовался я.

\- Что случилось? – она, не стряхнув даже песок, плюхнулась на кровать.

\- В смысле, что случилось? – я держался грубо, но сердце екнуло.

\- В смысле, я играла в бухточке с ребятами, вдруг поднимаю голову, а там наша Глория с двойным мороженым с пастилой и шоколадной крошкой, которое якобы для меня. Ясное дело, что-то ей от меня надо.

\- И, разумеется, ты отказалась. В смысле, от мороженого.

\- Нет, – печально ответила Мег.

\- Наверное, ты тоже не особо умная.

\- D’accord.

Мег любит прихвастнуть французским, на котором она трещит с Барри Откидное Сиденье, прожившим несколько лет в Париже.

\- Знать бы, что это.

\- Это значит «хорошо».

\- Что хотела Глория?

\- Она пыталась ненавязчиво выведать, в чейной компании ты учишься.

\- В чьей компании, – железный подход МакЛеода к грамматике возымел эффект.

\- Ого! Он, должно быть, хорош, раз сумел вбить это тебе в голову.

\- Огромное спасибо! Так и есть. И что ты ей сказала, Мег?

\- Что ты занимаешься один, но нашел на утро какое-то местечко, где можно посидеть в тишине и покое. Правда, не думаю, что она мне поверила.

\- А кто бы поверил, если ты краснеешь как рак каждый раз, когда плачешь или врешь.

\- Ничего не могу поделать. Я не виновата, что такая честная.

\- Могла бы вспомнить об этом в более подходящий момент.

\- Это тут ни при чем. Она еще сказала, что одна из книг была не похожа на те, что у нас дома, и спросила, чья она.

\- Ну, вот доказательство, как я и думал… что она обшаривает мою комнату, когда меня нет дома. Откуда она, черт побери, знает, где моя книга, а где не моя? И что ты ей сказала?

\- Я сказала, будто думаю, что это книга Пита Лансинга.

Бедняга Пит. Сперва джинсы якобы его, теперь еще и книга.

\- И как, купилась?

\- Не думаю. Я бы тоже не купилась, если бы знала, что это за книга. Глория сказала, сложно представить, чтобы Пит держал у себя сборник стихов.

Я вспомнил, как Глория перевернула томик и прищурилась на название, и пробормотал:

\- Любопытной Варваре нос оторвали.

\- Я сказала, может, ему ее кто-нибудь одолжил.

\- Спасибо, Мег, удачная мысль.

\- Мне тоже так кажется. Но она все равно проверит. Слушай… я тут по дороге думала. Нельзя как-нибудь устроить, чтобы ты учился только у МакЛеода? Тогда отпадут многие проблемы. Ты бы держал у него книги, и тогда Глория может копаться в чужих вещах, сколько душеньке угодно. А мама и так думает, что ты дышишь прекрасным свежим воздухом. Если ты все это время будешь проводить у него, никто и не заметит разницы.

\- Кроме МакЛеода.

\- А ему есть дело?

\- Да. Он ждет-не дождется по утрам меня оттуда выставить.

\- В смысле, ты и вправду ему настолько не нравишься?

Снова здорово. Все тот же вопрос.

\- Ну откуда мне, блин, знать?

\- Ладно, ладно. Не кипятись, – Мег поднялась, посыпая песком коврик. – Не понимаю, почему ты так резко реагируешь.

\- Потому что я просто представить не могу, что он мне позволит учиться у него дома. Но иначе Глория рано или поздно обо всем пронюхает, потому что я много занимаюсь по его книгам. И тогда узнает мама, и…

\- Спроси его, – твердо сказала Мег. – Что ты теряешь?

Ответ я знал абсолютно точно.

\- Всё, – я немного помолчал. – Ты всё выспрашиваешь, нравлюсь ли я ему. Ну, иногда мне кажется, что да, а иногда – нет. Но я уверен, что не хочу дразнить тигра и уточнять. А если я попрошусь учиться у него дома… то есть, все шесть часов, получается… Может, только этого ему и не хватает, чтобы разорвать сделку.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю я, почему. Предчувствие такое. Может, потому, что ему захочется узнать причину, и, если он узнает, что мама не в курсе моих занятий, чувствую, свернет лавочку. Он из тех ребят, которым нравится, когда всё аккуратно и по правилам.

\- Он не знает, что ты не сказал маме?

\- Не думаю. Я ничего не уточнял, но он довольно проницательный.

Я замолчал. Старое ощущение припертости к стенке возникло снова.

\- Положись на его милость, – драматически проговорила Мег.

\- Тебе обязательно так старомодно выражаться?

\- Ладно. Какой у нас выбор?

Уела.

Наверное, можно было подождать до утра, чтобы вернуть сборник, но я не находил себе места. Я не мог просидеть в комнате весь день и не мог следить за Глорией. Я подумывал спрятать книгу, но напрашивался отличный вопрос: куда? Дом был немудреным летним коттеджем с минимумом всего, включая пространство. Если учесть, что на книге имя МакЛеода, рисковать нельзя. Так что, прихватив стихи и еще одну одолженную книгу – по истории (но уже без имени) – я начал долгий подъем к дому.

Но добравшись до места, я не знал, что теперь делать. Будь сейчас утро, я бы просто открыл дверь и вошел. Но сейчас было не утро, и я автоматически стал незваным гостем. Я даже надеялся, что МакЛеод не дома. Я бы тогда просто-напросто оставил книги на крыльце, там, где их не намочило бы дождем. Но рано или поздно придется всё объяснить, а если он найдет книги безо всякого пояснения, то у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы задаться вопросом, что я делал на его территории, и разозлиться.

В общем, я осторожно приблизился и позвонил.

Через минуту МакЛеод открыл дверь.

\- Что такое? – тут он увидел книги. – Шустро! Ты мог вернуть их завтра. За первые сутки я плату не беру.

«Шутник», – угрюмо подумал я.

\- Надумал чего-то?

Я кивнул.

\- Ладно. Входи.

Мы зашли в библиотеку. Свет горел над большим кожаным креслом. Рядом стояла тумбочка, а на ней тарелка и стакан, кажется, с молоком, пустая чашка и блюдце. Обычно я чувствую голод, едва увидев что-нибудь, напоминающее о еде, особенно если учесть, что я не обедал. Но сейчас я слишком нервничал.

МакЛеод заметил мой взгляд.

\- Голодный?

Я помотал головой и выдавил:

\- Нет, – и откашлялся.

МакЛеод стоял спиной к пустому камину, слегка расставив ноги и спрятав руки за спину. Выглядел он даже выше, чем обычно. Лучше бы я до утра подождал.

\- Ну, выкладывай.

Я планировал какое-то предисловие и ухватился за первое предложение, как за конец нитки. Ничего не вышло.

МакЛеод начал хмуриться. Я уже знал, что означает этот взгляд, а потому зажмурился и выпалил:

\- Можно мне учиться здесь… пожалуйста? В смысле, и вторые три часа.

Я ожидал обычного решительного «нет», но МакЛеод просто спросил:

\- Почему?

Я и об этом думал. Хотел сказать, будто мама постоянно устраивает собрания комитета или вечеринки. Но сразу понял, что смысла врать нет. Я набрал побольше воздуху.

\- Мама не знает, что вы меня учите. И она не хочет, чтобы я поступал в школу Святого Матвея. Глория сегодня увидела вашу книгу. Если она ее откроет, то увидит ваше имя и расскажет маме.

\- А почему мама не хочет, чтобы ты туда поступал? – последовал резкий вопрос.

\- Не в школе дело. Вообще. Я вам уже говорил… она не хочет, чтобы я уезжал.

\- И если ты ей расскажешь, она тебя остановит?

\- Да. Наверное. Не уверен точно. Не сама. Но Глория промоет ей мозги. Выложит ей кучу хороших причин, по которым я не могу уехать.

\- По-моему, у тебя на ее счет мания преследования. Или так, или она сама немножко не в себе. Мальчики твоего возраста часто не ладят со старшими сестрами, но не до такой степени. Почему она такую вендетту развела?

\- Не знаю. Мама как-то сказала…

\- Что?

\- Ну, звучит странно, но потому, что я родился. Типа я забрал у Глории внимание не только мамы, но и моего отца.

\- Возможно. Маленькие девочки часто несколько зациклены на своих отцах.

\- Но он не ее отец! – сама идея ужаснула меня. – И потом, в чем смысл? Она всегда так паршиво к нему относится. Обзывает тупым мужланом. А однажды даже сказала…

\- Что?

Но это одна из вещей, которые я вспоминать не люблю. Я опустил глаза и помотал головой. Повисло молчание. Я чувствовал ветерок из открытого окна на лице и острый запах моря.

\- Ладно, – проговорил МакЛеод. – Но как бы то ни было, я думаю, ты не прав.

\- Насчет чего?

\- Что не посоветовался с матерью.

\- Я же вам сказал, что она не будет меня слушать. В конце концов она всегда делает так, как хочет Глория.

\- Может быть. Ты взваливаешь кучу всего на других. Мать тебя не слушает, сестра ненавидит. Ты что, марионетка, которой управляют другие люди? Уверен, что не сможешь убедить мать выслушать тебя? Может, ты просто убедил себя в этом, чтобы не пришлось с ней спорить?

\- Думаете, я увиливаю?

\- А ты нет?

Я так разозлился, что начал заикаться:

\- Эт-то н-не п-правда.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе с ней не поговорить?

Старое ощущение того, что меня загнали в угол, вернулось, и мне захотелось уйти прочь.

\- До завтра, – я направился к двери.

\- Чарльз.

Я притворился, что не слышу.

\- Чарльз! Вернись сейчас же или не приходи ни завтра, ни вообще никогда.

Я остановился, а через минуту развернулся и побрел обратно, потому что иного выбора не было. С чего я, черт побери, взял, что смогу заставить МакЛеода действовать по-моему? Я угрюмо встал перед ним, опустив глаза.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Я поднял взгляд и уставился на изуродованную половину его лица.

\- Чего ты боишься?

\- Не знаю. Ничего.

\- Что бы это ни было, придется с этим столкнуться рано или поздно, – он сухо добавил: – Так всегда бывает, – а потом: – Что-то насчет отца?

Воспоминания нахлынули на меня, свежие и бьющие через край, будто всё случилось вчера. Три года назад на пляже Глория назвала моего папу тупым мужланом и начала говорить что-то о том, что я не знаю всей правды. Случилось это во время одной из наших самых отвратительных стычек, когда она наступила на мой песочный замок, а я сбил ее с ног и хорошенько измазал песком ее волосы. Она хотела говорить что-то еще, но Барри накинул ей на голову полотенце (он потом объяснял, чтобы вытряхнуть песок), и она заткнулась. Мама клялась и божилась, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Барри тоже ничего не знал. Я им поверил. Мне пришлось.

\- Ну что? – спросил МакЛеод.

\- Ничего, – я снова начал поворачиваться, по-прежнему пытаясь добраться до выхода.

МакЛеод поймал меня за плечо:

\- Можешь учиться здесь. Ты же этого хотел, так?

Странно. Я даже забыл.

Я кивнул:

\- Хорошо. Спасибо.

\- Все нормально. Прости, что так получилось, – МакЛеод убрал руку. – Я отвык от людей, наверное. Стал грубым и подозрительным, – и он внезапно спросил: – Ты ел?

\- Нет.

\- А хочешь?

Я внезапно понял, что умираю от голода, и кивнул:

\- Да.

Я приканчивал огромный бутерброд с мясом и сыром, когда МакЛеод, который пил кофе и расхаживал по кухне, спросил:

\- Ты уверен, что нет других причин… кроме того, что тебя хотят оставить дома… по которым мать не отпускает тебя в академию? Может, дело в деньгах?

Я проглотил последний кусочек и подтер остатки майонеза коркой:

\- Нет, не в деньгах. За нас платит какой-то фонд, – я закинул корку в рот, а потом вспомнил одну вещь. – Конечно, Волосатик еще кое-что сказал. Он больше не мамин муж, но, может быть, это тоже повлияло.

\- И что он сказал? – МакЛеод забрал у меня тарелку и стакан и вместе со своими чашкой и блюдцем понес к раковине.

Я облизал пальцы.

\- По-моему, он думает, что все пансионы набиты гомиками, и если ты не такой, то как только туда приедешь, скоро тоже таким станешь.

Повисло молчание. МакЛеод включил воду, а я принялся задвигать стул. Через минуту шум воды стих.

\- Это неправда, – сказал МакЛеод. – Такое может случиться где угодно, включая обычные школы. В большей части пансионов очень и очень следят за подобными вещами, – он взял бумажное полотенце. – Кстати. А сейчас у тебя отчим есть? Мне иногда сложно за ними уследить.

Я ухмыльнулся:

\- Мне тоже. Нет. Но, наверное, скоро будет. Мама не любит долго оставаться не замужем…

И тут я осекся, потому что внезапно вспомнил идею Мег о МакЛеоде в качестве следующего маминого мужа. Теперь эта идея казалась менее безумной, чем в первый раз.

\- Похоже, ты не договорил.

\- Да нет. Ничего такого. Я просто кое о чем подумал.

Он с минуту смотрел на меня:

\- Уже есть кандидат?

Радуясь, что он не догадался о моих мыслях, я отозвался:

\- Только Барри Откидное Сиденье… но он всегда рядом.

\- Барри кто?

\- Откидное Сиденье. Его настоящая фамилия Рамболт.

Вид у МакЛеода сделался странный. Потом он спросил:

\- Ты давно с ним знаком?

\- Ну, не знаю. Много лет. С перерывами.

\- А он знает, что ты здесь? Что я тебя учу?

\- Нет. Конечно, нет.

МакЛеод сдернул с крючка куртку.

\- Вы его знаете?

Но, наверное, МакЛеод меня уже не услышал, потому что дверь-ширма за ним закрылась, и он махнул рукой:

\- До завтра. 


	6. Глава 6

Мег была права. Когда я начал оставаться, напряжение спало, и сделалось намного легче. Я убегал из дому чуть позже семи, что было несложно: я всегда любил вставать рано. МакЛеод работал со мной до одиннадцати. Потом я перекусывал бутербродом и печеньем с молоком, слушая обычно, как он ездит верхом. Вот тут-то мне приходилось напоминать себе, почему я здесь, что я делаю и чья это в первую очередь идея, потому что возвращаться к учебе, все еще слыша, как стучат в поле копыта Ричарда, было почти невыносимо. Иногда МакЛеод не возвращался вплоть до двух (во столько я уходил), а иногда входил в дом и, ни слова не говоря, сидел в кресле с книгой. Но присутствие его почти не ощущалось. В смысле, обычно я нуждаюсь в одиночестве, чтобы сосредоточиться, но он мне не мешал. В первый день, когда в два я собрался уходить, МакЛеод предложил мне сперва перекусить, и мы пошли на кухню.

\- Еда в холодильнике. Сделай себе бутерброд.

После этого мы начали обедать бутербродами с молоком или кофе. Если нет, то я брал в деревне хот-дог и молочный коктейль. Но потом я начал оставаться после учебы три-четыре раза в неделю, а потом и каждый день. Иногда я задавал ему вопросы по материалу, хотя поначалу опасался, что он решит, будто я пытаюсь вытянуть из него дополнительное обучение. Но, кажется, ни о чем таком он не думал. Где-то в половине третьего я спускался к пляжу. Пару раз, если нам было по пути, МакЛеод довозил меня до перешейка.

Работать стало интереснее. Я понял, что мне очень нравится история, а на втором месте оказалась – странное дело – математика. Но я начал с большим оптимизмом думать о будущем, потому что Мег всегда говорит, что с моими оценками по математике скорее все летные технологии вернутся к братьям Райт(1), чем я поступлю в военно-воздушную академию.  

Со временем я начал задерживаться всё больше. Однажды мы разговаривали на кухне, и я, бросив взгляд на часы, увидел, что на них пять минут пятого.

\- Наверное, испортились, – заметил я.

\- Что?

\- Ваши часы.

МакЛеод повернулся и посмотрел на часы:

\- Нет, всё правильно. Я их утром заводил.

Я вскочил так поспешно, что опрокинул стул:

\- Я не знал, что уже так п-поздно.

МакЛеод поднялся:

\- Если ты перепугался, что отнимаешь так много моего драгоценного времени, не надо. Мое время не такое уж драгоценное.

Мне кое-что пришло в голову:

\- А правда, что вы…

Я тут же мысленно пнул себя. Ну почему, когда всё так хорошо, я обязательно должен сунуть нос не в свое дело? Если с МакЛеодом и было что-то ясно наверняка, так это то, что в свою частную жизнь он вторжения не потерпит. Он будто стеной себя обнес. Иногда, вот как сейчас, я каким-то образом оказывался внутри этого кольца, но вместо того, чтобы тихонько оттуда смотаться, начинал ляпать глупости и задавать неудобные вопросы.

МакЛеод стоял, опустив руки на спинку стула:

\- Правда, что я что?

К тому времени я понял еще одно: если ты начнешь задавать не тот вопрос МакЛеоду, то тебе придется договорить. Оборвать на середине и броситься к ближайшему выходу не получится, если, конечно, ты хочешь когда-нибудь вернуться. Мне стало нехорошо, но я закончил вопрос:

\- Что вы зарабатываете написанием порно под каким-то там псевдонимом?

На секунду повисла тишина. Ну всё, крышка. А потом он рассмеялся и продолжал смеяться, пока собирал и относил в раковину посуду.

Я почувствовал такое облегчение, что аж слабость накатила.

\- Свеженький слух?

\- Ага. Из-за посылок и типа чеков от издателя.

\- Хочешь сказать, что наша преданная делу почтальонша дала слабину?

Я широко улыбнулся:

\- Нет. По крайней мере, я так не думаю. Но слухи ходят.

Я поведал ему историю о массовом паломничестве в книжные магазины, и он расхохотался только сильнее. В этот момент он казался словно бы теплым, забавным и помолодевшим.

МакЛеод помыл две тарелки, стаканы, чашку и блюдце, а я вытер посуду и убрал ее.

\- Не порно, – сказал он. – Было бы порно, я бы куда больше зарабатывал.

\- Романы?

Как-то не было похоже, что он пишет романы. По меньшей мере, не те романы, которые разбрасывали по дому отец Мег, издатель, или Волосатик.

\- Да. В некотором смысле. Смесь научной фантастики и мифологии.

\- Под своим именем?

\- Нет. Теренс Блейк.

Я присвистнул:

\- Ого!

Книги Теренса Блейка, разумеется, были не так популярны, как Толкиена, но все равно очень даже ничего.

\- Классно! В смысле… ваши книги просто супер!

Я был под впечатлением. Какая жалость, что нельзя всем рассказать. Впрочем, в ту же минуту я понял, что рассказывать никому не хочу.

Он улыбнулся:

\- Бальзам на душу любому автору. А какие ты читал?

Я рассказал ему.

\- Две из ранних я не читал. Кто-то украл их из школьной библиотеки, а в магазинах говорят, что их больше не печатают. Но осенью они выйдут в бумажной обложке, и я их куплю.

\- Они у меня есть. Можешь взять почитать.

\- Почему Теренс Блейк? – спросил я по пути в гостиную.

\- Теренсом звали моего отца, а Блейк – девичья фамилия матери.

\- А зачем псевдоним? В смысле… я бы гордился, что пишу книги.

\- Но я же не знал, как они пойдут, когда написал первую.

Я как-то сразу понял, что это неправда, но одновременно понял, что лучше не давить. Было у него что-то такое в голосе. Мы подошли к шкафу, МакЛеод достал две книги и вручил мне.

\- Это ваши единственные экземпляры?

\- Все нормально. Я тебе доверяю.

Мне было приятно, что он это сказал, но я все равно мотнул головой:

\- Нет. Если их кто увидит, они и пяти минут не проживут. О них каждый пацан на пляже мечтает, а потом ребятам захочется узнать, откуда у меня эти книги, – очень неохотно, но чувствуя себя героем, я вернул книги. – Когда их издадут, я вам пришлю для автографа. Хорошо? То есть, подпишите их?

\- Конечно.

Он сказал это так резко, что я подумал, а не ляпнул ли снова что-то не то.

\- Вы не против?

Он ставил книги обратно на полку, но развернулся и посмотрел на меня:

\- Нет, Чарльз. Я не против.

***

То лето я помню частично картинками, намертво отпечатавшимися в памяти, а частично обрывками разговоров.

Однажды он спросил меня:

\- Чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете? Быстро… не раздумывая.

\- Быть свободным.

\- Свободным от чего?

\- От толпы. Делать то, что хочется.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, честно. Только не думай, что сможешь освободиться от последствий сделанного, пока делаешь, что хочешь.

Я тогда был разочарован: слишком уж ответ МакЛеода напоминал обтекаемые взрослые высказывания.

В другой раз я переписывал то самое стихотворение, «Высокий полет», чтобы поместить его в тетрадочку, куда я лет с семи собирал все о полетах. Я спросил МакЛеода, верит ли он в Бога.

\- Разумеется, – почти нетерпеливо ответил он.

Я ждал, что он спросит о моем мнении, но он молчал. А потом увидел мое лицо и рассмеялся:

\- Чего ты ждешь? Что я начну обращать тебя в свою веру?

Я ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя глупо. Его способность догадываться о ходе моих мыслей обескураживала.

\- Ну, Волосатик всегда говорил, что с истинными верующими одна проблема: им обязательно нужно распространять слово Божье.

\- В каком-то смысле он прав. Но в твоем случае лучше стремиться к тому, что хочешь ты, чем ждать, что за тобой кто-то придет.

\- То есть?

\- Кажется, ты процентов девяносто своего времени сопротивляешься людям и событиям. Это стало эмоциональной привычкой. Пора уже самому что-то решать.

\- Я сюда пришел.

\- Да. А ты не пробовал представить… допустим, твоя мама или один из многочисленных отчимов говорит: «Чарльз, мы договорились, что этим летом ты будешь заниматься. Будешь учиться три часа в день пять дней в неделю, а потом еще столько же самостоятельно, пока твои друзья развлекаются на пляже и катаются на лодках. А в награду поступишь в школу, в которую тебе не особенно хочется, но, как говорится, из двух зол…» И как бы ты по этому поводу себя чувствовал?

Смысл в его словах определенно был.

\- Паршиво.

Если посмотреть под таким углом, шесть часов учебы кажутся худшим кошмаром. Я, должно быть, свихнулся. Но правда в том, что мне нравилось, а так как в саму учебу я и сейчас не влюбился, то, выходит, мне нравился МакЛеод. Он был не такой, как все остальные.

Я закончил стихотворение и перечитал его. Судя по примечанию, автор – Маги – погиб в девятнадцать. Его убили в «Битве за Англию» в 1941 году, что по моему разумению было чуть ли не во время Войны за Независимость. Но сейчас я решил произвести подсчеты. На самом деле мне хотелось выяснить, не получил ли МакЛеод свои ожоги, будучи пилотом. Идея меня притягивала. Скажем, если кому-то в 1941 году было девятнадцать, то сейчас… Я подсчитал на краешке листа. Сейчас около пятидесяти. Вполне возможно. Я поднял глаза на МакЛеода, который переставлял книги на полках. Он стоял ко мне здоровой половиной лица, и я видел только краешек ожога на подбородке. В волосах у него было прилично седины. С другой стороны, некоторые седеют уже в тридцать.

\- Над чем задумался? – поинтересовался МакЛеод, не оборачиваясь.

Пойманный на горячем, я пробормотал:

\- Мне просто интересно, сколько вам лет.

\- Легче всего спросить. Сорок семь.

Я еще немного посчитал. В шестнадцать МакЛеод не мог сражаться в «Битве за Англию». Но может быть, он был пилотом ВВС в самом конце войны? Мое сердце забилось быстрее.

\- А вы не служили в воздушных войсках во время войны?

\- Нет.

\- Вообще на войне не были?

\- Был. Пехота. Тянущий ноги рядовой.

\- И там вас…

Спрашивать о его возрасте и спрашивать об ожоге, изуродовавшем половину его лица – не одно и то же.

\- Там меня..?

Лучше бы я не начинал. Но комментарий о моей склонности убегать задел меня.

\- Там вы получили… этот ожог?

МакЛеод смотрел на меня, но лицо его оставалось бесстрастным. В первый раз я задумался, каково ему жить с этим.

\- Зря я спросил, – промямлил я.

\- Большинство спрашивает рано или поздно, – МакЛеод взял из стопки на полу еще одну книгу и поставил в шкаф. – Я попал в автомобильную аварию, – он помолчал и медленно добавил: – Был слишком пьян, чтобы соображать, что делаю, машину занесло на льду и сбросило в ущелье.

Я был ошеломлен. Образ раненного на войне героя, ясное дело, разлетелся на куски.

\- Мне жаль.

Я сам не понимал, о чем больше жалею: что он потерял лицо или что я потерял героя войны.

Он смотрел на меня:

\- Мне тоже. И не только из-за этого, – жест на обожженную половину лица. – Но еще и потому, что со мной в машине был мальчик. Примерно твоего возраста. Он сгорел.

В комнату влетела пчела, и в наступившей тишине ее жужжание казалось грохотом. Потом МакЛеод сказал:

\- Уже поздно, Чарльз. Тебе лучше идти.

На следующий день я проснулся до рассвета и принялся размышлять о том, что сказал МакЛеод. Странность состояла в том, что я ожидал почувствовать отвращение и разочарование, но ничего подобного. Мне было жалко. Мне было жаль погибшего мальчика, но еще жальче МакЛеода. Это казалось бессмыслицей, потому что парень все-таки умер, но я был уверен, что МакЛеод с той поры носит в себе эту вину, и по большей части именно из-за этого живет в одиночестве и все никак не поправит лицо, как – по словам мамы и всех остальных в поселке – можно и нужно сделать.

\- Хреновая сделка, – сказал я Мокси, который лежал рядом со мной под одеялом.

Мой голос, должно быть, разбудил его, потому что я вдруг ребрами ощутил мощную вибрацию, означающую, что кот замурчал. И только через несколько секунд появился звук, смахивающий на тяжелый случай бронхита.

Спустя некоторое время в комнату вошла Мег. Я хотел обо многом подумать, а потому был не слишком рад ее видеть.

\- Как там наша знаменитость? – поинтересовалась она, умостившись около спинки кровати и отодвигая мои ноги.

\- Нормально, – разговаривать про МакЛеода мне не хотелось.

\- Ты начал очень ревностно к нему относиться.

\- И что с того?

\- Хорошо. Не кипятись. Но народ начинает интересоваться, чем ты постоянно занят и где именно.

\- И что ты им сказала?

\- Я сказала ребятам, что тебя заставили учиться с каким-то загадочным типом на материке. А каждый раз, когда мама спрашивает «Где Чак?», а она иногда спрашивает днем, потому что к твоей утренней учебе привыкла… тогда я говорю, где тусуется твоя компания. А если твоя компания прямо здесь, то выдумываю что-нибудь другое. Но когда-нибудь она спросит то же самое не у меня, а у Пита, Сэма или Тома, и вот тогда станет жарко.

\- А Глория? Она что?

\- Пока цепляется за Несравненного Перси. Но на следующей неделе из лагеря возвращается Сью Робинсон.

\- Упс, – я сел, опершись на спинку кровати. – Это плохо.

Это действительно было плохо. Сью – единственная соперница Глории: рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, и даже если ее фигура не такая изящная, как у Глории, то характер на несколько световых лет лучше.

\- Плюс, – продолжала Мег, словно подбираясь к по-настоящему сногсшибательной новости, – именно с ней Несравненный Перси крутил шуры-муры все прошлое лето.

Дело плохо. Но мне было все равно. Всё казалось далеким и неважным. Мои мысли снова вернулись к тому, что рассказал МакЛеод.

\- Кажется, ты не особо заинтересовался, – заметила Мег.

\- Ну конечно мне интересно, Мег. Но мне надо над другим поразмыслить. И потом, я устал. Не выспался. Хочу подремать еще часок, прежде чем придется вставать. А еще, – добродетельно закончил я, – у тебя, может, и каникулы. А мне приходится пахать.

\- Ладно.

Мег была в бешенстве, и я это понял.

\- Не дуйся, Мегси.

Она повернулась:

\- Ты стал другим, Чак. Ты изменился.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Не знаю, – медленно проговорила Мег. – Не могу сказать, что я имею в виду. Но ты теперь другой. И мне это не нравится.

\- Мег!

Но она уже выскочила из комнаты, и я был уверен наверняка, что в слезах. «Ну, – решил я, забираясь под одеяло. – Она сама полезла». Я знал, что сестре тут довольно одиноко, потому что в этом году детей ее возраста было маловато. Наш дачный поселок строго делится на возрастные группы. Взрослые занимаются своими делами, а именно ходят друг к другу выпить, лежат на своем конце пляжа или на задних двориках, лелея загар. Плавают только дети. Здесь довольно каменистое дно и вода холодная. Только поэтому моя двойная жизнь держится так долго. Структура считается тут нехорошим словом, а задавать чересчур много вопросов – явные признаки структуры.

Утешив себя этой мыслью (предчувствия Мег расстроили меня больше, чем я был готов признать), я заснул с мыслями о МакЛеоде и пониманием, что у меня есть что сказать и, когда подвернется момент, я скажу это как следует.

Утром МакЛеод держался отстраненно и выдавал каверзные вопросы, гоняя меня по изученному, причем не недавно, а с самого начала. По прошествии трех часов я совсем выдохся. Он, должно быть, заметил это, потому что сразу принес в библиотеку молока с печеньем.

\- Тебе бы пойти побегать полчасика после еды. Я бы одолжил Ричарда, не будь он таким нервным.

\- Как он? – спросил я, с дикой скоростью поглощая печенье.

\- В порядке.

\- Послушайте, – я твердо вознамерился высказаться. – Насчет вчерашнего. Про аварию… – я, опустив глаза, нервно вертел на столе блюдо из-под печенья. – Я хочу сказать… ну, то, что случилось с вами, паршиво, и, наверное, вы не виноваты.

\- Ты неправ. Я определенно виноват.

\- Ладно. Пускай. Но я имею в виду…

Я очень хотел высказать ему, что чувствую, но не мог подобрать слова. И тогда случилась странная штука. Моя ладонь будто по своей воле потянулась к его руке и сжала ее. Он не двинулся и ничего не сказал. Целая половина его лица побелела, как бумага. Потом он сбросил мою ладонь и вышел из комнаты.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** Братья Райт(Уилбур и Орвил) - два американца, за которыми в большинстве стран мира признаётся приоритет изобретения и постройки первого в мире самолёта, способного к полёту, 17 декабря 1903 года.


	7. Глава 7

Я был зол как черт. Даже хуже – я чувствовал себя полным придурком.

Вот как. Он думает, мне нужно предпринимать что-то самому! Какое лицемерие! Я-то думал, он какой-то особенный, а он как все взрослые: говорит одно, а на деле другое.

Я так разозлился, что даже сосредоточиться получалось с трудом. И все равно не мог побороть ощущение, будто в этой ситуации есть что-то забавное. Если бы эта учеба была маминой затеей или идеей школы, появилась бы замечательная возможность пойти и послать их к черту. Но идея-то моя, поэтому придется остаться, хоть МакЛеод отреагировал так, будто моя рука – таракан или что-то типа того. Как будто я пытался приставать к нему, господи прости. И это жгло меня изнутри. Ладно… да пошел он! Возьму от него, что смогу, сдам экзамен, а потом пошлю его ко всем чертям.

Но фантазии о том, как я его посылаю, сосредоточиться не помогали. Я промучился до половины первого, так ничего и не сделал и в конце концов плюнул.

Когда я в ярости спускался по тропе, то услышал стук копыт Ричарда, который быстро скакал за полосой сосняка, на другой стороне скалы. Не испытывая желания встречаться с МакЛеодом, я прибавил скорости, выскочил за ворота и помчался к перешейку и на другую сторону. Потом я свернул с главной дороги и спустился с пологого холма, откуда была видна задняя сторона деревни. Только тут я почувствовал себя в безопасности. С открытого прилавка магазинчика я купил два гамбургера и двойную порцию солодового молока, но осилил лишь половину. Утро просто блеск!

Со своего места я видел, что творилось в магазине. Там тусовалась компания Глории, а вот моей не было. Так что, доев, что влезло, я решил нанести визит в бухту. Спустившись к причалу, я отвязал лодку и плыл на север, пока не попал в бухточку. Одна из причин, почему мы выбрали это место, состоит в том, что с моря оно выглядит практически так же, как любая линия больших камней, обрамляющая берег. Но если добраться до узкого входа, видно, что камни эти образуют эдакую дамбу, которая идет параллельно берегу и отгораживает маленький пляж. Я свернул в нужном месте и привязал лодку к пню у самой кромки воды. Потом я прошел по берегу, обогнул большой валун, и там были они все – Пит Минтон (брат Перси), Сэм Леггетт, Томми Клейн, Люк и Майк Уорнеры и Мэтт Генри. Парни растянулись на земле, только Пит привалился спиной к камню. От каждого поднимались тонкие спиральки дыма. Потом я учуял запах. Травка.

Вот на это я не подписывался. Всегда ходило достаточно разговоров о том, чтобы достать немного, но найти травку у нас так же нереально, как порно. Однако назад пути не было.

\- Привет зубрилам! – мечтательно сказал Пит.

\- Как учеба? – поинтересовался Майк.

\- И как тот парень без лица? – добавил Томми. – Как его фамилия, ребята?

\- МакЛеод! – хором отозвались они.

Выходит, они в курсе.

\- Нормально.

Я сел, прислонившись к дереву. Я был потрясен, но не хотел подавать виду. А еще очень хотелось спросить, откуда они узнали, но спрашивать казалось плохой идеей. Сорвав у камня травинку, я разгладил ее большими пальцами и подул: раздался тоненький пронзительный звук.

\- Чувак, да ты, должно быть, сильно хочешь попасть в свою вонючую школу, – сказал Пит.

\- А вы не слышали? Он собирается стать военным летуном, – Сэм затянулся косячком. – И мы улетаем прочь, в неведомое синее великолепие(1)… – он разразился хихиканьем.

\- Закройся, – сказал я.

\- Ах, простите, сэр. Ахтунг! Зиг хайль! Хрен вам!

\- Я сказал, закройся.

\- Какие мы чувствительные. А кто вообще сказал, что ты можешь сюда приходить? Ты больше не один из нас.

\- Да? И кто же меня отсюда выставит?

Они так обкурились, что я не боялся нарываться, хотя даже в противном случае побил бы любого в одиночку, даже Пита, который тяжелей меня. Ни одного из них особо спортивным не назовешь.

Желающих не оказалось, но я понимал, что хожу по тонкому льду. Каким-то образом они обо всем разузнали и исключили меня из своей компании. Я лег и призадумался. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться: Мег хотела как лучше, но они сообразили, что насильно учиться меня никто не заставляет. Будь это мамина или школьная идея, я бы приходил сюда пожаловаться каждый день. Более того, время было бы одно и то же: вторая смена не работает. И тогда все было бы в порядке, я бы стал очередной жертвой ужасного родительского и школьного давления. Именно из-за учебы по доброй воле я сделался изгоем. Но они никому не рассказали, иначе Глория узнала бы. Мама бы узнала. Мег бы узнала. И уж поверьте, к вечеру узнал бы и я. Но с другой стороны, нынешним утром, которое было, кажется, с неделю назад, Мег еще не знала. Или знала? Может, она собиралась рассказать, прежде чем в ярости выбежала из комнаты? И я снова подумал о МакЛеоде, которого тщательно гнал из мыслей с того момента, как удрал из его дома. Ублюдок.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил я у Пита.

\- Заметил тебя пару раз и пошел следом.

\- Крыса.

\- Сам ты крыса. Что там с нью-йоркской школой?

\- Ничего. Просто хочу умотать из дома.

Повисло молчание. Я думал, что он скажет что-нибудь про Глорию и своего брата, наполовину желая, чтобы он так и сделал, а наполовину нет – а то придется зарядить ему в нос. Но он ничего не сказал. Мне хотелось спросить, знает ли Перси про МакЛеода, просто чтобы подстраховаться. Но это было бы огромной ошибкой.

\- Пыхни, – Пит протянул мне косяк.

Этого-то я и боялся. Я поддерживал разговоры про травку, потому что не думал, что ее действительно реально достать. В школе я постоянно занимался спортом – бейсбол, футбол, баскетбол, хоккей, а это неплохая отговорка. Когда я разок покурил с одноклассниками в раздевалке, меня так развезло, что они боялись отпускать меня домой. Не сказать, что преподаватели сильно взъелись бы (большая их часть тоже баловалась травкой), но любой полицейский тотчас же догадался бы, чем я только что занимался, а в моем тогдашнем состоянии я бы наверняка выложил, где и с кем. Короче, я перепугался и в дальнейшем отговаривался занятиями спортом. У меня было странное, но сильное ощущение, что травка не для меня – и вовсе не из-за закона и не той чуши, которую они лицемерно впаривают в школе. Окружающие тут были ни при чем. Просто что-то внутри меня продолжало противиться.

Но сейчас я спортом не занимался, Пит не знал о том случае в школе, а мне надоело постоянно быть аутсайдером. Как можно небрежнее я заметил:

\- Меня тошнит от этой дряни.

\- Вы только послушайте этого бойскаута! Ты для нас слишком положителен, Чак. Может, лучше тебе сбежать обратно к учителю?

\- Он, наверное, всё выложит учителю о непослушных мальчишках, которые курят травку.

\- Я сказал вам, закройтесь! Давай сюда, – я взял сигарету.

Упоминание о МакЛеоде довершило дело. Осторожно, чтобы не показаться законченным дилетантом, я затянулся, вдохнув как можно меньше дыма. Ничего не случилось. Я затянулся еще раз.

\- Вот, – сказал Питер. – Возьми другой.

Поначалу всё было не так, как тогда в раздевалке. Наверное, потому что я закурил осторожно. Я прислонился к камню и после пары затяжек почувствовал, что начинаю расслабляться. А потом стало совсем хорошо, как будто всё будет замечательно, а если и нет, то какая разница.

\- Откуда у МакЛеода шрам? – поинтересовался Пит.

Так как всё замедлилось, ответил я не сразу.

\- После автомобильной аварии, – словно во сне, проговорил я.

МакЛеод выдернул меня обратно: память о сегодняшнем утре вторглась в окутавшую меня приятную дымку, принеся приглушенный укол боли и злости, так что я добавил:

\- Он был пьяный, и с ним в машине был парень, который потом сгорел насмерть.

\- Ух ты! Пацаны, слышали?

Приятное чувство отступило. Что-то пошло не так. Я боялся, если пойму, что именно, то станет еще хуже, а поэтому еще раз глубоко затянулся.

Что случилось после этого, я объяснить не могу. Уже потом я понял, что, должно быть, отрубился. Заснул. Увидел кошмар. Да что угодно…

Небо и вода смешались, летали чайки. Через некоторое время они начали летать словно бы строем, и я заметил, что у них реактивные двигатели, и вообще это не чайки, а самолеты. Потом пришло потрясающее, невероятное ощущение полета, потому что я был одним из них, иногда летел в воздухе, а иногда в воде, но это было одно и то же. Счастье всё нарастало. Я приземлился на воду, как чайка, выбрался из самолета и по мелководью пошлепал к отцу, стоящему на берегу. Я знал, что это отец, потому что солнце сверкало в его светлых волосах. Но странное дело, лица я разглядеть не мог, потому что солнце светило слишком ярко, и оно было просто размыто. По пути к берегу я сказал маме: «Но ведь должна у тебя заваляться еще какая-нибудь фотография. Откуда мне узнать, как он выглядел?» А она ответила: «Именно поэтому я и выбросила все фотографии. Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал, как он выглядел, ведь тогда ты захочешь выглядеть, как он, и возненавидишь меня так же, как он».

Чего еще ожидать от женщины?

 «Но это ты его ненавидела, - возразил я. – Как раз поэтому…»

И внезапно остановился, потому что понял, что очень хорошо вижу лицо отца. С одной стороны его пересекал красный шрам, который становился все меньше и меньше. И странная штука приключилась с волосами. Я мог поклясться, раньше они были светлыми, а теперь стали черными с сединой. И внезапно человек на берегу оказался МакЛеодом, за вычетом шрама. Он улыбался и протягивал руки. С радостным криком я бросился ему навстречу. И тут всё стало плохо, очень плохо. Небо было почти черным, а лицо МакЛеода – белым, как кость. И он был ужасно зол, так зол, что я понял: он меня никогда не простит, а еще я умру, потому что совсем забыл про течение, которое затягивало меня всё глубже и глубже под воду, где я не мог дышать…

\- Окуни его еще раз, – сказал Пит.

\- Нет, – попытался выговорить я и хлебнул воды.

\- Ну вот, ты его утопил, – сказал Сэм.

Лицо обожгла пощечина, потом еще одна. Я медленно приходил в себя. Небо больше не было черным, а приобрело свой обычный размыто-голубой от солнца цвет.

\- Давай, Чак! Очнись! Хочешь, чтобы у нас были неприятности? Если твоя мама увидит нас и разорется, сюда сбежится куча легавых.

Я стоял, полностью одетый, по пояс в воде, а остальные – голышом – окружили меня. Пит еще раз ударил меня:

\- Очнись!

Я попытался дать ему сдачи так, чтобы голова отлетела, но только потерял равновесие, и парням пришлось меня подхватывать.

\- Я в порядке. Пустите.

\- Чувак, да ты не шутил, когда говорил, что тебе станет плохо.

Я оттолкнул его и, шатаясь, побрел к берегу. Едва я добрался до каменистого пляжа, как мне действительно стало плохо. Может, во всем была виновата травка, а может, я наглотался морской воды. Как бы то ни было, из меня, должно быть, и позавчерашний завтрак выскочил. Трясло, лоб покрылся липким потом, но через минуту я снова спустился к воде, вымыл лицо и поплескал на камни, чтобы почистить их.

\- Лучше тебе вести здоровый образ жизни, – заметил Пит, натягивая штаны. – Ты ходячая угроза.

\- Ну спасибо.

\- Можешь сесть в шлюпку, – неохотно продолжал он. – А твою моторку кто-нибудь отгонит обратно.

\- Я сам в состоянии добраться до дома.

\- Ну как хочешь. Не буду напоминать, что если ты кому-нибудь раззявишь свой большой рот насчет всего этого, мы тебя прикончим.

\- Не беспокойся, – ядовито отозвался я и сглотнул неприятный вкус во рту. – Ваш секрет в полной безопасности. А то, что я сказал про МакЛеода… Ты тоже держи язык за зубами.

\- А кому мне говорить? – Пит залез в лодку.

Я пытался убедить себя, что раз МакЛеод – подонок, то заслуживает всего, что мне вздумается сделать. Но не мог отбросить мерзкое ощущение, что положил начало чему-то, что не смогу остановить. Я с трудом залез в моторку и, не выпуская из виду вторую лодку, направился обратно. В первый раз за весь кошмарный день судьба мне улыбнулась: по пути домой я не встретил никого.

Я надел сухие шорты и свитер, а мокрую одежду разложил на крыше гаража, чтобы на нее попадали лучи клонящегося к закату солнца. Потом обрушился на кровать.

***

На следующее утро я рано пробрался в кухню, чтобы позавтракать. Я умирал от голода. Но даже после двух мисок хлопьев, четырех тостов с маслом и медом и двух стаканов молока я не почувствовал обычного нетерпеливого желания куда-то бежать. Голову мою словно ватой набили, и я хотел только одного: вернуться в постель. А еще я не хотел иметь дела с МакЛеодом. Если честно, в самую последнюю очередь мне хотелось идти к нему. Я не знал, что делать.

Так я и сидел, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места, когда дверь открылась и в кухню вошла мама. Более того, она совсем не выглядела сонной. Если б я не сидел, меня могла бы сбить с ног даже фальшивая ресница Глории. На маме было шелковое голубое платье, которое выглядело так, будто его сделали в Гонконге, а ее темные волосы были высоко уложены и завязаны голубой в тон лентой. Так бы и съел. Пойми она это, я бы сидел тут как мороженое на блюдечке – иди и возьми, но она, к счастью, не поняла.  

\- Где ты вчера был, Чак?

Начинается.

\- С ребятами.

\- И что вы делали?

\- Как обычно. Плавали, болтали.

\- Ты курил марихуану?

\- Нет. Где ее тут достанешь?

\- Почему тогда тебя было не добудиться? Мы с Мег пытались, но ты даже не шевельнулся. Я волнуюсь за тебя, Чак. Мег говорит, ты нашел место для учебы. Если ты действительно учишься, то я могу только сказать, что ты слишком много занимаешься. Тебе надо больше гулять с ребятами.

Я собрался с мыслями:

\- Сначала ты допрашиваешь меня на тему того, что я делаю с ребятами, а теперь говоришь, что мне надо чаще с ними гулять, – хоть жутко не хотелось, но я поднялся. – Неважно, чем я занимаюсь. Ты не права. Я собираюсь сдать экзамен и поступить в академию в следующем году. Поэтому и учусь.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты поступал в академию. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты учился в пансионе. Ты же знаешь, что я о них думаю. Не уверена, что отпущу тебя, даже если ты сдашь экзамен.

Забавно. Три минуты назад я жутко не хотел видеться с МакЛеодом, и идти на учебу хотелось в той же степени, что сесть в тюрьму. Мамина проблема в том, что она не умеет распознавать, когда преимущество на ее стороне.

\- Я не вернусь в нью-йоркскую школу. Если не отпустишь меня в академию, то я брошу учебу.

Мама была в ужасе:

\- Ты не можешь…ты не можешь бросить школу до шестнадцати лет.

\- Тогда я уйду из дома, и ты меня не остановишь. Знаешь, сколько ребят моего возраста шатается по стране? Я сбегу туда, где ты меня не найдешь, и не думай, что у меня нет связей. У меня есть. У всех моих знакомых есть.

Враки, разумеется, но мама-то этого не знала. А учитывая сегодняшнее положение дел, она не могла сказать наверняка, что я не проверну всё по-своему.

В этот момент в дом вошел Барри:

\- Привет.

А потом он сделал кое-что, что меня просто шокировало: он подошел и поцеловал маму прямо в губы, как будто имел на это полное право. Мама порозовела, глаза ее стали еще больше и ярче, чем обычно. Я пришел в ярость и злобно проговорил:

\- Да вы не стесняйтесь.

Барри развернулся. Килограммов десять ему бы скинуть не помешало, но пузо у него не торчит, складки жира тоже. Квадратное лицо, голубоватые глаза, светлые волосы – эдакий Мистер Середнячок. Он порозовел, как и мама, но ей румянец шел больше.

\- Твоя мама согласилась выйти за меня замуж, Чак. Я пришел сообщить тебе. Наверное, получилось не особо тактично.

Он явно извинялся, и я остыл. Думал я только о том, что если бы подобным образом нагрубил МакЛеоду, он бы ответил холодно и саркастично, живо указав мне мое место. Мысли о МакЛеоде настроение мое не улучшили, особенно если учесть, что я пытался примерить на него роль жениха. Я попытался представить, как он целует маму. И не смог. Не получилось. Не знаю почему, но не получилось.

\- Поздравляю, – сказал я. – Как раз то, что мне нужно – очередной отчим.

Барри посмотрел мне в глаза:

\- Да, Чарльз. Думаю, именно это тебе и нужно.

\- Чак! – вмешалась мама. – Повежливее, пожалуйста!

Я хотел сказать еще какую-нибудь гадость, но тут вспомнил, о чем шла речь до прихода Барри.

\- Ладно. Всего вам наилучшего и всё такое. Но в школу в Нью-Йорке я не вернусь.

\- Ты же в академию Святого Матвея поступить хочешь? – Барри принялся наливать себе кофе.

\- Ага.

\- Неплохо.

Настроившись на спор, я немного опешил.

\- Я думала, она ужасная, – сказала мама.

Барри глотнул кофе:

\- То была черная полоса. Сейчас все в порядке. У них новый директор, который доработал расписание. Кажется, его фамилия Эванс.

\- Именно с ним я переписывался.

Тут пришла Глория. Две горизонтальные полоски трикотажа, которые не заполнили бы и чашку, составляли единственную ее одежду. А так выглядела она бродячей грозовой тучей.

\- Тебе во всей этой одежке не жарко? – поинтересовался Барри.

\- Глория, поднимись и накинь хоть рубашку, – сказала мама. – Ты почти голая.

\- И что с того? Это мой дом, – Глория, налив в чайник воды, поставила его на плиту, потом насыпала себе хлопьев.

\- Глория, пожалуйста.

\- После завтрака. Может быть.

Мама, кажется, расстроилась.

\- Слыхала новость? – мне было интересно, не потому ли Глория в плохом настроении. – Мама собирается замуж за Барри.

\- Еще вчера.

\- Не перестарайся с восторгами, – заметил Барри. – Успех может вскружить мне голову.

Глория продолжала есть. Барри подошел к ней:

\- Слушай, я бы хотел, чтобы мы подружились. Так будет намного проще мне и, что важнее, вашей маме. Ей бы не помешала моральная поддержка.

\- Ей, вроде как, не впервой.

\- Если принять во внимание тебя, Чака и Мег, в целом, это неплохо, тебе так не кажется?

Глория даже на него не взглянула, просто проглотила очередную ложку хлопьев:

\- У тебя есть Мег.

В этом вся наша Глория: «если я не первая, то я так не играю».

\- Да, слава небесам, – согласился Барри. – А вот и она. Как штык.

Не знаю, слышала ли Мег наш разговор. Она подошла к маме и чмокнула ее в щеку, потом переключилась на Барри и не только поцеловала его, но и обняла. Он ответил ей медвежьим объятием и оторвал от пола.

\- Грыжу заработаешь, – бросила Глория.

Мама метнула на нее взгляд:

\- Глория…это грубо!

Барри поставил Мег на пол:

\- Грыжа того стоит. Мег, после свадьбы вместе сядем на диету.

Всё, что я хотел, это лечь и спать, пока не исчезнет вата из головы. Не то чтобы у меня болела голова, но чувствовал я себя странно, каким-то расфокусированным. Дома, ясное дело, сегодня оставаться не стоило. И потом…сейчас мне хотелось в академию еще сильнее, чем прежде. И в кои-то веки меня кто-то поддерживал.

Я бросил тарелки в раковину и направился к двери.

\- Чак, ты куда?

\- Учиться.

\- Где…где ты учишься?

После краткого молчания на меня накатило вдохновение:

\- Над бухтой.

Вся соль в том, что это правда. Скала, на которой стоит дом МакЛеода, находилась как раз над бухтой. Метрах эдак в шестидесяти. Я просто не стал добавлять, что потом еще надо пройти несколько километров вдоль побережья.

\- И где ты держишь книги?

\- Там есть заброшенный сарай.

Тоже верно. Можно даже сунуть туда пару ненужных бумажек, если кому-то вздумается проверить. Барри смотрел на меня. Глория тоже. Я почувствовал, как начало гореть лицо.

\- Пока, – пробормотал я и собрался уходить.

\- Кстати, Чак, – Глория встала и принялась наливать кипяток в кофеварку. – Это твое паршивое животное вчера чуть не покусало Перси. Ты же знаешь, если кот кого-нибудь укусит, от него придется избавиться.

\- А что с ним сделал Перси? – зло спросил я.

\- Просто пытался отбить у него сурка…как любой нормальный человек бы сделал.

\- Мокси приходится охотиться. Здесь его никто не кормит. Ты не имеешь никакого права ему мешать и можешь сказать своему хлипкому бойфренду, чтобы держался от него подальше, не то я…

\- Ты – что? Залижешь его до смерти? Он в колледже во всех секциях состоит. Он из тебя отбивную сделает, Чак.

Я всё еще кипел от ярости, когда вмешался Барри:

\- Никто не собирается трогать Мокси, Чак. Так что не кипятись. Она просто хочет поддеть тебя. Когда ты уже научишься не поддаваться?

Мег встала и подошла к двери:

\- Да ладно, Чак. Пошли.

По дороге я, наконец, заговорил:

\- Всё так и есть. Она раскинула сети, а я в них попался. Но зачем она это делает?

\- А какая разница? – отозвалась Мег. – И потом, ответ я знаю. Ей просто нужно быть номером один, как в рекламе.

\- А я тут причем?

\- Потому что ты в этом смысле удобный. Потому что ты ей это позволяешь. Потому что она ревнует.

\- Из-за чего она ревнует? Из-за любви Майка? В смысле, с детства?

\- Может, и так. Меня там не было. Ты симпатичный и нравишься людям. Глория тоже симпатичная, но люди ее не любят. Она изо всех сил пытается заставить их, но через некоторое время они по-любому уходят. А с тобой всё наоборот. Люди тянутся к тебе, а ты их отталкиваешь. Ты курил травку вчера?

Неожиданная смена темы застала меня врасплох.

\- А тебе какое дело? Барри теперь расскажешь?

Вышло очень грубо, я понял это и немедленно устыдился. Просто мне было так со всех сторон плохо, что хотелось испортить настроение кому-нибудь еще.

Мег резко остановилась посреди дороги:

\- Нет, я не расскажу Барри, хотя иногда мне кажется, что надо бы. Если собираешься стать наркоманом, не думаю, что получится хорошо, если я не буду никому говорить. Но мне это уже не так важно, как раньше, потому что ты больше не мой друг. Ты теперь, видно, с МакЛеодом дружишь. Не понимаю только, почему нельзя быть другом нам обоим. Но мне теперь беспокоиться не нужно, потому что мне уже всё равно.

\- Мегси!

\- Пусти. Я рада, что Барри собирается жениться на маме. Ты просто думаешь, что я надоеда, но ему я нравлюсь, – она выдернула руку и через дорогу побежала к пляжу.

Джоуи однажды прочел свой гороскоп и очень воодушевился, потому что, по словам какого-то мудреца или предсказателя, должен был построить отличную политическую карьеру, хотя, вероятно, также загреметь в тюрьму. Но, как сказал Джоуи, в наше время одно другому не мешает, так что, может, стоит пойти на право, чтобы подготовиться к карьере политика. Я добавил, что, если он попадет в тюрьму, право ему тоже пригодится, и он согласился.

Что касается меня, я не любитель гороскопов, но тут уж начал сомневаться, а не очутился ли мой спутник или планета в каком-нибудь неблагоприятном положении в последние пару дней, потому что всё шло как-то не так.

Я все еще был зол на МакЛеода и думал об этом, когда внезапно вспомнил еще одну беспокоящую меня вещь: я на него настучал.

Я остановился. Я рассказал Питу о том, что МакЛеод вел машину пьяным и убил парня. Господи, лучше бы не рассказывал. Когда я подумал о том, как мои приятели могут воспользоваться этой информацией…и как мама неизбежно узнает, чем именно я занимаюсь весь день, меня бросило в пот. Я сделал это, потому что жутко обозлился и (хоть думать так не хотелось) пытался вернуть расположение Пита и других. И кто после этого крыса?

Я пошел дальше. Остаток пути я пытался убедить себя, что при таком его поведении мой поступок простителен. Получалось не слишком хорошо. Я все еще чувствовал себя доносчиком. Если бы наша семейная ситуация не ухудшилась еще немного, да еще с Барри людей в нашей квартире прибавилось, я бы, наверное, повернул обратно. Но стало только хуже, так что я шел вперед.

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** И мы улетаем прочь, в неведомое синее великолепие… – первые слова песни «The U.S. Air Force», гимна ВВС США (текст и музыка Роберта МакАртура Кроуфорда).


	8. Глава 8

Когда я вошел в библиотеку, МакЛеод стоял около камина и смотрел на оставшийся с прошлого вечера пепел. Да, звучит глупо, но здесь даже в раннем августе разводить по вечерам огонь – неплохая идея. Он поднял взгляд.

\- Простите за опоздание, – пробормотал я и скользнул на свое место.

\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, – внезапно сказал МакЛеод.

Какое-то ужасное мгновение я раздумывал, не прослышал ли он о том, что я про него всё выложил.

\- Да? – отозвался я и не особо убедительно добавил: – Сэр.

Но это было не то, чего я боялся. Это было даже хуже. Он, как обычно, взял с места в карьер:

\- Прости за… вчерашнее. Я уже говорил тебе, что слишком долго прожил в одиночестве. Я винил тебя за то, что ты постоянно бежишь, а сам, ну, поступил точно так же. Только вместо того, чтобы бежать, я возвел стену. С моей профессией это нетрудно: нетрудно зарабатывать на жизнь, оставаясь здесь, нетрудно жить одному и не общаться с людьми.

Гордость и упрямство подтолкнули меня сказать:

\- Ничего такого не случилось.

Он посмотрел на меня:

\- Правда, Чарльз? А почему тогда ты так внезапно ушел?

Ответа у меня не нашлось. Точнее, я не хотел отвечать, так что некоторое время мы молчали.

\- Ну?

Тишина.

\- Если ты сможешь меня убедить, что я не разозлил тебя и не ранил твои чувства, тогда я отстану.

Он протянул руку, но я не нашел в себе силы пожать ее. Как я мог после того, как сплетничал о нем?

\- Почему бы нам просто всё не забыть?

\- Ты этого хочешь?

\- Да.

\- Ладно. Тогда вернемся к Вергилию.

Но забыть не получалось. Пока мы продирались сквозь жуткий кусок про Карфаген, то, что я сказал Питу, присутствовало незримо, будто привидение, и становилось всё больше и больше. Я не мог вспомнить слов, которые знал назубок. Части текста, которые мы совершенно точно уже разбирали, выглядели незнакомыми. Наконец, МакЛеод отложил книгу:

\- Да что с тобой? Такое ощущение, будто ты этот отрывок в первый раз увидел. Мы уже читали его на днях.

Странное ощущение рассредоточенности вернулось. На других ребят травка так не действовала… по крайней мере, я о подобном не слышал. Но потом я вспомнил, что слышал в школе или вычитал в одном из этих дурацких буклетов, будто некоторые люди не переносят травку так же, как другие – алкоголь. Тогда я подумал о папе. Почему, сам не знаю. Потом я вспомнил привидевшийся в бухте сон.

\- Чарльз!

Оклик обрушился на меня, словно плеть. Внезапно МакЛеод оказался рядом:

\- Чем ты вчера занимался? После того, как ушел отсюда?

Мама спрашивала о том же, но это было не то же самое. И потом, я ушел от нее и пришел сюда. А отсюда идти было некуда, а если б и было, не уверен, что я смог бы взять себя в руки и уйти туда. Или просто не захотел бы.

\- Я пошел в бухту, где тусуются ребята.

\- И?

\- Курнул травки.

Ну вот. Теперь я еще на Пита и парней донес. Но мои слова не ощущались доносом в той степени, как когда дело касалось МакЛеода. Я думал, он устроит мне разнос, но ничего такого. По крайней мере, не сразу.

\- О господи, – устало проговорил МакЛеод и отошел к окну.

\- Если ваше поколение выпивает, что такого в том, что мое курит дурь? Вы, когда были школьником, не пили тайком пиво?

\- Пил.

\- Так в чем проблема?

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально. Это уж тут причем?

\- Потому что ты не можешь сконцентрироваться.

\- И что? У вас никогда не было похмелья?

\- Я думал, от марихуаны такого не бывает.

\- Ничего такого и нет. Послушайте… мистер МакЛеод. То, что я делаю вне вашего дома, мое дело.

В тот же момент я понял, что зря это сказал. Отличная возможность для него напомнить, что я сам сюда пришел, он меня не звал. Я затаил дыхание.

\- Да, верно. Но пытаться тебя учить, когда ты в таком состоянии, это как заставить зазвонить набитый ватой колокольчик. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты воздерживался, пока я тебя учу. Если, конечно, хочешь сдать свой экзамен…и не тратить время – как мое, так и собственное.

Слова прозвучали почти как когда-то. Но в то же время настолько мягче, чем я ожидал, что чуть разочарование не нахлынуло. В любом случае, я и так не собирался больше курить.

МакЛеод вернулся к столу и закрыл книгу:

\- Наверное, будет лучше, если ты возьмешь выходной. Не надо ничего делать. Возвращайся, когда почувствуешь себя лучше.

Я вернулся на следующий день. Не то чтобы я был полностью в форме, но крепкий ночной сон сделал свое дело.

Бежали дни, и я работал упорно – упорнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Через некоторое время я понял, что пытаюсь вернуть всё обратно, как оно было до того, как приступ сочувствия или еще чего-то подтолкнул меня на тот дурацкий порыв. Кажется, минули годы, а на самом деле прошла всего неделя. Я обнаружил, что много думаю над этим – всякий раз, как отрываюсь от работы. Я по-прежнему не понимал, что произошло. Не понимал МакЛеода. Я даже себя самого не понимал. Но я понял, что он имел в виду, говоря про стену, потому что он снова отгородился ею.

Словно на заднем плане, я смутно осознавал, что мама и Барри вращаются в эдаком бесконечном потоке вечеринок. Барри, взяв отпуск в юридической конторе, официально жил у каких-то друзей дальше по дороге, но каждый раз, когда я возвращался домой, он был там: в самом центре разговоров о дате свадьбы, поиске квартиры и том, что Глория однажды ядовито прозвала жутким китчем. Пару раз я пытался – не особенно настойчиво – поговорить с Мег, но так как свои утренние визиты она забросила, а я редко бывал дома, шансов оставалось немного. Учитывая ранние подъемы, прогулки к дому МакЛеода и обратно и шестичасовую работу в промежутке, я практически падал лицом в обеденный стол. Мама, к счастью, практически не спускалась с небес, а потому не задавала больше вопросов, где я был и что там делал. К тому же Глория была единственным человеком, который выпадал из всеобщего веселья, и они сосредоточились на попытках ее переупрямить. Они возили ее и Несравненного Перси куда угодно, если видели хоть малейший интерес: на джазовые вечеринки, летние репертуары, музыкальные фестивали, где можно было устроить пикник на целый день и слушать Бетховена, сидя под деревьями. О, моя сестрица Глория не глупа. Она оттаивала, но не настолько быстро, чтобы их беспокойство и желание угодить ослабло. Я замечал прогресс за ужином. Нахмуренные брови сменились мягкой улыбкой и взглядами исподтишка на Барри. Я что-то сомневаюсь, что Барри на это повелся, но зато мама была счастлива, а это – я неохотно признавал – было для Барри самым важным. Наконец, я решил, что он не настолько простодушен, как казалось. Барри по-своему играл в хитрую игру Глории, а именно сидел непоколебимо, как ствол дерева, пока она, образно говоря, то ржала и вставала на дыбы, то подлизывалась, чтобы она не сообразила, что чего-то добилась и не перестала, ясное дело, пытаться понравиться. Но одновременно он обеспечивал все развлечения, чтобы сестрица не раскисла, разочаровавшись в возможности добиться своих целей.

Когда Глории не было рядом, Барри оттаивал. Думаю, Мег знала, что он делает и почему. В отсутствие Глории он дурачился и шутил с ней, и Мег сияла, как маленький подсолнух. Она была так счастлива, что даже начала есть меньше, стала меньше походить на чурбанчик и больше на женщину. То есть, не то чтобы я это замечал, но мама и Барри оба подтвердили, что так оно и есть, и Мег еще больше расцвела.

На меня они особо внимания не обращали. Наверное, Барри убедил маму, что мое поступление в академию – не такая уж кошмарная затея, потому что она оставила меня в покое, только заметила как-то раз: «По-моему, Чак, ты маловато двигаешься».

Забавно, но МакЛеод в один прекрасный день сказал то же самое. В то время я был в состоянии словно бы неопределенности. После произошедшего в бухте возвращаться туда у меня желания не было. При одной мысли о Пите я чувствовал себя виноватым. С другой стороны, приятельские отношения с МакЛеодом, которые заставляли меня оставаться у него до пяти вечера, исчезли. Иногда мне казалось, что это он хлопнул дверью. Иногда, что я. Я был несчастен. Я хотел дружить с ним, но каждый раз пытаясь снова к нему пробиться, я ощущал себя Ричардом, отказавшимся брать препятствие. Я не мог объяснить, что происходит, потому что раньше никогда не чувствовал подобного. Я всегда был одиночкой – и до тошноты наслушался об этом от мамы и пяти школьных психологов. Тогда мне это нравилось – я чувствовал себя свободным. А сейчас я мог думать только о том, что выдал тайну МакЛеода. Мне становилось только хуже. Стена вокруг меня всё росла и росла, и чем выше она становилась, тем меньше я мог с ней сладить и – потрясающе логично – тем больше я обижался на МакЛеода.

Как-то раз я демонстрировал еще большую тупость, чем обычно, и МакЛеод сказал:

\- Думаю, тебе надо больше двигаться.

\- Я двигаюсь достаточно.

\- Например?

\- Например, карабкаюсь сюда и обратно.

\- Для мальчика – и спортивного – твоего возраста? Кого ты пытаешься надуть? – он помолчал. – Как насчет плавания?

\- Слишком холодно.

\- Не знал, что ты в такой плохой форме.

Часы на камине показывали половину двенадцатого.

\- Разве вам не пора на конную прогулку?

\- Подождет.

Он смотрел на меня, и я пытался понять выражение его лица. Определенно, теплоты, которая порой появлялась, сейчас там не было. Иногда мне казалось, что я бы всё отдал, лишь бы снова увидеть ее, но в тот же момент накатывала волна тошнотворной вины, и я чувствовал себя заглохшим автомобилем.

\- Да, так мы далеко не уедем, – МакЛеод поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Я с облегчением ожидал услышать стук копыт Ричарда, но через несколько минут МакЛеод вернулся с рюкзаком в руке.

\- Пойдем.

\- Куда?

\- Неважно. Просто пойдем.

Команда была дана его обычным, не терпящим возражений тоном, которому было легче подчиниться, чем спорить. И потом, я был не в настроении упираться. К моему удивлению, он вывел меня на улицу и к машине.

\- Залазь.

\- Куда...?

\- Просто садись.

Я мельком подумал, что нас могут увидеть вместе, но значения мысли не придал. Выехав за ворота, МакЛеод, вместо того, чтобы повести машину налево, на главную дорогу, свернул на горную тропу, которая становилась всё уже и ухабистее. Но вид с вершины оказался в самом деле живописным. Я такого никогда не видел.

\- Ого.

Море было синим почти до зелени. Вокруг – ни души, только зеленые каменистые холмы, а справа высокий скалистый пик и море.

\- Хорошо, вылезай.

Я вышел из машины:

\- Куда мы идем?

Он обошел машину:

\- Поиграем в гонку за лидером. Я – лидер, а ты иди за мной.

\- Есть, сэр, – пробормотал я.

За кого он меня принимает, за бойскаута?

Но господи, как он двигался! Мы направились прямиком к пику скалы, а потом, к моему ужасу, он шагнул в – казалось бы – пустоту. Потом повернулся, увидел мое лицо и рассмеялся:

\- Не бойся, тут тропа.

Тропа там в самом деле была – каменистая, петлями постепенно уходящая вниз, где камни ради разнообразия выступали. Часть тропы проходила по местам, где скала выдавалась вперед, а часть – где ее словно кувалдой обработали.

\- Голова от высоты не кружится? – поинтересовался МакЛеод.

\- Нет.

Он начал спускаться, а я последовал за ним.

\- Вы, должно быть, альпинист, – предположил я.

\- Да.

\- И какие горы вы покоряли?

\- Титон(1), Скалистые, Альпы, Доломитовые Альпы(2).

\- А что насчет Эвереста?

\- Народу там многовато.

Через несколько минут мы спустились к большим плоским валунам.

\- Пришли, – МакЛеод вытащил из рюкзака пару полотенец и плавки. – Надевай.

Плавки подошли, но выглядели очень старыми.

\- Откуда вы их взяли? Из Ковчега?

\- Так и думал, что спросишь. Они были моими, когда я был примерно в твоем возрасте.

Свои плавки у него уже были надеты под низ, так что он просто сбросил джинсы и снял свитер. Наверное, он часто приезжал сюда на Ричарде, потому что выглядел загорелым, намного темнее, чем я. Но одна сторона туловища и нога были покрыты ожогами, яркими и побледневшими, кожа стеклянисто блестела. Другая сторона оказалась в порядке. Он был очень худощавый, с мускулистыми плечами, руками и бедрами.

\- Ныряй, Чарльз. Вода как стекло, но только на вид: внизу течение. Я первый, – он подошел к краю камня, прыгнул и вынырнул уже метрах в десяти. – Чего ждешь?

Я нырнул головой вниз. С того дня в бухте прошло около двух недель, и вода тут была холоднее. Шок едва не парализовал меня, и я выскочил на поверхность скорее инстинктивно. МакЛеод подплыл ближе:

\- Ага, хорошо. А теперь поплыли. По прямой.

Я даже не колебался – не в такой холодине – и рванул вперед. Ощущения вернулись, и я внезапно почувствовал себя намного лучше. Заглатывая воздух, я рассекал воду. Я так долго не плавал, потому что в бухте, у причала и на пляже мы по большей части просто дурачились. Так я плыл, пока не остановился, МакЛеод держался метрах в двух в стороне. Тогда я начал забавляться: кувыркался, нырял головой вниз, снова кувыркался, лежал на спине, молотя по воде ногами, потом попытался нырнуть спиной вперед. Из-под воды я заметил МакЛеода над собой и, выныривая, легонько боднул его в живот, а потом со смехом отпрянул. Чувствовал я себя замечательно. Он развернулся, стряхнул с волос воду и бросился за мной. Я понимал, что перегнать его не смогу, поэтому опять нырнул, проплыл под водой и, увидев его, толкнул головой в бок.

Я совсем забыл, что он взрослый, что он учитель и ему сорок семь. Я даже забыл, как подвел его. Я позабыл все, ощущал только воду, что я в ней, что я гоняюсь и за мной гоняются, что до берега далеко, и вокруг не движется ничего, кроме нас. Это как полет, внезапно подумал я, я свободен. И мысль была такой великолепной, что я, выныривая, снова пихнул МакЛеода. Мы проплыли еще немного, на этот раз вдоль берега, еще поиграли, а потом вернулись на прежнее место.

\- Ладно, вылезаем, – МакЛеод повернул к берегу.

Мы поплыли вместе, хотя на мои три гребка приходился его один, и если бы я не видел, какое расстояние он этим гребком покрывает, то решил бы, что он дурачится. Забравшись на камень, я почувствовал, что еще немного – и я бы не расслабился, а устал. Солнце припекало, и мы лежали на полотенцах на камне чуть выше того, с которого ныряли. Счастливая эйфория перетекла бы в дремоту, но хоть физически я и расслабился, поддаться сну не мог. Будто бы выйдя из воды, я потерял ощущение свободы. Плохо. Очень плохо. Ужасная тяжесть вернулась.

А потом МакЛеод потянулся и положил ладонь на мою руку так же, как я сделал две недели назад.

\- Ладно, Чарльз. Что бы ты там в себе ни держал, выкладывай. Не хочу совать нос в чужие дела, но ты больше не можешь носить всё в себе. И думаю, смотреть на это я тоже не могу. Ты буквально заболеваешь.

Я подумывал встать и уйти, но его рука удерживала меня на месте. Я представил, как она упадет, когда он узнает, что я натворил. Я подумал про воду и сегодняшний день. Его пальцы сжались:

\- Давай, сынок.

Может, слово «сынок» и довершило дело, хотя мне никогда не нравилось, когда меня так называли.

\- Я настучал на вас. Когда мы курили травку, рассказал Питу, откуда у вас шрам, про то, что вы напились и что с вами был парень. Не то чтобы я был под кайфом… это потом, очень плохой отходняк, но не тогда. Я просто хотел… я был зол на вас. Вы среагировали так, будто я на вас вешался. А они разозлились на меня, потому что я хожу учиться, и они знают, что я хожу сюда, потому что Пит меня видел. И он спросил, откуда у вас шрам. И я им рассказал. Простите, МакЛеод. Я чувствую себя полным негодяем. Настоящей крысой.

Я очень хотел разрыдаться, как ребенок. Но не мог, разумеется, и только прикрыл свободной рукой глаза, будто заслоняясь от солнца. Странное дело, но он не убрал руку. Я думал, он просто тормозит, но ничего подобного.

\- В этом моей вины столько же, сколько твоей. Я понял, что… ранил твои чувства, поэтому и пытался с тобой поговорить. Надо было заставить тебя выслушать. Тогда ты бы не таскал этот груз так долго.

Но тяжесть уже исчезла.

\- Так мы все еще друзья?

\- Да, Чарльз. Всё еще друзья.

Чувство блаженства, которое я испытал в воде, вернулось. Солнце пригревало кожу, воздух пропах солью, соснами, травой и сеном. Я чувствовал себя великолепно. Я шевельнул рукой, и он сразу меня отпустил, но я только скользнул ладонью в его ладонь.

И почувствовал, как смыкаются вокруг его пальцы.

Через некоторое время он попросил:

\- Расскажи про этот свой плохой отходняк.

Я рассказал, а потом и про сон. До этого момента я о сне особенно не думал. Но закончив рассказ, сказал:

\- Наверное, это означает, что я хочу, чтобы вы были моим отцом.

\- Я бы тоже хотел.

\- А у вас есть сыновья?

\- Нет.

Какой-то момент в мыслях было пусто, а потом я проговорил:

\- Мег спрашивала, не думал ли я о том, что вы бы не отказались жениться на маме.

Приглушенный смешок.

\- Твоя мама была бы не в восторге.

\- Наверное. Но если вспомнить Волосатика и отца Мег, она бы, думаю, засомневалась.

\- А своего отца ты помнишь?

\- Немножко, – а потом я ни с того ни с сего сказал: – У меня странное ощущение, что с ним было что-то не так. Что-то, о чем другие знают, а я нет, – я рассказал о давнем скандале с Глорией. – Но я не могу ничего ни от кого добиться.

\- Ну и не пытайся. А если когда-нибудь узнаешь, не рви себе сердце. Мы все совершаем ошибки. И я. И ты.

Я вполне представлял себе, что сказали бы все знакомые парни, даже Джоуи, о моем отношении к МакЛеоду. Но я лежал рядом с ним на камне, и мне было всё равно. На всё было наплевать. Всё и все казались далекими, не имеющими значения. Не то в моей руке, не то в его колотился пульс.

\- Вы мне очень нравитесь, - проговорил я.

Я убрал руку с лица, потянулся и коснулся его бока. Горячая кожа туго обтягивала ребра. Я понимал, что за всю свою жизнь не был ни с кем настолько близок. И мне хотелось стать еще ближе.

Но в этот момент МакЛеод сел, а потом поднялся. Некоторое время постоял спиной ко мне и спрыгнул на нижние камни, а вернулся уже одетый. Улыбнулся мне:

\- Подъем. Может, ты этого не чувствуешь, но если еще полежишь, подхватишь простуду.

\- Чушь полная.

\- Может, и так. А ты забыл, что тебе еще три часа учиться? Не говоря уж о том, чтобы перекусить?

\- Может, возьмем выходной? – умоляюще протянул я.

\- Ни в коем случае. Одевайся. Пока поднимемся, как раз проснешься. Я пойду впереди. Подниматься легче, чем спускаться.

Машина подскакивала на ухабах, и МакЛеод резко выворачивал руль, чтобы избежать самых неприятных ям, а потом пробормотал что-то под нос, когда в одну мы все-таки попали. Кое-что, что беспокоило меня, заставило подать голос:

\- МакЛеод…

\- Да? Кстати, можешь звать меня Джастином.

Я обрадовался:

\- Хорошо.

\- Что ты хотел спросить?

Я промямлил:

\- Вы не думаете, что я чудной?

\- Нет, я не думаю, что ты чудной, – он посмотрел на меня. – Из-за сегодняшнего?

\- Угу.

\- Нет. Все хотят ласки и нуждаются в ней, а тебе ее явно перепадает немного. К тому же тебе очень нужен отец.

То же сказал и Барри. Но я не рассказал ему про Барри и маму. Я вообще не хотел думать о доме.

Я чувствовал, будто закутался в золотой кокон, и не хотел выбираться наружу.

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** Титон – горный хребет в Вайоминге, США.

 **2** Доломитовые Альпы – горный массив в Восточных Альпах, Италия.


	9. Глава 9

В золотом коконе я прожил месяц. Разумеется, я не думал, что остался всего месяц. А может, и думал. Но как только приходила мысль о том, что всё это может закончиться, я сразу отгонял ее и мало-помалу поверил, что это – навсегда.

Я забыл обо всем – о семье, о пацанах, о бухте, о Нью-Йорке, даже об академии и грядущем экзамене, ради которых я, прежде всего, тут и оказался. А судьба, которая раньше будто специально всё портила, теперь передумала, и всё сделалось совсем легко.

Во-первых, моих родных по большей части дома не было. Мама и Барри проводили остаток отпуска в Нью-Йорке, подыскивая новую квартиру. Отец Глории вернулся из своего исследовательского центра на побережье и пригласил ее вместе с ним и его женой на пару недель отправиться в Мексику. Глория была, однако, не в таком восторге, как можно было предположить. Во-первых, в ближайшее время наклевывался приезд Сью Робинсон, которая могла улучить момент и возобновить отношения с Несравненным Перси. Во-вторых, папа Глории переосмыслил ценности и женился на непритязательной английской леди с разумными точками зрения, но плохой привычкой обращаться к старомодной дисциплине в таких делах, как намерение поступать по-своему – особенно, жаловалась Глория, когда дело касалось ее. Но Мексика есть Мексика. Так как все разъехались, Мег на те же пару недель отбыла в лагерь на побережье, а меня официально отдали под опеку Лансингам, что было абсолютно ненапряжно, так как их дети успешно отучили предков интересоваться, где я или куда собираюсь.  

Вообще, ночевал я, в основном, дома из уважения к Мокси, что было здорово. Он бегал по дому, и различные части нашего жилья стали пахнуть прямо как он. Наверное, я рассчитывал, что мама вернется в слишком свадебном настроении, и ей будет всё равно. Не знаю, чем я тогда думал. Наверное, совсем отупел от счастья.

МакЛеод как-то раз сказал, когда я резвился в воде:

\- Не знаю, радоваться мне или сердиться, что ты так изменился.

\- Как изменился?

\- Ты становишься младше буквально на глазах.

\- А это разве не хорошо?

Он широко улыбнулся:

\- Начнем с того, что когда тебе четырнадцать, молодеть особо некуда.

Мы плавали почти каждый день, потому что – помимо других приятных сюрпризов – погода была превосходная.

\- Я чувствую себя свободным, - сообщил я, лежа на спине и молотя пятками по воде.

\- Как всегда и хотел. Ты никогда не думал, что слово «свободный» само по себе ничего не значит?

\- То есть?

\- Свободным для чего? Свободным от чего?

Первый вопрос был легким, и ответ на него я уже знал: свободным делать то, что хочется. А вот над вторым следовало подумать. В такой воде долго не понежишься, и я в раздумьях медленно проплыл несколько метров.

Свободным от чего?

От толпы.

От мамы.

От Глории.

От дома.

Так и я сказал МакЛеоду.

\- Я знаю, что они действуют тебе на нервы. Ты им, наверное, в той же степени. Но ты что, совсем их не любишь?

Снова это слово.

\- Мне не нравится слово «любовь», - сказал я.

\- Его обесценили, им злоупотребляют, но это по-прежнему хорошее слово. Почему оно тебе не нравится?

Я перестал плавать и повис в воде. Берег был далеко – волнистая зеленая полоса между двумя слоями синего.

\- Не знаю. Сколько себя помню, меня от него воротило.

Я попытался мысленно вернуться в прошлое. И увидел там только черноту. Но эта темная пустота полнилась каким-то неудобным ощущением.

\- Что-то есть, - признался я. – Но не могу точно вспомнить.

\- Но оно связано с твоей неприязнью к слову «любовь»?

Я хотел кивнуть, опустил голову и хлебнул воды. А потом почувствовал это – холодное течение поймало мои ноги и потянуло. Я перепугался до чертиков. Не мог выбраться на поверхность. Я взбрыкнул изо всех сил и все-таки вырвался, но решил, что на некоторое время отключился и меня отнесло далеко от берега, потому что суши на виду не было. Страх обернулся во мне железным слитком, а холод течения пронизал насквозь. Потом я повернулся и увидел берег. Но насчет одного я оказался прав – он был неблизко.

\- Джастин! – крикнул я.

\- Я здесь, - он оказался у меня за спиной. – Давай, Чарльз, выплывай, потихоньку и без паники.

\- Меня затягивает.

\- Это подводное течение. Если начнешь сейчас плыть, всё будет в порядке. К поверхности оно не выходит, так что выплывай. Плыви.

При звуках его голоса паника отступила настолько, что я попытался делать так, как он говорил. Но этого было недостаточно.

\- Не могу. Затягивает.

\- Можешь. А теперь делай, как тебе сказано. Живо!

Эти авторитарные нотки всегда меня выбешивали. Фашист, подумал я, яростно работая ногами. Ну погоди, дай только выбраться.

Мы преодолели почти полпути к берегу, когда я понял, что ледяной поток больше не дергает меня за ноги. Вода казалась теплой.

\- Помочь тебе? – МакЛеод плыл метрах в полутора от меня.

\- Засунь себе свою помощь знаешь куда, - пробормотал я и глотнул воды.

\- Хорошо, что здесь нет слива.

Этот оптимистичный комментарий едва не заставил меня вернуть проглоченную воду. Я закашлялся, сплюнул и злобно глянул на него.

\- Ах этот твой нежный желудок, - благожелательно проговорил он и перевернулся, как дельфин.

Я устал, но собрался с силами и нырнул. Но только собрался стукнуть его головой так, чтобы дух вышибло, как меня схватили за волосы. А потом просто вытянули, как пучок водорослей.

\- Полегче, тигр. Нельзя бодать учителя.

Я попытался дотянуться до него, размахивая руками, но его рука была слишком длинная.

\- Цыц!

Он отпустил мои волосы и исчез из виду. До берега было недалеко, но я увидел, как он в действительности может двигаться: размытое пятно прорезало воду, и вот он уже подтянулся на камень и смотрит оттуда на меня. Я причалил с изяществом баржи и буквально на последнем издыхании вскарабкался на камень. Хотелось лишь одного – лечь.

Он швырнул в меня полотенце:

\- Снимай плавки и разотрись.

\- Потом.

\- Сейчас.

\- Ну господи боже, - протянул я. – Мне обязательно всё делать по-твоему?

\- Сейчас да. Я хочу, чтобы ты обсушился перед тем, как лечь.

Я стянул плавки, вытер бока и наискось спину, растер грудь, живот и ноги. Потом забрался на плоский камень и лег.

\- А еще я не люблю, когда поминают имя божье всуе, - сказал Джастин откуда-то снизу.

\- Ну простите, сэр, - отозвался я и тут же заснул.

Проснулся от того, что мне в лицо брызгала холодная вода.

\- Хорош, Эндимион(1), пора выдвигаться.

МакЛеод стоял надо мной уже в джинсах, но без свитера, который – как я сообразил – лежал на мне вместе с его полотенцем. Он лил мне на лицо воду из ржавой жестянки.

Я приподнялся на локтях:

\- Сколько времени?

Мы вышли в полдень, и, судя по небу, полдень миновал достаточно давно.

\- Около трех.

Я от души зевнул и встал.

Большую часть обратного пути мы тряслись в тишине. Я вспоминал произошедшее, и мне было довольно стыдно как за свой страх, так и за дурной нрав. Интересно, решил ли он, что я трусишка? С эдаким своим экстрасенсорным восприятием он сказал:

\- Мне не следовало отпускать тебя так далеко. Я заслушался и не обратил внимания. Прости.

Я начал соображать:

\- Ты поэтому стал раздавать приказы, как эсэсовец?

\- Самый быстрый способ подогнать тебе адреналина. Я мог тебя вытащить, но решил, что тебе будет легче, если выберешься сам.

\- Думаешь, я трус?

\- Ощущать страх – не то же самое, что быть трусом.

\- Но действовать так же.

\- Хотел мгновенного героизма?

\- Хочешь сказать, для этого нужна практика?

\- Да. Как и для всего остального.

\- Как сделал ты, - сказал я.

Он резко отозвался:

\- Я не герой, Чарльз. Не делай меня им.

\- Почему нет? Я думаю, так оно и есть.

\- Потому что, - он объехал большую рытвину, остановил машину и посмотрел на меня, - однажды ты обнаружишь, что  у меня глиняные ступни(2)…и колени, и ноги. Если ты сделаешь из меня героя, то никогда не простишь за то, что я разрушил созданный тобой образ. Понимаешь?

Но я в самом деле не понимал. Я цеплялся за свой золотой кокон. Поэтому помотал головой.

\- Тогда поверь на слово, - он снова завел машину, и мы въехали в ворота.

Я решил, что он просто себя недооценивает, и решил обо всем забыть.

На следующий день я вернулся к тому, о чем мы говорили до течения. Я попытался объяснить Джастину ощущение темноты и беспокойства, возникшее, когда я слишком старательно пытался вспомнить. Мы закончили учебу рано; я пил молоко, ел сыр, фрукты и местный хлеб, который, как сказал Джастин, был для меня полезнее килограмма печенья. Я отрезал огромный кусок сыра и положил его на ломоть хлеба.

МакЛеод проворчал:

\- Ну, я не детектив и не психиатр, но я не уверен, что самокопание – кроме случаев, когда это крайняя необходимость и ты знаешь, что делаешь – не сделает только хуже. Некоторые вещи нужно просто принять.

Я откусил большой кусок:

\- Я думал, знать себя – это очень круто.

Вышло, ясное дело, не очень внятно.

\- Попробуй еще раз, когда проглотишь. И перед тем, как откусишь второй кусок.

Я сглотнул:

\- Учитель у меня в школе говорил, что манеры – средство сторонников элитизма для сохранения статуса, чтобы навязать пролетариям чувство неполноценности. 

\- Думаю, стоит рискнуть. Не разговаривай с полным ртом.

Я вспомнил Несравненного Перси и размазанный по зубам мокрый пончик:

\- Хорошо.

\- Так о чем ты говорил?

\- Что считается, будто познать себя – круто.

\- Самопознание – это одно, излишнее самокопание – другое. Ты все еще хочешь идти в ВВС?

\- Да, - тут я понял, что не думаю о полетах уже пару недель. – Но я в последнее время об этом не думал.  А что? Скажешь, плохая идея?

\- Если ты действительно этого хочешь, всё нормально. Но не в том случае, если это просто уводящая от реальности фантазия.

\- А как мне узнать, оно это или нет?

\- Воздушное пространство…желание стать астронавтом входит в твои мечты?

Такого я никому не рассказывал. Об астронавтах, как части военно-промышленного комплекса, в моей школе отзывались не очень лестно.

\- Ну… да.

\- Тогда ты узнаешь, реальна ли мечта, когда доберешься до необходимого уровня математики. Тут нужна работа… а не мечты.

\- Мег кучу раз говорила, что я еще на уровне братьев Райт.

\- Это сестра, которая тебе нравится?

\- Да, она хорошая.

\- Насчет твоей математики Мег права. Так что придется засучить рукава, Винсоки, засучить рукава.

\- Что это? Стихотворение?

\- Старая песня. Появилась задолго до твоего рождения.

\- Думаешь, я смогу? Стать астронавтом? Они очень умные.

\- Ты умен настолько, насколько нужно. Все эти разговоры про собственную тупость – не больше, чем дымовая завеса. Сочетание жалости к себе и отговорок.

\- Спасибо огромное.

Он улыбнулся (у него действительно была замечательная улыбка):

\- Да не за что.

Я не разозлился. Я не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь смогу разозлиться на него так же, как когда выскочил из дома и удрал в бухту. Если не считать Джоуи, у меня не было друзей, а он стал моим другом. Я почти, если не считать смутного воспоминания, не помнил отца, и он стал мне за отца. Я никогда не знал взрослого человека, с кем можно поговорить и кому можно довериться, а с ним я общался постоянно – даже когда ничего не говорил. И я ему доверял. Хотя нужно отметить, он мне никогда ничего не спускал с рук и не терпел оправданий, почему я что-то сделал не так.

\- Как плохо, что ты  никак не породнишься с орфографией, - как-то раз саркастично проговорил он. -  И если собираешься заикнуться, что правописание – заговор расистов, лучше даже рот не открывай. Вот список слов, которые тебе нужно выучить. Мне уже надоело видеть их с ошибками. Завтра я их проверю, и лучше бы им оказаться правильными.

\- Да ты шутишь. Это же девятнадцатый век какой-то.

\- Я тебя здесь не держу.

\- По-твоему или никак.

\- Точно.

В общем, слова я выучил.

Так оно и продолжалось.

По большей части мы плавали. Если случался пасмурный день, гуляли – запасались бутербродами, а пили из ручьев. На полуострове был участок дикой местности, слишком каменистый для фермеров. Порой там попадался остов дома или мельницы. Дальше по берегу ели и сосны подступали к самому краю воды, и ходить среди них означало погрузиться в такую же тишину, как в воде.

\- Жутко, - однажды заметил я.

\- Потому что ты не привык к тишине. Почти всегда что-то создает шум: радио, телевизор, музыка, транспорт, голоса.

\- Ты поэтому живешь тут один?

\- Отчасти. И привыкнув к тишине, считаю гул, с которым живут люди, невыносимым.

\- Почему ты тут поселился?

Он поколебался:

\- Я потерял работу при обстоятельствах, из-за которых найти другую шансов не было.

\- Что-то с той аварией?

\- Да.

Мне было интересно, но после паршивого ощущения, возникшего после того, как я выдал всё Питу, настаивать на подробностях не хотелось. Наверное, я хотел как-то показать Джастину, что хоть я и сочувствую, мне до этого дела нет.

\- После нее я провел два года в тюрьме, - внезапно добавил он.

Слова будто вынырнули из огромного озера тишины. Я не особенно удивился. Я не знал никого, кто отсидел бы в тюрьме, хотя слышал множество разговоров, как кошмарно там было всё устроено раньше и насколько лучше сейчас. И вдруг тюрьма перестала быть страшилкой из новостей. Она стала реальным местом, где Джастин МакЛеод, мой друг, провел два года.

\- Ужасно там было?

\- В некотором смысле. Но мне повезло. Тюрьма была одна из лучших. К тому же, я совершенно точно осознавал, что туда попаду. Я признал вину и думал, что мне дадут больший срок. Я там многое узнал.

\- Например?

\- О себе, о людях. А еще там я начал писать. После освобождения я знал, что не могу вернуться к прежней работе, и захотел остаться в одиночестве.

Я вспомнил о его имени и названии школы на форзаце сборника стихов.

\- Ты был преподавателем в академии Святого Матвея?

\- Да.

Вроде, всё было сказано, но я хотел дать ему знать, что мне всё равно.

\- Неважно, знаешь. Я имею в виду… Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся:

\- Да, знаю. Спасибо.

В некотором смысле этот разговор облегчал учебу. МакЛеод знал, как там учили и чего мне ждать на экзамене.

\- Барри сказал, что академия стала лучше, чем раньше. Что она прошла через черную полосу, а Эванс – тот новый парень – хороший.

\- Так оно и есть.

Мне очень нравились занятия, даже математика и латынь. Мне всё нравилось.

Однажды я сказал:

\- Мы всегда будем друзьями, правда?

Я тогда стоял на валуне на вершине холма, самой высокой точке в окрестностях. Джастин пристроился чуть ниже:

\- Столько, сколько ты захочешь.

\- Значит, всегда.

Он улыбнулся:

\- Ладно.

Я забеспокоился:

\- Я не изменюсь, - а потом, когда он промолчал. – С чего мне меняться?

\- Сегодняшнего дня достаточно. Завтра на замок не запрешь и не закопаешь, как клад.

\- То есть?

\- Неважно. Кажется, скоро будет дождь. Пойдем.

**Примечания переводчика:**

**1** Эндимион – в греческой мифологии невероятно красивый юноша, уснувший вечным сном.

 **2** Глиняные ступни – имеется в виду выражение «колосс на глиняных ногах», что-то величественное с виду, но на самом деле слабое. 


	10. Глава 10

А потом вдруг всему пришел конец.

Произошло это из-за того, что я забыл про воскресенье. Субботы давно уже присоединились к остатку недели. Я проводил их с Джастином: мы не учились, а плавали, гуляли, читали, спорили, даже приучали ко мне Ричарда, так что к концу августа я не только гладил его, но и прокатился верхом разок-другой. Но по воскресеньям я торчал на общественном пляже или на пристани – пережидал, когда пройдет день. А вот сейчас забыл – может быть, потому что Джастин не напомнил мне об этом в субботу своим обычным «Увидимся в понедельник». В общем, я пришел примерно в половине восьмого, вошел в дом, увидел, что Джастина нет в библиотеке, и отправился на кухню. Он был там: пил кофе и читал книгу, пристроенную на проволочной подставке. Поразило меня то, что на нем были белая рубашка с галстуком и твидовый пиджак. Раньше я видел его только в рабочих штанах, джинсах, свитере или толстовке.

\- А почему ты такой нарядный? – спросил я, даже не поздоровавшись.

\- Воскресенье. Или ты забыл? У тебя же сегодня выходной.

\- Ой, - я ощутил разочарование.

\- Будешь молоко?

\- Да, спасибо. Я сам достану.

\- Не хочу показаться негостеприимным, - проговорил он, когда я поставил молоко на стол, - но через несколько минут мне придется тебя покинуть.

\- А куда ты собрался?

Дело было, конечно, не мое. Наверное, ответа я даже не ждал. Но он ответил, и ответ этот очень меня удивил:

\- В церковь. Молоко льется.

И правда. Молоко уже наполнило стакан и лилось на столешницу. Я сдернул со спинки стула полотенце.

\- Зачем ты ходишь в церковь? – спросил я, подтирая лужицу.

\- Нет, не вешай обратно. Кинь в раковину. Затем, что и  все – принять участие в богослужении.

\- О.

\- Ты не был в церкви?

Я помотал головой:

\- Нет.

Джастин допил кофе и поднялся:

\- Вернусь через пару часов.

Я слышал, как он прошел через холл, а потом через переднюю дверь на улицу. Он уже стоял возле машины, когда я его догнал:

\- Можно поехать с тобой?

Он засомневался:

\- А что скажет твоя мама?

\- Мама верит, что люди должны делать собственный выбор, - благочестиво ответил я.

И не добавил, что есть и исключение: когда выбор этот маме не нравится, как, например, пансион.

Но Джастин обо всем догадался:

\- Врешь ты неважно, Чарльз.

\- Ну, на самом деле она говорит, что когда люди достигают… возраста свободы действий, они вольны поступать так, как им кажется правильным.

\- Не уверен, что она думает, будто четырнадцать – тот самый возраст, но когда ты так говоришь, тебе только крылышек не хватает. Ты понимаешь, что кто-нибудь может увидеть тебя со мной? Ты держишь в тайне свои визиты, и может быть, кто-нибудь обо всем расскажет твоей семье – не обязательно друг.

\- Никто из знакомых моей семьи не встает в воскресенье в такое время.

Он рассмеялся:

\- Ладно. Но тебе может стать скучно. Практически наверняка станет.

Но я уже забирался в машину:

\- Я нормально выгляжу? В смысле… я даже не одет нарядно.

\- Если бы ты выглядел чуть хуже, было бы даже лучше. Они бы решили, что тебя спасли из пожара как раз вовремя, - он завел машину.

\- Так может, мне выйти и в грязи поваляться?

\- Не нужно излишне усердствовать.

В окно сунулась большая голова Мики, но Джастин только погладил его и оттолкнул:

\- Нет, Мики.

\- Думаешь, ему не нужна церковь?

\- Тут скорее вопрос, нужен ли он церкви. Ему нравится ездить со мной. Когда приходит время петь или читать молитвы, он начинает выть.

\- Может, у него просто слуха нет?

\- Как по мне, всё наоборот. Слух у него есть. В том и проблема.

К этому моменту треть Мики уже оказалась в машине.

\- Ой, ну ладно, - Джастин с силой вытолкнул его, потом перегнулся назад и распахнул пассажирскую дверь. – Ты на него дурно влияешь, знаешь? Раньше он послушно сидел дома.

Едва Мики занял всё заднее сиденье, мы выехали.

\- Какой он породы? – поинтересовался я, когда собачий язык мокро и нежно прошелся по моему уху.

\- Кто его знает.

\- В смысле, ты не покупал какую-то определенную породу?

\- Я вообще его не покупал.

\- А как он тогда у тебя оказался?

\- Я нашел его на обочине. Его то ли выкинули из автомобиля, то ли сбили. Задние лапы оказались сломаны.

\- И сколько ему было?

\- Ветеринар сказал, около трех месяцев.

\- Как можно сотворить подобное?

\- Не знаю.

Поездка была приятная: вдали от главных дорог, среди зеленых полей, пересеченных каменными стенами. Чем дальше мы ехали, тем выше становились деревья.

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Мертон.

Через полчаса мы завернули в Мертон с его двумя главными улицами, на перекрестке которых был разбит крохотный парк. Джастин остановил машину около белой церквушки. Оставив окно открытым на случай, если Мики приспичит по делам, мы выбрались наружу. Джастин твердо приказал Мики:

\- Ждать!

\- Думаешь, послушается? – спросил я на входе в церковь.

\- Вот и поглядим.

Несмотря на предположения Джастина, скучно мне не было, хотя я понятия не имел, что происходит. Но я вставал и садился по его примеру, и, чувствуя себя немножко глупо, опускался на колени. Человеку, который стоял впереди и руководил действом, было лет эдак за сто. Он носил красную штуку, похожую на тунику, поверх белого одеяния и говорил тихо-тихо. И все-таки – может, из-за хорошей акустики (Волосатик прекрасно разбирался в акустике и объяснил ее мне) – я слышал почти всё. Я пытался вникнуть в его слова, но вместо того, чтобы проясниться, смысл ускользал. Кажется, в церкви стало душно, хотя некоторые цветные мозаичные окна остались приоткрытыми, и было прохладно. Я чувствовал себя странно. В церкви было не светло, но и не темно – стоял, скорее, полумрак. На одной стороне, в алькове, располагалось огромное распятие. И там, и повсюду стояли свечи. Огоньки расплывались. Запах казался необычным, но не неприятным и странно знакомым. Я больше не слышал старика, хотя тот продолжал говорить. А потом пришла темнота, и я почувствовал одновременно страх и злость, но непонятно чью. Моргнув, я попытался сосредоточиться, но стало только хуже. Я посмотрел на Джастина, и меня охватила паника. Я не увидел его головы. Знаю, звучит безумно. Наверное, я совсем перепугался. Я видел его туловище и плечи и понимал, что голова на месте, но не видел ее. Может, свет виноват. Может, она расплылась и слилась с остальной картинкой.

\- Джастин, - проговорил я.

Тут накатило головокружение, и я понял, что пора уходить.

Я развернулся и со всей возможной скоростью выскочил на улицу, а там сел на низкую стену, окружающую церковный двор и принялся ждать, когда всё придет в норму. Лучше мне стало практически сразу же. Через пару минут показался Джастин:

\- Всё хорошо?

Я кивнул:

\- Прости.

\- Не нужно извиняться. Как думаешь, до приходского дома доберешься? Тут всего несколько метров.

Я снова запаниковал:

\- Я туда не хочу!

\- Ладно, тогда я сам войду и принесу холодной воды. Может, тебе полегчает.

Я мотнул головой:

\- Не надо, спасибо. Честно. Я буду в норме.

Тут я вспомнил, что не мог разглядеть его голову и поднял глаза. Джастин выглядел так же, как обычно, только я впервые за долгое время заметил, что у него пол-лица в шрамах. Знаю, наверное, я из ума выжил, потому что положил ладонь ему на лицо и сказал:

\- Это твое лицо.

\- Да. А чье, по-твоему, должно быть?

Ответ пришел из ниоткуда:

\- Папино.

Мы уставились друг на друга, и я отдернул руку:

\- Джастин, может, поедем? Я хочу отсюда уехать.

\- Да. Разумеется.

Мне не особенно хотелось разговаривать, так что возвращались мы молча. Я пытался сообразить, что со мной произошло, но стоило поднапрячься, как мне снова становилось не по себе, и я перестал. Когда мы подъехали к дому, я сказал:

\- Наверное, мне надо уйти на деревенский пляж. В смысле, сегодня же воскресенье.

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Нет.

\- Ну и не ходи.

Мы вернулись на кухню.

\- Сядь.

Я послушался. Джастин наполнил две миски чем-то из внушительной кастрюли на плите и поставил их на стол.

\- Налетай, - он положил рядом большую ложку, потом принес буханку темного хлеба, отрезал два ломтя и один вручил мне.

Суп оказался горячим и очень вкусным – густым, с мясом, овощами и чем-то, что было на вид – но не на вкус – рисом.

\- Это рис?

\- Нет, ячмень.

\- Ты сам его сделал? Этот суп?

\- Да.

\- Любишь готовить?

\- Не особенно. Но выбора у меня нет.

Я вспомнил Барри:

\- Нанял бы домработницу.

\- Уж лучше я буду готовить.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался я, подчищая тарелку.

\- Будешь еще?

\- Да. А что в нем?

Он поднялся и подошел к плите:

\- Да всё, - тарелка передо мной снова была полна. – Но начать можно с говяжьей косточки. Если Мики перед тем и погрыз ее недельку, так даже лучше. Придает особенный привкус.

Я как раз собирался проглотить очередную ложку:

\- Ты издеваешься.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Шутник. Умираю со смеху.

Он улыбнулся.

После обеда Джастин сказал:

\- Если хочешь, можешь подняться наверх и поспать. Вероятно, сон пойдет тебе на пользу.

\- Я бы лучше на камне полежал. Можно?

\- Конечно.

И мы поехали вниз. Там я растянулся на солнце и уснул. А когда проснулся, мы пошли плавать. Потом, гораздо позже, мы вернулись и снова легли. За все это время Джастин даже не заикнулся о произошедшем. Я знал, что он промолчит. Будь на его месте мама или Волосатик, или отец Мэг, или любой учитель в школе, или даже Мэг, они бы на меня буквально накинулись. Что случилось? Почему? Расскажи об этом? Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь..?

\- Джастин, - позвал я.

\- Да.

\- Ты потрясающий. В смысле, правда.

\- Спасибо. Почему?

\- Потому что не набрасываешься на меня с кучей вопросов.

\- Иногда я спрашиваю что-нибудь.

\- Но не тогда, когда я не хочу отвечать. Как ты все время улавливаешь разницу?

\- Наверное, потому что я…

Я повернулся на бок, лицом к нему:

\- Потому что ты что?

\- Везет мне, наверное.

\- Удача тут ни при чем. Ты не это собирался сказать.

\- Потому что мы друзья.

\- Да. Так и есть, - я снова почувствовал сонливость. – У меня такое ощущение, что если я не буду об этом думать, то внезапно пойму. Почему мне стало нехорошо, в смысле.

\- Может быть.

\- А как ты думаешь, почему это случилось?

\- Чарльз… ну откуда мне знать? – он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня. – Ты сказал, что никогда не был в церкви. Похоже, ты там был, и случилось что-то, что очень тебя расстроило, просто ты не помнишь. Возможно, специально забыл.

Всё правильно. Я знал это, хоть всё еще не помнил деталей. Солнце пригревало, я по-прежнему лежал на боку, подложив руку под голову. Уже засыпая, я забросил другую руку Джастину на грудь, ощутил ладонью кожу и волосы. Меня словно током тряхнуло, и я приподнялся:

\- Джастин.

\- Спи, Чарльз, - твердо отозвался он. – И дай поспать мне.

Хорошая идея. Я снова лег и заснул.

Проснулся я в том же положении: одна рука под головой, вторая у Джастина на груди. Я зевнул и попытался двинуться:

\- Рука затекла.

\- Ну так разотри, - без особого сочувствия сказал он. – А я купаться.

После очередного заплыва мы отправились обратно. Было около четырех. Джастин вышел проведать Ричарда, а я прошел в библиотеку и погрузился в одну из написанных им книг. Я уже давно проглотил те, что не читал раньше, а теперь принялся перечитывать заново. Сколько прошло времени, я понял только тогда, когда Джастин включил лампу.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал я и снова с головой ушел в чтение.

Через какое-то время он заглянул в комнату:

\- Пойдем, Чарльз. Ужин готов.

Я поднял глаза. Было почти темно. Ужин от обеда не особенно отличался: суп, хлеб, сыр, салат, холодное мясо и фрукты. К тому времени, как мы закончили, совсем стемнело. Учитывая свое бездействие за обедом, я вымыл посуду. Потом Джастин предложил:

\- Я отвезу тебя домой.

\- А можно мне остаться на ночь?

Едва задав вопрос, я понял, что именно это и планировал.

\- Нет. Думаю, лучше тебе вернуться. А что если Лансинги внезапно вспомнят о своих обязанностях и заинтересуются, куда ты пропал?

\- Не вспомнят. И потом, обычно я все равно ночую дома из-за Мокси.

\- Хорошо, тогда как же Мокси? Кто его покормит?

Конечно, Мокси, ясное дело, почти весь год кормился сам, но это когда дом заперт, и он знает, что меня нет. Я колебался. Не знаю, может, я еще не совсем отошел, но оставаться в одиночестве не хотел. А точнее, не хотел отсюда уходить.

Джастин наблюдал за мной:

\- Давай кое-что проясним. Мне нравится, когда ты здесь. В любое время и столько, сколько ты хочешь. Но думаю, лучше нам не испытывать твою удачу.

Он был прав, разумеется, пусть мне и не хотелось вспоминать о жизни за пределами золотого кокона.

\- Ладно.

Он высадил меня около дома Лансингов. Внутри никого не оказалось, как я, впрочем, и думал. Лансинги, пока Пита и Барни не было дома, ходили по вечеринкам. Я оставил записку, что буду ночевать у себя, и вдоль берега пошел к нашему коттеджу.


	11. Глава 11

Внизу горел свет, но он всегда горит, так что я не придал этому значения.

\- Мокси! – заорал я.

Обычно тут же раздается скрипучий мяв, и Мокси появляется откуда-то или я слышу мягкий стук его лап по лестнице.

Но в этот раз в ответ не послышалось ни звука.

\- Мокси, выходи, мальчик. Ужинать пора, – я направился в кухню, а потом услышал его.

Он лежал у основания лестницы и издал негромкий жалобный крик. Лежал он на боку, вокруг рта запеклась кровь. Он пытался подняться, но задние ноги не слушались.

\- Боже, Мокси, что с тобой?

Я склонился над ним и попытался сдвинуть с места, что было глупо, глупо, глупо! Но я не думал. Он вскрикнул, изо рта снова потекла кровь. Я погладил его по голове, побежал к телефону и набрал единственного местного ветеринара, о котором знал. Ответа не было, и служба секретарей-телефонисток тоже не работала, хотя я набирал ее трижды и не стал вешать трубку. Потом я добрался до оператора, и она перезвонила еще двум врачам. Один ушел в отпуск, и его кабинет закрылся. Заместитель взял выходной. Она позвонила другому: он дежурил и отлучиться не мог. Она посоветовала попытаться привезти Мокси на машине и объяснила, как правильно его поднять. Я позвонил Джастину – он не снимал трубку. Я не знал, что делать.

Я стоял, пытаясь сообразить, с кого начать обзванивать имеющих машины соседей. Дело в том, что в нашем дачном поселке машина не нужна. В этом самый смак. Мужчины привозили сюда семьи и возвращались в город. Часто они сами проводили выходные здесь, но к вечеру воскресенья большинство уже уезжали. Я обзвонил некоторых, но кого-то не было дома, а у кого-то не было автомобиля. Я позвонил Лансингам на случай, если они вернулись, но безуспешно. Я пытался заставить себя мыслить рационально, но перед глазами был явно умирающий Мокси. Я начал звонить снова. У Брендонов машины не было, а Морис уже уехал. Гулды не отвечали. Я снова набрал Джастина – ничего. Из его слов я знал, что он часто гуляет по вечерам.

Разумеется, от местного телефонного справочника толку оказалось мало: люди только приезжают сюда на лето, и их фамилий там нет. Я никогда не пользовался телефоном и не мог теперь понять, откуда мама знает, как кому звонить, а потом вспомнил, что у нее есть синяя записная книжка, куда она записывает все нужные номера. Я открыл шкафчик под телефоном и повыкидывал все справочники на пол – местный, по Манхэттену, по Уэстчестеру, по Коннектикуту, по Бостону. Желтая пресса. И никакой синей книжечки. Наверное, она в маминой комнате. Или у Глории. Глория вечно висит на телефоне.

Я, перескакивая через две-три ступени, одолел лестницу и ворвался в мамину комнату. Там я включил свет и переворошил все, что было на виду, в кои-то веки благодаря маму за аккуратность. Дальше шла комната Мег. Я быстро огляделся. Мег аккуратной не назовешь. Просмотрев книги и журналы, я бросил их на пол, потом заглянул в ящики. Книги нет. Я точно знал, что она не у меня, а потому мимо маминой комнаты вернулся к Глории.

Едва открыв дверь, я понял, что тут побывал Мокси и сделал что-то ужасное. Я включил свет. Прямо в центре  кровати Мокси выдал всё, что смог. Синяя записная книжка лежала на комоде. Я схватил ее и уже направлялся к лестнице, когда услышал шум: голос и громкий металлический скрип. Звук шел из моей комнаты, и скрипеть так могла только моя кровать. Я развернулся, распахнул дверь и включил свет.

Там были Несравненный Перси и Глория. И я вовсе не нуждался в дополнительных уроках по половому воспитанию, чтобы понять, чем они занимаются.

Глория глотнула воздуха и взвизгнула:

\- Убирайся!

Перси оглянулся:

\- Блин! – и схватил штаны.

Но я не смотрел ни на него, ни на Глорию. Я прикипел взглядом к светло-коричневому мексиканскому сапогу, который стоял на полу прямо передо мной. На нем виднелась кровь с прилипшими к ней рыжеватыми волосками.

Я пришел в ярость:

\- Ты… ты! – слова будто в глотке застряли, но потом голос вернулся. – Ты ударил Мокси. Ты его чуть не убил! Ты в курсе, гад? Ты… паршивый вонючий мерзавец!

Меня охватила безудержная ярость. Перси на четыре года старше меня и состоит в хоккейной команде первокурсников. В углу стояла бейсбольная бита. Я схватил ее и ринулся в бой.  

Что было сразу после этого, я помню плохо. Глория визжала, я пытался ударить Перси и достал его пару раз по плечу. Сначала он пытался извиняться, но я не слушал. Тогда он разозлился. И, разумеется, одержал верх. Он смог удержать мою руку так, чтобы я не размозжил ему голову, а Глория, со знанием дела кусаясь, заставила меня выпустить биту. Я продолжал бороться и отвесил ему еще пару пинков, но потом Перси сильным ударом сшиб меня с ног, и я врезался в спинку кровати.

\- Послушай, парень, – сказал он, ощупывая руку. – Тебе крупно повезло, что я не преподал тебе настоящий урок. Чертов сопляк. Ты его заслужил.

Я тяжело дышал и изо всех сил пытался не расплакаться.

\- Придурок! Ты ударил моего кота. Тебя только на это и хватает – пинать беззащитных животных.

Глория выскочила из комнаты. Перси сражался с сапогами:

\- Это ты виноват. Позволил ему гадить в доме. Тут воняет.

Голова у меня болела от столкновения со спинкой кровати. Слепая обжигающая ярость сошла на нет. Что я тут делаю, когда Мокси лежит внизу? Я подскочил, но Перси снова толкнул меня на постель.

\- Не спеши, – он одернул рубашку. – Уйдешь, когда я скажу.

\- Мокси внизу. Мне нужно отвезти его к ветеринару. Пусти.

Я метнулся мимо него и сбежал по ступеням. Мокси был еще жив, но и только. Я понимал, что всё кончено. Его глаза уже начали стекленеть. Все, что я мог сделать, это дождаться конца вместе с ним. Я сел на пол рядом, поглаживая его и что-то приговаривая. Перси молча прошел мимо, а в дверях обернулся:

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло с Мокси. Я ударил его только тогда, когда он набросился на Глорию. Он твой кот, мужик. Ты позволил ему тут хозяйничать. Да, ударил его я, но ты виноват ровно на столько же.

Я промолчал.

Мокси умер примерно через час. Перси был прав: сапог принадлежал ему, но моей вины в случившемся было не меньше. Я долго просидел на полу, потом достал из шкафа старый мешок для грязного белья, положил в него Мокси и отнес за сад, на холм. Луна светила ярко, но я все равно сунул в карман фонарик. И прихватил из подвала лопату.

Я вырыл могилу на холме, под большим платаном, чтобы всегда знать, где похоронен Мокси. Времени на это ушло куда больше, чем я думал, но мне было все равно. Просто земля оказалась каменистой, а лето стояло сухое. Вернувшись в дом, я отдраил пол. Потом поднялся наверх. Кровать уже была застелена, а в середине синего покрывала лежали скрепленные листки и записка от Глории: «Сберегла их для тебя».

Листочки оказались копиями газетных вырезок. И они рассказали мне обо всем, что я всегда хотел узнать об отце.

Я стоял около кровати и читал. Кое-что было мне знакомо: инженер Массачусетского технологического института, военно-морской летчик во время войны в Корее, награжден крестом «За летные боевые заслуги» и Военно-морским крестом – обе эти медали были у меня в Нью-Йорке.

Чего я не знал, так это того, что папа умер от хронического алкоголизма в Сиднее, Австралия, где перед тем несколько лет прожил в трущобах.

Наверное, можно было позвонить Джастину, но я не мог ясно соображать. К тому же сразу после чтения я вспомнил по большей части, что произошло как-то вечером в церкви давным-давно. Я отправился туда вместе с отцом. Потом заснул. А когда проснулся, двое мужчин волокли его наружу. Меня они не заметили. Помню, как болталась между ними его голова. Помню, что было холодно и огоньки свечей сливались в одно размытое пятно света. Помню, как бежал по проходу между рядами вслед за мужчинами и кричал на них. Когда я выскочил на улицу, там было темно, а папа лежал на мостовой.

Вечер, Мокси, утро, тот вечер – всё сложилось, словно новая картинка. Сразу стало всё понятно про маму, отца и про меня. В основном, про меня.

Я накинул теплую куртку, в один карман запихал вырезки, в другой положил фонарик. Потом вышел из дому и начал долгий подъем к дому Джастина.

По пути я ни о чем не думал. Картинки приходили в голову безо всякого определенного порядка: утро в церкви, светловолосая голова отца под лучами солнца и я у него на плечах, та же самая голова болтается между двумя мужчинами, а потом лежит на асфальте, Мокси с окровавленным ртом, Глория и Бесценный Перси на кровати, залитый лунным светом платан, Джастин – на камне, в воде, напротив меня на кухне, ощущение его кожи под ладонью, как он выглядел в моем сне. Его образ тянул меня наверх, будто веревкой. Вряд ли я надеялся, что встреча с ним что-нибудь решит… чего тут решать? Но так далеко мои мысли не заходили.

Мики шумно бросился навстречу, когда я вошел в ворота, и пару раз громко гавкнул, но тут учуял меня, подскочил вприпрыжку и облизал лицо.

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Я не стал включать свет: лунный свет проникал в прихожую из столовой. Я поднялся наверх, в комнату Джастина. Занавесок на окне не было или, может быть, они не были задернуты, и я отчетливо видел его кровать. Он спал.

\- Джастин, – окликнул я, а потом повторил громче: – Джастин!

Я направился к кровати, когда он проснулся и приподнялся:

\- Кто здесь?

\- Я. Чарльз.

Он включил свет и сел:

\- Чарльз! В чем дело?

На фоне белой подушки его плечи казались коричневыми.

Слова хлынули из меня, как из прорванной плотины:

\- Мокси умер. Этот гад Перси швырнул его с лестницы. Они с Глорией… – я не мог подобрать нужного слова,  что было забавно, потому что никто из моих знакомых не стеснялся его использовать. – Они были в моей постели… Это я виноват. Мокси перепачкал кровать Глории. Наверное, поэтому они и были на моей. Надо было запретить ему бегать по дому. Но никого не было. Глория оставила мне, вот… – я выгреб из кармана газетные заметки. – Знаешь, почему у меня нет отца? Потому что он пьяница. Умер в трущобах. Просто сбежал и бросил меня. Оставил только проклятые медали. Он бросил меня. Я всегда думал, что мама виновата, вот почему хотел…

Джастин встал и накинул халат:

\- Тише, Чарльз, тише.

Поздно. Всхлипы шли откуда-то снизу и сотрясали все тело. Джастин обнял меня, а я рыдал так, что непонятно было, откуда взялось столько слез. Он поднял меня, отнес на кровать, а сам лег рядом, не размыкая рук. У него громко стучало сердце, но потом я понял, что это бьется мое сердце. Я не мог унять дрожь – более того, меня стало дико колотить. Как будто всё – вода, солнце, игра, работа, всё лето – смешалось воедино. Кокон, в котором я провел последние недели, лопнул и пролился золотым дождем.

И всё равно я не понял, что со мной, пока это не случилось.

***

Я проснулся в одиночестве, зарывшись в постель. В окно лился солнечный свет. Мои штаны, свитер и куртка лежали на стуле, на мне остались только трусы. Первым делом я вспомнил про Мокси. Потом про папу. А потом – как я пришел сюда, и что тут произошло.

Я целую вечность лежал, предаваясь размышлениям, и чем дольше я думал, тем непригляднее создавалось впечатление о себе, о Джастине. А еще… Я знал заранее. Не то, что случится именно это, но что произойдет что-то, после чего всё будет кончено.  

Когда еще через вечность в комнату вошел Джастин, мне не хотелось на него смотреть. Он поставил на прикроватный столик стакан апельсинового сока:

\- Доброе утро.

Я ничего не ответил. Он подошел к окну, посмотрел наружу некоторое время, потом, скрестив руки, оперся на подоконник:

\- Хочешь поговорить сейчас или попозже?

Я сел и глотнул сока.

\- Ты расстроился? Насчет себя?

В точку. Но я по-прежнему молчал. Мне хотелось остаться одному, чтобы не пришлось ни думать об этом, ни говорить.

\- Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, Джастин. Давай просто забудем.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Для тебя. Первое побуждение – бежать, так что ты сбежишь, а потом будешь годами безо всякой нужды переживать. Это просто реакция на напряжение… и шок. В твоем возрасте подобное может случиться из-за чего угодно.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты  тут ни при чем?

\- В какой-то степени дело и во мне, да. Но ничего особенно важного. На моем месте мог оказаться кто угодно… хоть парень, хоть девушка. И во сне такое бывает. Ты должен знать.

Да, я это знал. Как и то, что в каждом есть что-то от мужчины, и от женщины. Но я помнил и другое: как оба раза, лежа на камнях, я прикоснулся к нему. Я к нему. Не наоборот.

Я так перепугался, что не мог даже думать о чем-то еще.

\- Ты мне зубы заговариваешь. Я тебе не верю.

\- Ничего подобного. Я знаю, о чем говорю.

\- Да уж не сомневаюсь.

В том утреннем разговоре не было ничего, за что мне не было жутко стыдно. Но из всего того, что я наговорил, худшим было это и то, что я сказал потом:

\- И кто ты после этого?

\- Я уже достаточно долго знаю, кто я.

Как и я. Я всё это время знал, понял каким-то образом.

И кто тогда я?

Я взглянул на него:

\- Тогда почему ты..?

\- Я – что, Чарльз?

Это и было невыносимо. Он не сделал ничего. Всё делал я. Это я тянулся  к нему. Чем больше я думал, тем больше вспоминал случаев, когда он останавливал меня. Что я тогда собирался сделать?

Я понимал, что причиняю ему боль, но продолжал упрямо делать то, что получается у меня лучше всего: всё отрицать.

\- Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, – повторил я.

Я так никогда и не понял, были ли эти слова – на свой собственный странный лад – последней мольбой, последним призывом о помощи перед тем, как я сожгу между нами все мосты. Зато я знал, что Джастин уже достиг своего предела. Он больше не мог мне помочь.

\- Ладно, Чарльз. Как хочешь. Если что, я внизу.

* * *

Джастин как-то сказал: «Единственное, от чего нельзя освободиться, это от последствий содеянного». Я пытался не думать об этом, пока медленно принимал душ и одевался. Но с последствиями по меньшей мере одного действия – позволения Мокси бегать по дому – я уже столкнулся. Больше доказательств появились около полудня вместе с Барри. Я только что спустился вниз. Джастин работал за письменным столом. Я попытался придумать, чего бы сказать. Хоть этому можно порадоваться: я пытался. А потом я услышал хлопок дверцы машины и выглянул в окно:

\- Барри здесь.

\- Я его ждал.

Не успел я осмыслить его слова, как в комнату вошел Барри. Джастин встал.

\- Привет, Барри.

\- Привет, Джастин.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

\- За Чарльзом пришел?

\- Да. Вчера поздно вечером Глория вполне предсказуемо закатила истерику по телефону. Видно, она умудрилась уговорить отца позволить ей уехать на пару дней раньше, так как, по ее словам, он хотел вернуться в Калифорнию. По мне, так он ей заплатил, чтобы раньше уехала. В любом случае, ей не терпелось поведать свою версию вечерней потасовки. Она сказала, что Чарльз набросился на ее бойфренда.

\- Со взаимными обвинениями, полагаю?

\- Разумеется. Не упустила ничего, что не встревожило бы материнское сердце. Я знал, что мы зря починили телефон.

Они обменялись взглядами.

Барри повернулся ко мне:

\- Мне жаль Мокси.

Я ничего не ответил.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь сдать экзамен? Пришло письмо из школы, что через два дня нужно ехать.

\- Сможет, – сказал Джастин.

Я взглянул на него:

\- Пока, – потом добавил: – Спасибо.

Джастин выглядел измученным и усталым, но всё равно улыбнулся:

\- Пока, Чарльз. Vaya con Dios.

\- Что это значит? – спросил я у Барри, когда мы садились в машину.  

Он завел двигатель. Мики, сидя на траве, лениво гавкнул.

Когда мы выехали на дорогу, Барри сказал:

\- Это значит «ступай с богом». 


	12. Глава 12

Я пересдал экзамен в академию Святого Матвея и на этот раз прошел, а спустя десять дней вернулся к началу школьного семестра. Мама и Барри, как выяснилось, поженились, пока искали квартиру. Промежуток между экзаменом и началом учебы был занят покупкой одежды и мамиными волнениями насчет переезда в новую квартиру. Я оказался под грудой маминых вопросов, на которые не хотел отвечать, и всех этих мужских разговоров, которые пробовали оба предыдущих отчима. Но насчет недавних событий никто не заикался.

Я не думал про Джастина ни тогда, ни позже в школе. Я был очень занят и не знал покоя. Иногда, когда на занятиях попадалось что-то, что мы с ним обсуждали, воспоминания скреблись по краешку сознания, но я живо переключался на что-нибудь другое. Первые два месяца это не составляло никакого труда.

А потом как-то в ноябре я сидел в аудитории, глядя через окно на серое небо и коричневые ветви деревьев. И внезапно я перестал их видеть. Небо было ярко-синее, и золотистые солнечные лучи проникали сквозь зеленую листву у окна, а внизу шумело море. Я ощущал запах обуглившихся дров в камине, перед которым растянулся Мики, и острый запах соли снаружи. Я слышал голос Джастина и видел его лицо…

Я пришел в себя, когда учитель начал кричать на меня.

Той же ночью мне приснился Джастин. Сон был похож на тот, что я видел раньше, но на этот раз там был и Барри. Он держал маленькую фотографию отца и говорил: «Но Чак, это он – Человек Без Лица. Не Джастин». Я посмотрел на снимок и увидел, что так оно и есть. Лица на нем не было. Никогда не было. Мне только казалось, что оно там есть.

Проснувшись, я понял, что мне нужно повидаться с Джастином. Извиниться, что тем утром я вел себя, как полный придурок. Нужно заставить его поверить, как сильно он мне нравится. На первый план выплыло слово, которое я всегда не терпел: как сильно я его люблю. Я больше не боялся этого слова, просто сгорал от стыда, что – снова – сбежал. И нужно было найти Джастина немедленно, чтобы высказать ему всё это.

Я покинул территорию академии после утренних занятий, перед обедом. Переклички до вечера не предвиделось, и никто не заметил, как я вышел за ворота. Выбравшись на главную дорогу, я поймал попутку до ближайшего городка. Ближе к вечеру, после путешествия еще на нескольких попутках и долгого пешего перехода, я добрался до дома Джастина. А когда Мики не выскочил навстречу, испугался, что Джастина там не будет.

Дом оказался заперт. Конюшня – тоже.

Я вернулся к дому, нашел незапертое окно и пробрался внутрь. Теперь я сообразил, что Джастина здесь нет, причем достаточно давно. Трудно сказать, как я это понял: мебель осталась на месте, на кровати по-прежнему лежали простынь и одеяло, но ощущалась в доме пустота, которая не имеет ничего общего с мебелью. Было ужасно холодно. Я нашел несколько масляных ламп и зажег их, потому что электричество не работало. На кухне я обнаружил банки с консервированным супом, разжег плиту и подогрел супу, а потом съел его с найденными в жестянке крекерами.

Невозможно описать, насколько плохо я себя чувствовал, я никогда не чувствовал себя хуже: будто весь холод мира собрался внутри. И винить в этом некого. Наверное, именно из-за этого мне было так паршиво. А еще каждая стена, каждый угол комнаты говорили о том, что слова, которые я хотел сказать, я не скажу уже никогда – по крайней мере, не Джастину.

После еды я взял любимую книгу Теренса Блейка, открыл ее – и оттуда выпал листок бумаги. Развернув его, я понял, что это записка от Джастина.

 «Дорогой Чарльз.

Я уверен, что рано или поздно ты откроешь эту книгу, поэтому оставляю записку здесь.

Зная тебя, могу достаточно уверенно предположить, что реакция по поводу того последнего утра проявится позже и причинит тебе много боли и сожаления. Не позволяй ей этого.

Ты дал мне кое-что, чего я уже не чаял снова обрести: дружеское общение, дружбу, любовь – твою и мою. Знаю, что тебе не по душе это слово. Но попытайся научиться не бояться его.

И еще одна просьба. Попробуй простить отца. Он сделал всё, что мог. Так поступает больше людей, чем тебе кажется. Неплохо будет для начала простить самого себя.

С вечной любовью.

Джастин.

PS Барри – хороший парень. Он был мне верным другом, когда я нуждался в таком друге. Попытайся с ним подружиться, потому что он хочет подружиться с тобой. Кстати, ты знал, что он был военным летчиком во время Второй мировой? Он мало рассказывает об этом, но, вероятно, заговорит, если ты попросишь».

Той ночью я спал в постели Джастина, натянув на себя все одеяла, которые смог отыскать в ящике в холле. Следующий день был таким же холодным и серым, как мое настроение. Около камина в гостиной лежали дрова, и я развел огонь, потом позавтракал супом, крекерами и вермишелью.

Днем я поднялся по ухабистой дороге на скалу и посмотрел сверху на плоский камень. Несмотря на два свитера Джастина, я совсем замерз. Снега пока не было, но он готовился пойти в любую минуту. Море было черным. Плоский камень – обычным камнем.

Вечером я прочитал книгу, поел еще супу и овощей, открыл другую коробку крекеров.

А на следующее утро меня разбудил Барри. Он был усталый, небритый и злой.

\- С тобой и милашкой Глорией, – раздраженно проговорил он, когда я сел, – моей работе, не говоря уж о браке, явно не хватает внимания. Наверное, нужно благодарить небеса, что единственная забота Мег на данный момент – еда.

\- Джастин? – спросил я, хотя уже догадывался об ответе.

\- Он умер, сынок. Около месяца назад, в Шотландии.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- Я хотел дождаться, пока ты спросишь.

\- Я вел себя с ним, как полная скотина.

\- Да. Но он всё понял.

Было кое-что, чего я ужасно боялся. Но я все равно собирался спросить сейчас, не год спустя:

\- Он..? Как он умер?

\- Сердечный приступ. Не сказать, чтобы неожиданно. У него и раньше были проблемы с сердцем, – Барри посмотрел на меня. – Ты не против продолжить разговор на кухне? Я поставил кофе, а к тому же у меня нет всех этих одеял.

Мы устроились за столом.

\- Тебе будет приятно услышать, что Глория и Перси поженились. Не могу прогнать ощущение, что этот брак для нее – далеко не последний.

Я смутно ощущал, что Барри разговорами хочет помочь мне преодолеть боль. Я пытался привыкнуть к тому, что напротив меня сидит он, не Джастин. И знал, что полностью не смирюсь никогда.

\- Как мама? – наконец, спросил я.

\- Нормально. А будет еще лучше, когда узнает, что ты вернулся в школу. Теперь, когда Глория замужем, вам двоим будет полегче, – Барри изучал взглядом свою чашку. – Я отвезу тебя обратно в академию, Чак. Бог свидетель, ты достаточно вытерпел, чтобы добраться сюда.

Боль во мне всколыхнулась. «Как и Джастин», – подумал я.

\- Вопрос в том, – гнул свою линию Барри, – собираешься ли ты возвращаться? – он кашлянул. – Я, как-никак, не совсем тупой. Эванс тоже. Он сказал, в этот раз ты можешь вернуться. Но чтобы больше такого не повторялось. Я тебе не отец, не буду притворяться, что имею на тебя какое-то влияние. А ты большую часть жизни провел в сражениях с мамой. Так что, если подумать, решение остается за тобой. Ты волен поступать, как пожелаешь. Но придется выбирать.

Так я получил, что хотел – свободу.

Барри вымыл кофейник, свою чашку и вышел из комнаты.

Единственное, от чего нельзя освободиться, это от последствий содеянного.

Волна боли снова накатила на меня, но через некоторое время отступила. В кухню заглянул Барри:

\- Ну? Что выбрал?

\- Школа, – сказал я.

Проходя через гостиную, я остановился:

\- Книги, которые написал Джастин. Я хочу их забрать.

Барри стоял у входной двери, перебирая связку ключей:

\- Хорошо. Забирай. Они твои.

Я таращился на ключи:

\- Как ты сюда попал? – я даже как-то об этом не подумал.

\- Открыл вот этим, – он показал ключ.

\- Откуда он у тебя?

\- Мне отдали его, потому что я слежу за исполнением условий завещания. Книги твои, Чарльз. Все книги. И этот дом. Джастин всё оставил тебе.

Я не мог найти слов, поэтому молча собрал все книги, которые хотел забрать с собой.

Когда мы выехали, я спросил:

\- Что стало с Ричардом и Мики?

\- Перед отъездом за границу Джастин отдал их парню в Вермонте, который, кажется, обладает тем же талантом, что и он.

\- В смысле, он писатель?

\- Нет. Другим талантом. Спасать несовершенных и сбившихся с пути созданий. Включая его самого.

Мы выехали за ворота.

«И меня».

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
